Do As Infinity
by Mila B
Summary: Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la - C. Drummond de Andrade. Veela!fic e Vampire!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

_Roma, 31 de maio de 2005_

Ainda não anoitecera completamente. Sabia que não era o mais indicado sair às ruas quando ainda existiam vislumbres do sol de inverno que se punha, tingindo o céu de um azul escuro. Os raios, mesmo que fracos, ardiam sua pele. Mas não se importava. Estava acostumado com a dor. Ela também poderia ter seus benefícios. Resistir deixava-o mais forte, e dava-lhe um objetivo. Mesmo que ínfimo. Passou pelo Monumento a Vittorio Emanuele II a passos fluidos, desviando-se com facilidade do fluxo de pessoas que ou subiam, ou desciam a escada que levava à Praça do Capitólio.

Gostava daquele horário. Talvez porque ainda houvesse luz suficiente para ver o brilho no rosto das pessoas – os turistas com rostos corados, pelo frio ou pela excitação, carregando câmeras, sorrindo para qualquer estranho na rua e conversando animadamente apesar do cansaço. Afinal, eles já deveriam estar caminhando desde as primeiras horas da manhã. Havia muito em Roma para se ver. Suspeitava já há algum tempo que fora justamente o ar antigo e belo da cidade que o atraíra até ela. Uma pena que não pudesse vê-la com toda sua majestade, reluzindo sob um forte sol de verão. Ver a água das inúmeras fontes espalhadas pelas ruas tremeluzir e ofuscar os olhos enquanto refletiam a luz do dia.

Começou a subir as escadas quase sem tocar nos degraus. Não se importava se alguém reparasse. No máximo olhariam, abismados, mas logo se lembrariam de que precisavam voltar para a casa, cuidar do filho, fazer o jantar; ou para o hotel, arrumar as malas para a viagem de volta. Poucos têm tempo de refletir sobre o que vêem, poucos têm tempo para se preocupar com o que não lhes parece real, correto e comum. Não era à toa que os bruxos sumiam pela parede de uma estação movimentada de Londres e ninguém nunca os via. É mais fácil ignorar e seguir tranquilamente com a própria vida.

Harry Potter não os culpava. Tudo que ele mais queria era ter seguido tranquilamente com sua vida. Imaginava que depois de matar Voldemort, poderia esquecer tudo, casar-se e ter vários filhos. No mínimo três. Mas como era inocente naquela época; época da qual estava separado por apenas sete anos. Agora era um homem de vinte e quatro anos – vinte e quatro? _Homem_? –, que deixara para trás todas as suas ilusões infantis. Riu-se com amargura, mas preferiu, por hora, ignorar tais pensamentos. Tinha sua cota de arrependimentos, e quando não conseguia deixá-los de lado, era como sufocar e morrer lentamente, mesmo que jamais fosse morrer dessa forma. A velhice não o alcançaria. E isso o condenara ao ostracismo social. Ou será que ele mesmo se condenara?

Poderia o mundo bruxo aceitar que seu herói não era perfeito? Que agora precisava, em uma analogia maldosa, matar para sobreviver, assim como o bruxo de quem salvara a todos? Nunca fora perfeito, mas quem se importava em ver por trás das aparências e dos atos bravios? E por que eles, que nunca lhe haviam dado uma escolha antes de arrancá-lo daquele armário embaixo das escadas e escolherem seu destino – um destino de guerra e morte e dor –, se importariam? Aqueles, que diziam que o amavam, poderiam aceitá-lo? Eles não amavam o _novo_ Harry Potter, eles não o conheciam.

Harry deixou escapar um leve sorriso. Ele precisou aprender pelo jeito difícil, é verdade, já que a vida é uma professora implacável, mas não deixou de aprender. Não, Harry Potter não era mais um menino fraco que sentia medo do primo, ou o adolescente impulsivo que corria em direção do perigo para salvar o padrinho. A guerra o transformara. Sem utopias, sem sonhos e sem esperanças, esse era o legado que ela lhe deixara. Uma casca vazia e dentes afiados demais.

Quando alcançou a Praça do Capitólio, afastando o passado, pois sabia que era improdutivo remoer o que nunca iria mudar – ainda mais quando tinha a eternidade pela frente –, sentiu um cheiro diferente, quase nauseante. Terrivelmente doce, errado e inebriante. Levou a mão à garganta, apertando-a com força ao senti-la arder como o inferno. Estavam-no queimando por dentro a partir da traquéia, era a única explicação. Ofegou, curvando-se, enquanto algumas lágrimas viscosas de sangue escorriam por seu rosto pálido. Aspirou novamente, olhando em volta, para os três palácios que circundavam a praça, até que uma brisa suave trouxesse aquele aroma doentio de algum lugar perto da estátua de Marco Aurélio, no meio do Capitólio.

Buscando toda sua força de vontade, endireitou o corpo, limpando as lágrimas com a manga do sobretudo preto. Estivera sentindo-se cansado da própria vida. Estagnado enquanto todo resto do mundo, até mesmo a lua que não demoraria a aparecer fulgurante no céu, estava em constante movimento. Ele sabia que não conseguiria viver desse jeito por muito tempo, que precisava encontrar algo pelo que viver. E agora esse aroma, diferente de tudo que já experimentara... Era como sentir o néctar do mais doce paraíso escorrendo pelas pupilas de sua boca, antes de chegar ao êxtase com o simples pensamento de como seria o gosto do sangue dono dessa fragrância.

Ignorando qualquer bom-senso, correu em velocidade sobre-humana até a estátua, contornado-a e deparando-se com a fonte do aroma. Suas narinas arderam ainda mais e o veneno da morte escorreu pelos dentes afiados. A fera encontrara sua presa. Era um homem. Era mais baixo e de aparência delicada. A pele era muito pálida, mas bela, macia; ao ver a textura tenra, sentiu os dedos formigarem por tocá-la. Os cabelos eram loiros, muito compridos, e estavam trançados desde o topo da cabeça em uma trança firme que alcançava a cintura magra do rapaz. Os lábios finos e rosados combinavam com o nariz aristocrático e com o ar impassível que ele mantinha no rosto enquanto observava, com melancólica indiferença, a lua que surgia lá no alto. Ele era magnífico; belo de uma maneira sobrenatural e assustadora. Harry sentiu vontade de tomá-lo, tocá-lo e subjugá-lo de todas as formas possíveis antes de arrancar a vida daquele corpo sedutor, até que o último e derradeiro suspiro fosse levado junto com sua alma.

Num movimento rápido demais para que o outro sequer percebesse o que acabara de acontecer, prensou-o contra a estátua, segurando-o pelos ombros e olhando para o fundo das orbes do jovem. Eram cinzentas, peroladas, com infinitos, ainda que minúsculos pontos azuis tempestade espalhando-se pelas íris geladas. Harry arregalou os olhos, esquecendo-se por um momento do aroma arrebatador e da beleza estonteante do rapaz. Conhecia aqueles olhos.

"Malfoy...?" Perguntou, num tom tão baixo e incrédulo, que jurou que o som se perdera antes mesmo de deixar seus lábios. Mas o homem também arregalou levemente os olhos, os lábios se abrindo de maneira lenta e quase imperceptível para olhos humanos.

"Potter..." Ele murmurou, assombrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> A ideia de se passar em Roma veio de uma outra fanfic que eu li, de outro ship, chamada "Amor da Vida Nossa", e ela me ajudou a me ambientar na cidade, porque eu nunca fui para lá, hehe. Ah, e muito do que for dito aqui sobre vampiros eu me inspirei nas obras da Anne Rice - quem leu os livros dela talvez perceba, pois gosto muito da visão sobre vampiros que ela tem. Claro, alguns detalhes eu tirei da minha cabeça, até para adaptar com o universo da JK. Também, minha visão sobre veelas talvez seja bem diferente do que a maioria está acostumada a encontrar em fics HD, pois não curto muito aquela coisa de "parceiro obrigatório" e não sou adepta de mpreg. Bem, enfim, vou adorar receber comentários; sintam-se à vontade para exporem opiniões, sugestões, críticas construtivas, etc.

**Ps.:** Essa história foi escrita como presente de aniversário para a Carol1408, que anda sumida, mas que espero que goste e aprove quando a puder ler.

Beijos, amores! :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Descontrole_

Draco Malfoy serviu um cappuccino para a moça de cabelos castanho-claros em frente ao balcão, sorrindo ao estender a xícara. A moça corou, murmurando um obrigado encabulado antes de pegar com cuidado a xícara e voltar para uma das muitas mesinhas de mármore em estilo napoleônico dos vários pequenos salões que havia no Café Grego, o Café mais antigo de Roma, fundado em 1760. Desde que começara a trabalhar no simpático estabelecimento, há alguns anos, a clientela aumentou significativamente, apesar de já ser este um lugar bastante famoso e frequentado. A dona do lugar garantia que era devido à aura de atração e aos sorrisos simpáticos, ainda que melancólicos, que ele oferecia a alguns fregueses. Draco não duvidava de que fosse verdade. Os muggles eram tão ou mais afetados pelos encantos dos seres com descendência _veela_.

Apoiou-se no balcão, olhando distraidamente pela janela enquanto outros funcionários atendiam as mesas. A Via Condotti começava a ficar mais movimentada conforme o mês de maio chegava ao seu fim. Os dias ficavam mais ensolarados e os turistas mais entusiasmados. Ele gostava daquele movimento. Gostava de Roma. Não fora sua primeira opção quando fugira da Inglaterra durante a guerra, mas, quando chegara à cidade, não sentira vontade de deixá-la. Era irônico que vivesse hoje entre os muggles; justamente ele, que já fora tão preconceituoso e arrogante, não se importava realmente de ter sido incorporado por Roma e suas antigas construções, ou pela vida sem magia que aprendera a, de certa forma, apreciar.

Era uma vida simples e solitária, e ele riria no passado se alguém lhe dissesse que acabaria dessa forma. Draco não tinha ilusões, ou pensava no futuro. Também não era exatamente feliz. Às vezes, questionava-se quanto à felicidade. Tantas pessoas a buscam ferrenhamente, traçando milhares de planos e metas. Porém, quando alcançam seus objetivos, estranhamente não se contentam como acreditavam que se contentariam, e retomam os projetos e a busca incansável por algo que, na verdade, talvez seja inatingível.

Nem por isso Draco chorava, excluía-se ou cortava os pulsos. Não era alguém desagradável ou depressivo. Conversava com os as pessoas que frequentavam o Café e com os outros funcionários. Eventualmente aceitava sair com alguém, fosse homem ou fosse mulher. Preferia ouvir a falar. Admirava-se com os planos futuros dos outros, uma vez que não possuía nenhum. Aprendera a sorrir com mais frequência, apesar de que seus sorrisos nunca chegavam a iluminar seus olhos cinzentos e apagados. Os poucos com quem tinha uma convivência mais constante, como Monique, sua chefe, ou um ou outro empregado do Café, perguntavam algumas vezes sobre seu passado, mas Draco jamais se abriria para eles. Não diria que não se sentia completamente parte desse mundo, mas tampouco parte do mundo de sua adolescência.

"Draco." Monique chamou, tirando a atenção do jovem da Via Condotti. "Tenho um compromisso daqui a meia hora. Você pode fechar o Café para mim hoje?"

"Claro." Draco assentiu, aceitando a chave que Monique oferecia. Era uma mulher simpática e amável, na casa dos cinquenta anos, que aceitara Draco como empregado, apesar da inexperiência do rapaz que, na época, tinha apenas dezessete anos. Draco achara que aquele seria um emprego temporário, porém se acostumara à rotina fácil e ao ar aconchegante do Café. Não sentira necessidade de buscar algo diferente – apesar de ter-se envolvido em outros projetos – e agora, depois de sete anos trabalhando ali, tornara-se quase como um filho para a senhora, que era viúva e nunca tivera filhos, pois era infértil.

"Pode fechar mais cedo, querido. Você tem visto os pores-do-sol dos últimos dias? Um mais bonito que o outro. Deveria sair hoje e apreciar um deles. Você sempre sai do Café apenas depois que escurece." Comentou Monique carinhosamente, pegando seu casaco, dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz e então rumando para fora do estabelecimento. Draco concordou de maneira distraída enquanto servia outro cliente que, olhando-o de maneira um tanto interessada demais, confirmou a beleza impressionante dos últimos raios de sol sobre a cidade e até mesmo perguntou se ele não desejaria acompanhá-lo para ver tal espetáculo. Draco sorriu de lado e negou.

Pouco tempo depois, Draco fechava o Café junto com os outros dois funcionários do local. Recusou um convite para sair para beber com os dois e caminhou alguns passos em direção à escadaria que levava à Piazza di Spagna, perto de onde morava, em um pequeno, mas confortável apartamento; porém, no meio do caminho mudou de ideia, lembrando-se da sugestão de Monique. Decidiu então aproveitar para dar uma caminhada pela cidade, enquanto o dia não cedia lugar ao véu noturno, e acabou inconscientemente chegando à Praça do Capitólio, da onde, por sorte, teria uma boa visão do pôr-do-sol. Perdido em pensamentos, parou perto da estátua de Marco Aurélio no centro da praça, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e esperando. Um vento fresco batia-lhe ao corpo e trazia os perfumes fortes e adocicados das mulheres que transitavam pela praça.

Aos poucos, o sol começou a ganhar tons diversos em um festival de cores que se assemelhava a uma pintura de aquarela. Sua expressão suavizou enquanto observava. No entanto, a beleza do cenário, por algum motivo, causou-lhe um aperto no peito, e memórias doloridas voltaram à tona junto com a chegada da noite. Era como se não fosse mais digno desses pequenos prazeres mundanos depois dos erros que cometera e das consequências desses erros às pessoas que amava.

Foi quando um movimento brusco arrancou-o subitamente do estado quase letárgico e ausente em que se afundara: suas costas bateram com um baque surdo contra a pedra da estátua e duas mãos seguraram seus braços com uma força desmedida.

O homem sussurrou seu nome e Draco arregalou os olhos, chocado com quem acabara de encontrá-lo. Harry Potter. Uma das muitas figuras de seu passado. E uma das que não fazia questão nenhuma de reencontrar.

"Potter..." Murmurou, olhando-o com descrença. Ele estava diferente do garoto magricela e desengonçado de suas memórias. Na verdade, suspeitava que o reconhecera somente graças aos olhos verdes, aos cabelos irremediavelmente rebeldes – apesar de mais compridos – e à cicatriz que despontava na testa parcialmente tapada pelos fios negros.

Mas não era apenas a aparência que mudara. Havia algo mais profundo, sombrio e _violento_ na aura que o cercava, no modo como o verde faiscava, como se pertencesse a um predador, alguém sem escrúpulos, guiado por instintos primitivos. Draco estremeceu antes que Harry o soltasse, dando um passo em falso para trás. Ele também parecia extremamente perturbado com o reencontro.

"Porcaria." Potter falou e, no instante seguinte, já não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Draco se surpreendeu. Ele não aparatara, tinha certeza, pois não ouvira o som característico de uma aparatação. Na verdade, tinha a perturbadora sensação de que ele se afastara correndo, numa velocidade tão veloz, que não fora capaz de discernir completamente o movimento, dando a impressão de desaparecimento súbito, como o de uma sombra que esvanece com a chegada da luz. Mas estava escuro, o sol já sumira na curva do horizonte e o céu era um manto negro por trás das estrelas.

Atordoado, cogitando a hipótese de que aquilo não passara de uma alucinação, uma brincadeira de muito mau-gosto de sua mente culpada, Draco dirigiu-se a passos rápidos para longe da estátua, olhando uma última vez para o centro da praça antes de começar a descer as escadas. Precisava urgentemente de um longo e relaxante banho antes que outras imagens decidissem assombrá-lo naquela noite fresca de primavera. Mas... Se não fora imaginação, o que Potter estaria fazendo em Roma, e por que o abordara daquela forma para sumir sem nenhuma palavra?

"Hunf, esqueça isso, Draco." Murmurou para si mesmo, enquanto abria a porta de seu prédio. Morava no último andar, o terceiro. Quando entrou no apartamento, encontrou o lugar exatamente como o deixara. Havia uma camisa jogada sobre o sofá da sala, e louça por lavar na pia da cozinha. Esquecera a porta da pequena sacada aberta, o que deixara o apartamento gelado. Um assobiou um tanto sinistro atravessou a rua e as cortinas balançaram livremente, enquanto o vento entrava com mais força pela porta.

Draco sentiu o corpo se arrepiar e atravessou a sala, fechando a porta da sacada e a chaveando com uma sensação ruim espalhando-se por seu corpo. Na verdade, sentira-se observado desde o momento em que deixara o Capitólio, como se alguém escondido nas sombras o houvesse seguido. Bufou, irritado. O episódio na praça causara-lhe uma má impressão, não havia de ser nada. Ainda estava surpreso com o que vira mais cedo.

Pegou a varinha sobre a mesinha no centro do cômodo e apontou para a pia, lançando um feitiço de limpeza. Sua magia se restringia a pequenas tarefas domésticas como aquela. Tinha certeza de que já não se lembrava de muito do que aprendera na escola, mas não sentia falta. Algumas vezes, como naquele dia, até mesmo se esquecia de sair com a varinha, deixando-a largada em alguma parte do apartamento.

Depois de desfazer a longa trança e de tomar uns dos banhos mais longos de sua vida, jogou-se na cama e pôs-se a ler até que o sono o alcançasse, já tarde da noite. Dormiu uma noite sem sonhos, mas teve a certeza de que um par de olhos verdes o perseguiu em meio ao breu da inconsciência.

**XxX**

Mais de uma semana depois, Draco já não pensava mais no episódio da Praça do Capitólio, apesar de as últimas noites não terem sido as melhores. Sempre tivera um sono bastante profundo, mas agora era como se não conseguisse apagar completamente e parte de sua mente permanecesse em alerta, esperando por algo. E a sensação de ser observado, quando saía do trabalho, continuava, por mais que ele tentasse afastá-la. Por precaução, voltara a sair de casa sempre com a varinha.

"Eu deveria mandá-lo de volta para casa e obrigá-lo a ter uma boa noite de sono!" Exclamou Monique assim que colocou os pés dentro do Café Grego. Mesmo usando glamour para disfarçar as olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos, ressaltadas pela pele muito pálida, era impossível esconder o cansaço de alguém com quem já convivia há tantos anos. "Venha cá, vou ajeitar esse seu cabelo."

"Eu gosto dele solto." Falou, com uma voz arrastada e uma careta.

Monique obrigou-o a sentar-se numa das mesas e começou a trançar o cabelo platinado e comprido com mãos habilidosas. Ainda assim, Draco reclamava e protestava por qualquer leve puxão dos frios. Quem o visse, pensaria que ele estava sofrendo a pior das torturas. Draco, na verdade, preferia o cabelo trançado, mas não achava que Monique precisava saber disso, ou ela poderia achar-se no direito de inventar novos penteados.

"Pronto. Não precisava de tanto escândalo, precisava?" Ela repreendeu, dirigindo-se para a cozinha do Café, onde passava a maior parte do tempo enquanto Draco certificava-se de atender os clientes.

Como sempre acontecia, o lugar encheu nas primeiras horas da manhã, a maioria solicitando apenas o famoso café preto do lugar, para, com alegavam, começar bem o dia. Draco adorava aquele cheiro forte de café e tomava, mesmo com as repreensões de Monique, no mínimo três xícaras bem cheias pela manhã. E foi enquanto apreciava tranquilamente a bebida, ciente dos olhares hipnotizados de alguns clientes sobre seus lábios em meio ao ato, que um homem entrou no estabelecimento e se sentou em frente ao balcão, encarando-o com um sorriso sedutor.

"Posso servir-lhe mais alguma coisa, senhor?" Perguntou polidamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O homem, que deveria ter em torno de trinta e cinco anos e era deveras charmoso, inclinou-se sobre o balcão e fez sinal para que Draco se aproximasse, como se desejasse contar-lhe um segredo.

Draco obedeceu, curioso com qual seria a cantada que ouviria daquela vez. Precisava admitir: esse tipo de atenção que recebia sempre o divertia. Quando achava o flerte criativo, acabava aceitando o convite para um encontro que eventualmente surgia ao final da conversa. Nunca aceitava sair com a mesma pessoa por mais de uma vez, pois não queria dar falsas esperanças. Não queria envolvimentos mais sérios. Era uma casca vazia, seca, que não merecia, e não _queria_ amar. Estava bem sozinho. Ou tentava se convencer disso.

"Estou com um pequeno probleminha. Você vê aquela garota loira sentada naquela mesa, com uma senhora mais velha? Não, não olhe tão diretamente, ou elas vão suspeitar!" O homem cochichou.

"O que têm elas? Suspeitar de quê?" Perguntou Draco em um tom igualmente baixo, olhando de canto para as duas mulheres que encaravam em expectativa ele e o homem.

"Eu fiz uma aposta com ela. De que eu conseguiria o número do seu telefone em menos de..." O homem consultou o relógio. "Eu ainda tenho alguns segundos. Mas claro que eu não conseguiria isso de alguém tão bonito quanto você assim tão facilmente... Nunca fui muito bom na paquera, só na cara de pau."

Draco riu, endireitando a coluna e cruzando os braços, olhando para o homem com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Então por que apostou?" Perguntou em um tom levemente debochado. "A não ser que a aposta não tenha sido suficientemente alta para que você se importe em perdê-la."

"Apostei porque não resisto a um desafio." Afirmou o homem com um sorriso pretensioso. Draco voltou a se inclinar sobre a mesa. O homem tinha olhos verdes.

"E se eu lhe dissesse que não tenho nem telefone, nem celular?"

"Bem, então eu diria que acabo de perder trezentos euros." Lamentou o homem sem parecer realmente chateado, pois estava perdido demais na aura de encanto do loiro à sua frente para se importar. Draco sorriu de lado. Fazia quase um três que não saía com alguém. Talvez essa distração acabasse com suas noites mal-dormidas.

"Talvez você consiga renegociar dizendo que, em vez de um número de telefone, conseguiu um encontro."

O homem pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas rapidamente se recompôs, abrindo um sorriso bonito.

**XxX**

Draco abriu a porta de seu apartamento e entrou, seguido de Alexander, o homem com quem acabara de ter um encontro. Ele era agradável – e extremamente rico. Levara-o ao restaurante Alberto Ciarla, um dos mais conceituados e caros de Roma. A conversa fluiu naturalmente. Às vezes, Draco suspeitava de que sua atração _veela _também era responsável por deixar as pessoas mais desinibidas, e ardentemente desejosas de impressioná-lo, de causar uma boa impressão.

Assim que se virou para Alexander novamente, ele o puxou pela cintura.

"Eu quis fazer isso desde o momento em que pus os olhos em você." Alexander falou contra seus lábios, antes de acabar com a distância entre os dois. Draco sentiu o corpo arrepiar em meio ao beijo voraz, sendo arrastado pelo apartamento até cair de costas no sofá. Alexander segurou-o pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo, encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Draco suspirou, suas mãos buscando livrar Alexander da camiseta, quando, por instinto, entreabriu os olhos, desviando-os para o canto da sala.

Draco tomou um dos maiores sustos de sua vida e empurrou Alexander, quase derrubando o homem no chão. Harry Potter estava encostado à parede, olhando sombriamente para os dois, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os cabelos negros e um pouco compridos presos frouxamente às costas. Draco se levantou, olhando assombrado para o rapaz.

"Merda, Potter! O que você... Como...?" Tentou articular algo coerente, mas as palavras saíram gaguejadas. Alexander virou-se para Harry, obviamente confuso com a situação.

"Draco, quem é...?" Ele começou a falar, porém no instante seguinte Harry já o segurava pelos ombros, olhando fixamente nos olhos do homem. Draco permaneceu paralisado, uma parte sua acreditando que Harry mataria Alexander, dado a postura ameaçadora e o modo como os olhos verdes brilhavam.

"Você vai sair por aquela porta e se esquecer que algum dia conheceu Draco Malfoy." Harry falou num tom calmo, ainda que áspero e frio. Alexander relaxou nos braços do rapaz e assentiu, acatando a ordem sem nenhuma outra palavra, como se houvesse recebido um Imperius. Draco não conseguia encontrar nenhuma coerência no que estava acontecendo.

Quando a porta do apartamento voltou a fechar, Harry virou-se para fitar Draco, o olhar queimando sobre o loiro, como se pudesse subjugá-lo apenas com a força das orbes verdes. A mão de Draco que segurava a varinha – que ele pegara enquanto Alexander dirigia-se para a porta – tremeu momentaneamente enquanto os dois se encaravam.

"O que você quer, Potter? O que está fazendo em Roma? No meu apartamento?" Exigiu saber, apertando o cabo da varinha com mais força. Estava com medo. Aquele não era o Harry Potter que conhecera. Havia algo de muito errado e perigoso em toda a linguagem corporal do homem.

"A culpa é sua, Malfoy." Harry disse e, com um quase imperceptível movimento da mão direita, a varinha de Draco voou para longe. O loiro arregalou os olhos, dando um passo em falso para trás, porém foi o máximo de movimento que conseguiu executar antes que se visse sentado e preso contra o sofá, o peso e as mãos de Harry mantendo-o docilmente estático, e indefeso. Ofegou em surpresa quando Harry afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, aspirando profundamente, como se desejasse aquilo por tempo _demais_.

"Potter..." Chamou, sentindo o corpo responder ao estímulo, um frio nascendo na boca do estômago e se espalhando pelo resto do corpo, fazendo-o estremecer. Harry apertava com força seus pulsos, e a ponta de seus dedos começavam a ficar dormentes. A situação toda era incômoda e... entorpecente. "Potter, o que você está fazendo?" Sussurrou.

Harry forçou mais o corpo contra o de Draco, completamente tomado pelo aroma do sangue e da pele dele. E além daquele aroma, tudo em Draco parecia gritar para que o tocasse, o beijasse, sentisse a textura dele sob seus dedos, sob seus lábios. Era uma atração enlouquecedora, quase impossível de resistir. Tentara manter-se longe nos últimos dias, tentara até mesmo deixar Roma e nunca mais voltar, mas a lembrança do que presenciara naquele anoitecer na Praça do Capitólio não permitiu que partisse.

Manteve-se observando de longe, tentando compreender por que justamente Draco Malfoy causava-lhe esse efeito tão devastador. Mas então chegara ao ponto em que já não bastava apenas olhar. Precisava sentir, porque sentir era algo que não experimentava há tempo demais, e carecia disso. Não importava quem lhe proporcionasse essa sensação, pois, naqueles dias, muito pouco importava.

Tocou com a língua a pele acetinada de Draco, ouvindo-o ofegar baixinho outra vez, enquanto sua garganta ardia mais do que nunca, gritando pelo sangue que estava tão perto, palpitante, correndo velozmente agora que o coração de Draco batia acelerado. Ele era tão tentador. Tão belo. Poderia drená-lo numa velocidade assustadora caso liberasse seus instintos – que clamavam desesperados por liberdade.

Fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Draco não sabia, mas ele tinha uma dívida com Narcisa Malfoy, e não poderia simplesmente tirar a vida do filho dela como se essa vida não valesse nada. Essa promessa pertencia à sua outra vida, mas Harry, mesmo que já não fosse completamente humano, ainda era um homem de palavra.

Mas não poderia evitar tocá-lo.

Draco tentou libertar os pulsos quando Harry voltou a beijá-lo. Sensações fortes invadiram-lhe o corpo enquanto os lábios frios subiam pela linha do maxilar, em uma carícia envolvente. O verde queimou no cinza-perolado no momento em o rosto de Harry ficou na altura do de Draco, ambos se encarando como se presos no que viam.

Harry ficou impressionado em o quanto os olhos de Draco eram melancólicos, ainda que houvesse neles um brilho que apenas sua visão mais aguçada era capaz de captar. E isso só conseguia deixá-lo ainda mais encantador.

Largou um dos pulsos pequenos e afastou delicadamente alguns fios loiros que caíam sobre um dos olhos. Draco olhava-o como se hipnotizado; os lábios finos e rosados entreabertos, deixando escapar a respiração descompassada, quente, com cheiro de medo, angústia e expectativa.

Afundou os lábios nos dele, a mão deslizando para a nuca e puxando-o com força, o contato ardendo e espalhando um prazer sem precedentes por seu corpo. Draco tentou retribuir na mesma intensidade, também tragado pela bolha de luxúria e excitação que parecia tê-los envolvido. Harry era um predador, e um dos mais sedutores predadores existentes. Era sempre fácil dominar suas vítimas, todas invariavelmente entregando-se à morte com um suspiro nos lábios. Mas agora Harry também se sentia dominado, pois Draco causava-lhe efeitos tão ou mais fortes.

O resto do mundo não existia.

Com um rosnado, a língua violando com ardor a boca do loiro, Harry segurou a gola da camisa dele e rasgou-a até que todo o peito magro ficasse ao alcance de suas mãos. Draco gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás quando Harry desceu os lábios para o pescoço e então para o peito, lambendo e sugando a ponta de um dos mamilos, deixando-o rígido e sensível. Draco segurou os cabelos do vampiro, não conseguindo pensar em nada além do corpo do rapaz colado ao seu, beijando-o e tocando-o como se não existisse no planeta nada tão delicioso e irresistível. Ele estava acostumado a sentir-se desejado, mas aquilo ia muito além de tudo que já experimentara.

Era quase doentio.

Num movimento tão rápido que mal conseguiu acompanhar, Harry livrou-se da própria camiseta, revelando o torso forte e bem delineado. A pele era mais pálida que a de Draco, o que o deixou surpreso, pois nunca vira antes alguém com uma tonalidade mais branca do que a sua. Mas não teve tempo para olhar muito antes que sua calça fosse arrancada e seus lábios novamente devorados.

Conseguiu sentir o quão excitado Harry estava, segurando-o e beijando-o com força, como se apenas toques não fossem o suficiente. Nada parecia suficiente. Mas aquilo não era racional. Harry Potter, seu desafeto da adolescência, aparecia subitamente em sua vida e, sem qualquer explicação, prensava-o contra o sofá e agia como se os dois fossem amantes de longa data. Como se aquilo fosse certo.

Mas aquilo era _errado_.

"Potter... Potter, pare!" Falou com a voz entrecortada, virando o rosto e segurando a barra da última peça de roupa em seu corpo, da qual Harry tentava livrá-lo. Mas no lugar de parar, Harry segurou-o com mais força pela cintura e voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, a língua gelada passeando da base do ombro até a parte de trás da orelha.

Draco ofegou e se contorceu quando ele o acariciou entre as pernas, por cima do tecido. Tentava afastá-lo, mas Harry era muito mais forte. Era como tentar mover blocos de pedra no lugar de braços. Draco começou a se desesperar, porque era óbvio que Harry iria até o fim se não encontrasse algum modo de pará-lo. Porém o mais desesperador era sentir todo seu corpo corresponder ardorosamente às investidas do rapaz, e apenas uma pequena parte de sua consciência lutar contra o absurdo da situação.

"Potter, me larga! Me larga! Você não pode fazer isso contra a minha vontade! Pare, seu desgraçado!" Gritou, empurrando-o com toda a força que possuía. Harry afastou-se um pouco, voluntariamente, os olhos desfocados e vermelhos, os dentes aparecendo, dois deles afiados e pontudos, destacando-se. O coração de Draco acelerou ainda mais. Ele sentira aqueles dentes mais afiados em meio ao beijo, mas não prestara atenção a esse detalhe. Só agora, ao vê-los, compreendia _por que_ Harry mudara tanto.

"Draco-" Ele chamou, levantando-se no mesmo momento em que Draco conseguira fugir do sofá, colocando-se de pé e olhando-o completamente atônito e descrente.

"Você é um vampiro." Draco constatou, os lábios entreabertos pelo choque. Ele contornou o sofá, prestes a fugir, mas essa atitude irritou Harry. Irritou _muito_. E ele nem sabia exatamente por que razão, pois Draco tinha todo o direito de estar impressionado e confuso. Mas Harry estava cansado dos olhares de horror, surpresa e medo. E, por mais que isto não fosse racional, ele não queria um olhar assim nos olhos melancólicos de Draco. Ele esperava algo diferente. Ele queria algo diferente. E ele _teria_ algo diferente, não importasse o preço.

No instante seguinte, prensava o loiro contra a parede. Ele tentara correr em direção à varinha, que rolara pelo chão até a cozinha. Draco gemeu com o aperto. Harry sabia que estava usando mais força do que o necessário, mas não conseguia controlar-se. Eram estímulos e sentimentos demais, e a tendência era apenas perder o controle.

"Potter, você não entende, vampiros não..." Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois os lábios se chocaram novamente. Dessa vez com tanta fúria que o loiro sentiu sua boca inchar de imediato, latejando de dor. Chegou a perder o fôlego, quase desfalecendo nos braços do outro. Harry rosnou e gemeu ao envolver o corpo de Draco, desapoiando-o da parede e levando-o para o quarto. Num piscar de olhos, os dois já estavam deitados no colchão macio.

Draco conseguiu afastar o rosto, buscando desesperadamente por ar.

"Potter..."

"Malfoy," Harry o interrompeu, segurando os pulsos do rapaz contra a cama. "não me peça para parar. Parar agora é impossível." Harry fechou os olhos e seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão de dor. "Esse seu maldito cheiro... e... e tudo em você: sua aparência, sua voz, seus gestos. Eu sinto como... como se eu estivesse sob o efeito de algum feitiço. E eu não consigo entender por quê."

Harry fechou os olhos, o tórax subindo e descendo desacertado ao ritmo da respiração ruidosa. Draco viu os lábios do vampiro tremerem e os dentes brilharem à meia luz do quarto. Ele parecia estar lutando para não mordê-lo.

E perdendo a luta.

"Potter, me ouça," Draco retomou em um tom nervoso. "Vampiros são terrivelmente afetados por pessoas com descendência _veela_. Eles tendem a matá-las por causa disso. É muito difícil manter o controle. Potter, merda, ouça o que eu estou falando! Você tem que ir embora antes que resolva drenar todo o meu sangue!"

Harry abriu os olhos, o verde queimando mais do que nunca – uma chama esverdeada que parecia iluminar todo o seu rosto. Draco tinha descendência _veela_, a mente de Harry repetia de novo e de novo. Isso explicava muita coisa. Ele, por ser vampiro e ter todos os seus instintos, percepções, sentimentos e sensações extremamente mais acentuados e aguçados, era profundamente afetado por essa parte sedutora de Draco.

Era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador sentir _tanto_.

Mas Draco estava errado. Ele não iria drená-lo. Não era isso que ele queria. Ele poderia desejar o sangue de Draco, mas não sua morte. Harry nunca desejara a morte das vítimas que fizera nos últimos anos. E ele tomaria todo o cuidado do mundo para não transformar Draco em uma vítima. O loiro ofegou quando sua roupa de baixo foi arrancada como se o tecido fosse papel manteiga.

Harry olhou-o longamente. Ele estava completamente despido agora, e ele era lindo.

"Eu não vou te drenar." Harry garantiu deslizando a mão pelo peito de Draco, descendo lentamente e admirando a maneira como ele tremia e tentava conter a respiração ruidosa.

"Potter, não..." Draco murmurou, ofegando quando Harry o tocou, começando a estimulá-lo. O vampiro mantinha os olhos fixos no rapaz, não deixando escapar nada, nenhum suspiro que escapasse dos lábios inchados e rosados, nenhuma pequena gota de suor que brotasse da pele pálida e sedosa; e manteve o olhar quente e sombrio sobre o outro até que ele chegasse ao ápice em sua mão. Draco segurou-o pelos braços, tentando normalizar os batimentos cardíacos.

O corpo de Harry latejava por sentir o calor do outro, sentir como seria estar dentro dele, e nada parecia tão importante quanto essa vontade. Esperou que Draco se recuperasse, e então rapidamente se livrou da parte de baixo da roupa, voltando para a cama antes mesmo que o loiro tivesse a chance de se mover. Primeiro deitou-se sobre ele, espalhando um prazer desmedido através de seu corpo com o contato pleno e o encaixe perfeito. Depois voltou a beijá-lo com ânsia. A saliva com gosto de café e chocolate de Draco derretendo-se em sua boca.

Draco pensou em protestar, mas seu corpo também ardia contra a pele gelada do vampiro. Ele se sentia entrando em combustão, e o choque térmico com o corpo frio de Harry não parava de dar-lhe calafrios. Harry encaixara-se entre suas pernas e se movia, atritando suas ereções, e era impossível não gemer na boca do outro e puxá-lo mais contra seu corpo, sentindo os músculos fortes das costas dele contra seus dedos.

Mas então, em um movimento que deixou Draco quase desnorteado, Harry o virou, fazendo-o se ajoelhar no colchão e se segurar ao encosto da cama. Logo o tórax frio colou-se às suas costas, enquanto ele o abraçava e afastava a trança para beijá-lo na nuca. A ereção insinuou-se entre seus glúteos, e Draco fechou os olhos, apoiando a testa no braço e deixando escapar um gemido baixo e demorado quando Harry o penetrou após murmurar um feitiço de lubrificação, rosnando próximo ao seu ouvido.

A ponta dos caninos raspou na pele fina de seu pescoço, e Draco tremeu, jurando que Harry iria mordê-lo e drená-lo em meio ao ato sexual. Segurou forte o encosto da cama, jogando a cabeça para trás quando o vampiro se impulsionou com mais força contra seu corpo.

"Potter, não. Não me morda." Sussurrou quase inaudível, sua voz tão distante que jurou ela nunca saíra de sua garganta. Harry, se possível, colou ainda mais seus corpos, envolvendo com a mão a ereção do loiro, que arfou e gemeu, mordendo os lábios para conter o descontrole.

"Eu não consigo mais..." Harry murmurou, quase alcançando o ápice. E então segurou o queixo do loiro, empurrando a cabeça dele para trás e expondo por completo o pescoço pálido. Draco fechou os olhos e gritou, sem saber se devido ao orgasmo que o atingira, ou ao dentes afiados do vampiro afundando-se em seu pescoço.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>O Harry é um descontrolado, né? HAHA. Mas também, coitado, ele é muito afetado pelo lado veela do Draco, muito mesmo. Bem, esse capítulo eu acho o mais "violento" da fanfic, depois é só romance, romance. Me digam o que estão achando, sim? Tanta gente favoritou/colocou a fic no alerta e não deixou um olá... Gosto de saber o que vocês estão pensando, é importante para mim e, acredito, para qualquer pessoa que escreve, é a nossa 'recompensa' pelo tempo que ficamos planejando um enredo, pensando em cada detalhe, e depois escrevendo tudo.

Isso não é um 'sermão', é apenas um apelo que volta e meia aproveito para colocar em alguma NA minha. Eu vejo tantos ficwriters talentosos e com potencial pelo fandom que acabam desistindo de escrever, melhorar, continuar por falta de estímulo e retribuição dos leitores, e isso me deixa triste, porque assim o fandom vai morrendo. E acredito que todo mundo que acompanha as fics não quer que isso aconteça, pois quem perde é justamente quem lê. Então, meu apelo é que sempre comentem tudo que leem e gostam, mesmo que não saibam o que dizer em um review, apenas algumas palavras já incentivam as pessoas a continuar escrevendo fics. ;)

Então, obrigada de coração a todo mundo que sempre comenta - não apenas nas minhas fics, mas também em outras que acompanha - e mantém assim o FF e, principalmente, o fandom de HD vivos. \o

Um beijo para todo mundo :*

**Nigga:** Ai, menina, a Carol sumiu do mapa, e parece que ela parou de escrever sim. Não sei se vai voltar a escrever, mas eu espero que sim, rs. Adoro as fics dela tb! Huuum... Tomara que continue gostando mesmo com vampiros no meio! Acho vampiros tão charme, talvez você consiga começar a gostar um pouquinho deles, não? Obrigada por revisar [] Beijão! :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

_Explicações e Aceitação_

Draco acordou com a luz fraca do amanhecer que serpenteava pelo quarto brincando em suas pálpebras. Remexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama, sentindo-se exausto e fraco. Demorou apenas alguns segundos até que os eventos da noite retornassem com força total à mente embargada pelo sono. Sentou-se rapidamente na cama, levando uma mão ao pescoço.

"Meu Deus..." Murmurou consigo mesmo, levantando e correndo até o banheiro. Como prova de que tudo fora real, e não apenas um sonho absurdo, dois pequenos pontinhos avermelhados destoavam na tez pálida de seu pescoço. Então ele realmente transara com Harry Potter, que agora era um vampiro. "Potter, seu miserável..."

Draco perguntou-se como Harry teria virado um vampiro. A última vez que o vira, fora no final de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, antes de fugir da Inglaterra. Depois acompanhara de longe as notícias esparsas que chegavam sobre a guerra. Porém, após descobrir que Voldemort caíra e que o mundo mágico estava a salvo no Reino Unido, Draco desligou-se de sua antiga vida. Poderia ter retornado, mas a culpa não permitira.

E também descobrira que algumas pessoas que voltaram depois da guerra foram vistas como traidoras e passaram a ser tratadas como párias pela sociedade. A guerra fora vencida a um alto custo, e as pessoas que haviam perdido parentes e amigos queridos passaram a culpar não apenas os aliados de Voldemort, mas também aqueles que escolheram não se envolver. Draco não queria voltar para, além de sua própria consciência, ter outras pessoas para culpá-lo. Ele nunca fora corajoso. Ele não tivera a coragem necessária para ficar, e não possuía a coragem necessária para voltar. Mesmo depois de seis anos desde o fim da guerra.

Por ter-se desligado de sua antiga vida, Draco não sabia nada sobre o que acontecera com o famoso herói de guerra, Harry Potter, após o conflito. Os jornais talvez houvessem noticiado o que acontecera com Harry, e como ele se tornara um sugador de sangue. E agora Draco estava curioso.

Harry poderia tê-lo matado na noite passada. Draco sabia muitas coisas sobre os efeitos que um _veela_ tinha sobre as outras pessoas, e sobre os outros _seres_. Era comum que, quando um vampiro encontrasse alguém com descendência _veela_, acabasse por matar sem pensar duas vezes, extasiado com o aroma e com o gosto do sangue da vítima. Mas vampiros que não fossem criaturas débeis e estúpidas, sem consciência, eram raros nos dias atuais, então ele nunca se preocupara muito em topar com algum deles.

Mas agora um topara com ele, e era melhor que começasse a tomar mais cuidado.

Tomou um banho demorado, repreendendo-se por pensar no corpo de Harry e nas sensações que ele lhe proporcionara há algumas horas. Todo seu corpo estava sensível, e havia manchas espalhadas por ele, nos braços, na cintura. Nunca tivera uma noite de sexo – definitivamente selvagem – tão boa quanto aquela.

"Droga, Potter. Saia da minha cabeça." Murmurou enquanto lavava os longos cabelos. Harry torna-se um homem extremamente bonito. E aquele ar sombrio e misterioso adicionava muita sensualidade ao conjunto. Draco estremeceu lembrando-se da maneira ardente como ele o beijara em todas as vezes, incansável, insaciável. "Eu não acredito que o desgraçado me mordeu! Poderia ter-me matado..."

O dia transcorreu naturalmente, sem nenhuma novidade. Mas pareceu se arrastar de maneira agonizante, pois Draco ficava olhando para a rua, desejando que o sol se pusesse logo e o crepúsculo encobrisse Roma. Ele queria ver Harry Potter novamente, por mais que isso lhe soasse um tanto suicida. O vampiro poderia ter-se controlado naquela noite, mas nada garantia que ele conseguisse uma segunda vez.

"Você parece aflito hoje, querido." Monique falou quando ele entrou na cozinha para trazer os pedidos e pegar outros. Ela sempre reparava em suas mudanças de humor, sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. Era como se apenas sentisse no ar.

Draco desejou poder conversar mais abertamente com a senhora, sempre tão carinhosa e preocupada com ele, mas não poderia contar que estava angustiado porque um ex-colega que virara vampiro aparecera em sua vida para assombrá-lo.

"Não é nada. Só estou um pouco cansado." Falou, dando um beijo na bochecha da senhora antes de pegar os pratos com fatias de bolo que ela acabara de preparar.

"Não hesite em me procurar se precisar de alguns conselhos amorosos. Acredite ou não, eu já levei essa cidade abaixo na minha juventude." Monique piscou-lhe um olho. Draco sorriu de lado e saiu da cozinha, indo servir os clientes.

No horário do almoço, Monique e Draco saíram do Café, deixando-o sob os cuidados dos outros empregados. A cidade estava mais cheia. Em junho algumas festividades a céu aberto começavam em Roma, como a que vinha acontecendo na Ilha do Tibre. Todas as noites, entre junho e setembro, a ilha – a única do rio que se localiza na parte central da cidade, e onde vitimas de epidemias e criminosos eram antes condenados – fervilha com restaurantes, bares e lojas de roupas, livros e artesanatos.

"Você já foi a alguma das festividades desse ano?" Perguntou Draco enquanto eles entravam em um pequeno estabelecimento discretamente localizado numa rua perpendicular à Via Condotti.

"Ah, meu querido, eu não tenho mais idade para isso. Mas você deveria ir. Pegar um rapazola bonitão ou uma moça de sorriso cativante e aproveitar as noites de Roma." Monique comentou jovialmente, sentando-se em uma das mesas.

"Ridículo, Monique, você aparenta vinte anos a menos do que realmente tem. Poderia encontrar alguém também... Vive me acusando de ser alguém solitário, mas também não fica para trás..." Repreendeu Draco.

"Draco, é diferente quando a gente já viveu um grande amor. Não tenho dúvidas de que eu e Tasso éramos almas gêmeas. Não havia ninguém que me entendesse como ele, e ninguém que me proporcionasse tanta alegria com um simples sorriso. Brigávamos, é claro, e muito, mas nenhuma briga durava mais do que algumas horas. Não agüentávamos, e no fim acabávamos rindo juntos. Eu já amei tanto e aproveitei tanto, que não sinto necessidade de buscar por um novo amor, Draco, porque nenhum pode superar o que eu tive com Tasso. Eu posso sair com outros homens, eventualmente, mas meu coração pertencerá sempre ao meu querido e falecido esposo." Monique disfarçou os olhos marejados, olhando para o lado e perguntando indignada onde estavam os garçons daquele lugar.

"Deve ser incrível amar dessa forma..." Draco murmurou consigo mesmo, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Ele poderia sentir inveja daquilo. De alguém que fora capaz de amar tanto e ter esse amor retribuído na mesma intensidade. Um romance tão pleno que nem a morte, a distância ou a eternidade jamais apagariam.

Monique voltou o olhar para ele e sorriu.

"É sim, e eu quero que você experimente. Eu ainda me lembro de como conheci Tasso. Foi na Colina de Pincio, na Piazza del Popolo. É um dos lugares mais românticos de Roma, você sabe. Eu fui lá com uns amigos, para ver o pôr-do-sol. Ele se aproximou. Eu pensei que fosse uma de minhas amigas e comentei sobre o quão lindo era a visão lá do alto. Ele concordou, olhando diretamente para mim. Eu o olhei ruborizada e disse estar falando do céu. Ele sorriu e falou que ele falava da mesma coisa." Monique balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve, as bochechas coradas. "Pessoas especiais surgem das maneiras mais inesperadas. Cabe a nós dar uma chance a essas pessoas."

Draco sorriu também, e acabou pensando em Harry. Ele certamente surgira da maneira mais inesperada possível, em um momento também envolvendo o pôr-do-sol de Roma. Não poderia negar que queria saber mais sobre o que acontecera com o herói do mundo bruxo. Só não queria que ele voltasse apenas para aproveitar-se de seu corpo, beber de seu sangue. Ao pensar nisso, resolveu pedir um prato com reforço de ferro. Não queria ficar anêmico – não sabia quanto sangue Harry sugara na noite anterior.

"Você tende a dar chance demais a desconhecidos. Deu uma chance para mim, e olhe agora para a enrascada em que se meteu." Draco brincou, não querendo aprofundar o tema de por que razão se mantinha afastado de outras pessoas.

"É verdade." Lamentou Monique. "Mas já aprendi minha lição. Hoje em dia cuido para espantar os garotinhos abandonados que batem à porta do meu Café pedindo por um emprego." Monique estendeu a mão e fez um carinho rápido em uma das bochechas de Draco, com dois tapinhas carinhosos.

**XxX**

O sol recém sumira no horizonte, e tímidas estrelas principiavam a surgir, incandescentes em meio ao manto negro que começava a envolvê-las. Havia pessoas rindo e conversando, indo de uma loja para outra, comprando os doces expostos em pequenas barraquinhas de rua, entrando e saindo de restaurantes e carregando sacolas em meio à confusão que eram aquelas festividades de verão.

Mesmo cercado por tanta agitação e barulho, Harry Potter sentia-se longe do mundo, olhando para o céu e pensando que, diferente dos outros, ele poderia passar a eternidade contando as estrelas sobre sua cabeça, mas que ainda assim não encontraria o número verdadeiro. Porque o dia voltaria, inexorável, apagando todos os mistérios da noite com sua claridade que não permitia dúvidas ou medos.

Harry procurou em sua mente o momento exato em que o crepúsculo se tornara a única certeza em sua vida. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa de traçar muitos planos, é verdade. Sempre agira por impulsivo e sem pensar no que o dia seguinte lhe traria. Até porque, não há lógica em traçar planos de longa data quando se está em meio a uma guerra. Quando se pode morrer num piscar de olhos, ou ver as pessoas que estariam inclusas em um provável futuro caindo inertes em frente aos seus olhos.

Mas uma pequena parte de seu ser sonhara, ainda antes da queda de Voldemort, que tudo aquilo acabaria e ele poderia levar uma vida normal. Casar e ter filhos e arrumar um emprego que não envolvesse salvar o mundo de um maníaco homicida. E quando a guerra de fato acabou, Harry traçou planos. Marcou casamento. Apostou com George o ano em que Ron finalmente pediria Hermione em casamento. E estava feliz, com o coração leve de uma forma que não ousara sonhar ser possível antes de seus dezoito anos – até que uma missão e um erro de cálculos acabassem com seus tímidos primeiros planos decididos e arquitetados.

Era sempre difícil lembrar-se de tudo que ficara para trás, ou pensar no que estava perdendo. Principalmente quando não estava ganhando nada em troca. Pelo menos não até a noite anterior. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor de Malfoy envolvendo seu corpo frio e espalhando uma sensação de formigamento por sua pele doentiamente branca. E sentia-se salivar e estremecer, a respiração alterar e os olhos dilatarem ao se lembrar do gosto do sangue que provara em meio ao seu descontrole. Era como despertar depois de anos dormindo, como sentir a luz do sol, quente, viva e forte novamente e vislumbrar, mesmo que ao longe, algum significado para continuar pisando sobre a terra.

E foi com esse pensamento que o viu parado em frente a uma banca de livros, olhando para os títulos com um interesse distraído. Harry poderia jurar que, se seu coração ainda batesse, teria acelerado no peito naquele momento. Chegara até a ilha seguindo o aroma de Malfoy, agora muito mais forte, trazido até suas narinas pelo vento suave que atravessava a cidade. Puxou o ar até que preenchesse completamente seus pulmões, atingido por uma sensação agridoce de bem-estar e consternação, pois seu lado predatório gritava para que terminasse o que começara na noite anterior. Era incrível que houvesse se controlado a tempo de não beber Draco Malfoy por inteiro.

E Malfoy se sobressaltou levemente quando parou ao lado dele, também olhando para os títulos dos livros.

"Eu deveria imaginar que você aparecia assim que o sol se pusesse." Draco olhou para o céu, e então para Harry, os olhos semicerrados e a expressão desconfiada. O vampiro notou que ele estava com a mão no bolso, provavelmente segurando firmemente a varinha. "Não chegue tão perto, Potter." Ele ameaçou, andando um passo para trás quando Harry deu um à frente.

"Eu não vou te atacar, se é isso que você está imaginando." Harry falou, o tom neutro e os olhos presos no rosto sério do outro. Merlin, Harry não se lembrava de ter visto alguém tão bonito em toda a sua vida, e sua mão formigou por tocar o rosto dele novamente.

"Você me mordeu ontem, você praticamente me estuprou, Potter! E-"

"Oh, como se você não houvesse gostado." Harry o interrompeu vencendo a distância entre os dois e segurando o pulso da mão com a qual Draco segurava a varinha. As maçãs do rosto do loiro adquiriram um tom avermelhado – Harry não sabia se por seu comentário ou pela proximidade –, e o coração bombeou com força, as batidas quase ensurdecedoras nos ouvidos do vampiro.

"Po-Potter…" Draco gaguejou quando Harry segurou-o pela nuca e o puxou, afundando o rosto na dobra do pescoço do loiro, aspirando profundamente e causando um tremor pelo corpo do menor.

"Eu não queria ter perdido o controle ontem, me desculpe." Harry falou em um sussurrou, os lábios tocando a pele do outro numa carícia suave. "Prometo ser um bom garoto hoje." Completou próximo à orelha de Draco, que virou o rosto, claramente incomodado por estar preso nos braços do vampiro.

"Então seja um bom garoto e me largue." Draco disse o mais firme que sua voz permitiu. Sentia todo seu corpo corresponder a Harry, mas sabia que isso era efeito da aura sedutora do vampiro. A voz aveludada que lhe tirava as forças, os lábios macios que arrepiavam sua pele e os olhos verdes penetrantes que liam sua alma. Draco sentia-se terrivelmente vulnerável, e isso só o deixava irritado e angustiado, indeciso entre correr ou se entregar.

E Draco ficou realmente surpreso quando Harry de fato se afastou parecendo dono de si mesmo novamente, a expressão séria e sombria, esperando por nada em especial.

"Acho que deveríamos conversar." Draco praticamente demandou cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Okay," Harry concordou e, em um movimento que Draco mal pôde acompanhar, abraçou-o pela cintura e aparatou. Quando a sensação ruim na boca do estômago passou e o loiro conseguiu se localizar, viu que estavam em um quarto iluminado por algumas velas apenas. Havia uma grande janela aberta como um quadro do céu estrelado de um lado, uma porta fechada de outro, uma lareira crepitando suavemente perto de onde Harry agora estava parado, apoiado à parede, observando-o sentado na cama de casal que preenchia boa parte do aposento.

"Um quarto. Que conveniente." Debochou com os lábios torcidos, e recebeu um sorriso mínimo em retorno.

"Agora você pareceu com o Malfoy que eu conheci em Hogwarts." Harry falou, e viu o loiro se retrair, como se fisicamente atingido pelo comentário. O vampiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, analisando atentamente o outro. "Por que você desapareceu?"

"Quando falei que queria conversar, era eu quem queria fazer as perguntar, Potter." Draco retrucou evitando encarar o vampiro, o olhar perdido na janela aberta.

"Uma pergunta para cada um. Responda as minhas que eu responderei as suas." Harry interpôs num tom que não abria espaço para reclamações. Ele também estava curioso, também tinha muito que perguntar. Draco suspirou permanecendo em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de voltar a encarar a figura quase escondida pelas sombras tremulantes do quarto, apenas os olhos verdes brilhando na penumbra.

"Eu receberia a marca negra durante as férias entre o quinto e o sexto ano. Era o que o meu pai sempre planejara para mim: seguir seus passos, servir fiel e cegamente a Voldemort. Mas eu não queria me envolver numa guerra. Então fugi da Inglaterra sem que meus pais sequer desconfiassem. Lucius tinha tanta certeza de minha devoção que jamais imaginaria que seu único filho não dava a mínima para aquela maldita guerra. Por covardia, indiferença, não importa, não era o que eu queria." Draco relatou, surpreendendo-se com o quão fácil as palavras saíram, como se há muito tempo estivessem entaladas em sua garganta. Harry manteve-se quieto, apenas o observando intensamente, como se esmiuçasse cada significado oculto por trás daquela declaração. "Como você conseguiu se controlar ontem?"

Harry ficou surpreso com pergunta.

"Pensei que a primeira coisa que me perguntaria seria como me transformei em um vampiro." Comentou, e Draco sorriu de lado.

"Chegarei lá. Mas primeiro quero saber como conseguiu não beber todo o meu sangue. É quase impossível para um vampiro não se deixar controlar totalmente pelos instintos quando encontra uma ou um _veela_. Eu jurava que não sobreviveria à noite passada."

"É por isso que continua tão tenso? Acha que vou te atacar a qualquer momento?" Harry perguntou, quase divertido, mesmo sabendo que Draco estava certo em manter-se alerta, pois estava usando de toda sua concentração e auto-controle para de fato não tomar alguma atitude impensada.

"Você pode fingir que está relaxado, mas consigo ver o quanto está tenso, com o corpo rígido, os punhos apertados. Você não é imune aos próprios impulsos. Responda a pergunta."

"Sua mãe me ajudou num momento importante." Harry declarou, optando por ignorar o tom prepotente do outro, e percebeu Draco fraquejar em sua pose firme à menção de Narcisa. "Tenho uma dívida com ela, então não poderia simplesmente matar o filho dela por pura auto-satisfação."

"Minha mãe... O que ela fez? Você sabe algo dela? Como ela está hoje em dia?" Draco perguntou, visivelmente abalado. Mas Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Minha vez. Como você pode ser um _veela_ se na época da escola não o era? Que eu me lembre, sempre se gabou de ser um bruxo de sangue-puro."

Draco sentiu a garganta se apertar. Estava esperando por essa pergunta, porém não se sentia tentado a respondê-la, mesmo que dessa forma não pudesse fazer novas perguntas. Desenterrar _esse_ passado era difícil, e mais doloroso do que imaginara. Draco se sobressaltou ao ver Harry ajoelhado à sua frente, olhando-o com preocupação, e só então percebeu que prendera a respiração e mordera o lábio inferior até que ele ficasse inchado. Amaldiçoou-se por isso, ao ver o brilho de desejo e sede nos olhos do vampiro.

Harry segurou uma mão do loiro e beijou-o longamente no pulso, fazendo Draco voltar a prender a respiração.

"Você não precisa falar se o incomoda tanto." Ele murmurou contra a pele fina do pulso, as pequenas linhas azuis no local cintilando aos olhos do vampiro, que se segurava para não enterrar os dentes na carne tenra.

"Potter..." Draco chamou baixinho, tocando com a ponta dos dedos o rosto do outro. Harry ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo, as orbes tempestuosas o acalmando. "Como... Como você se transformou?"

"Faz três anos." Harry disse com a testa vincada, enquanto lentamente se erguia, o rosto se aproximando do do loiro que se deixou levar pelo olhar quente do vampiro, seu corpo inclinando-se para trás até que suas costas batessem no colchão. "Eu estava com vinte e um anos e já trabalhava como auror. Estávamos em uma missão, havíamos encontrado um dos focos dos comensais que ainda impunham alguma resistência." Harry continuou contando ao enlaçar a cintura do loiro e levá-lo mais para o meio da larga cama. "Não sabíamos que um deles era um vampiro. Ele se rendeu, mas, num momento de descuido, ele me atacou... Aconteceu muito rápido." Harry se encaixou entre as pernas de Draco, que gemeu baixinho com o contato, uma das mãos do vampiro deslizando por baixo de sua camisa. "Ele me drenou numa velocidade espantosa... Toda a raiva concentrada naquele ato de vingança."

"Harry... Você disse que iria se controlar." Draco ofegou quando o vampiro segurou um de seus mamilos e começou a acariciá-lo, apertando-o de leve, enquanto os lábios frios se concentravam no pescoço do loiro.

"Mas você é irresistível." Harry murmurou movendo o quadril, arrancando um novo gemido de Draco, que encheu as mãos com os cabelos negros do vampiro, tremendo quando a ponta da língua dele deslizou vagarosamente por sua pele, contornando a linha do maxilar e alcançando sua boca. Harry passou a língua por seus lábios, provando-os.

"Isso não explica como você se transformou. Você precisaria receber o sangue dele depois que ele o drenou." Draco discorreu com alguma dificuldade, sua mente se turvando com o prazer e o desejo que começavam a invadi-lo de maneira sinuosa e perigosa.

"Seu coração está batendo tão forte. Consigo ouvir como se fosse o som de tambores." Harry sussurrou, mordiscando o lábio inferior do loiro e abrindo um pequeno corte. Draco soltou um gemido baixo de dor, mas antes que pudesse reclamar, Harry já devorava sua boca, beijando-o e sugando o sangue e acabando com qualquer pensamento que o loiro pudesse ter que não fosse relacionado ao momento presente, aos toques do vampiro, ao gosto de seu próprio sangue derretendo-se entre as línguas de ambos, que travavam uma luta selvagem.

Estava tão absorto naquilo que demorou a raciocinar o que acontecera quando Harry se afastou abruptamente e, apenas depois de alguns segundos recuperando o fôlego, abriu os olhos, deparando-se com as duas esmeraldas fixas em seu rosto.

"Eu quero saber mais sobre você." Harry disse sério, tocando o rosto do loiro como se tocasse algo precioso. "Quero saber quem é Draco Malfoy."

Draco piscou aturdido.

"O que aconteceu depois que você foi drenado?" Draco desviou o assunto, voltando ao relato incompleto do vampiro. Harry sorriu de canto, percebendo a estratégia do ex-sonserino.

"Ron também era auror e estava na missão. Ainda deve ser auror. Ele não conseguiu me deixar morrer. Quando viu meu corpo inerte... Eles mataram o vampiro, mas antes, derramaram parte do sangue da criatura na minha boca. Foi um ato desesperado." Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar o sentimento ruim que se espalhou por seu corpo, ajoelhando-se na cama, os ombros caídos. "Inevitavelmente, isso afetou e muito nossa amizade. Ele não deveria ter feito o que fez. Aquele era meu momento para morrer."

Draco ajoelhou-se também, impressionado ao ver Harry tão... derrotado. Ele não lembrava muitas coisas da época da escola, pois lhe parecia tão distante quanto toda uma vida, mas não recordava de ter visto, em nenhum momento sequer, Harry Potter com aquele ar cansado e abatido, mesmo quando carregava a salvação do mundo bruxo nas costas.

"Se você está aqui agora, então não era o seu momento para morrer." Draco falou num murmúrio, tocando o rosto do vampiro, mantendo-se próximo, buscando por algum calor, apesar de existir apenas o frio no corpo pálido do outro.

"Eu não aguentei três meses na Inglaterra depois disso. O caso foi abafado e poucos sabem da verdade. Meus amigos tentaram me aceitar, mas eu sentia que eles nunca ficavam plenamente confortáveis. Minha noiva tentou entender e disse que estaria ao meu lado, que ainda me amava, mas chorava quase todos os dias. Eu me tornei um fardo para todos eles..." Os olhos de Harry escureceram, até o ponto de tornarem-se vermelho escuro, e ele soltou uma risada amarga. "Depois de cumprir a maldita profecia, destruir Voldemort, eu já não servia para muita coisa. Tornei-me facilmente descartável."

Draco sentiu-se quase afrontado pelo conformismo pesado com que Harry falou aquilo, como se não valesse nada, como se realmente acreditasse que se transformara em um problema, alguém que só tinha um sentido, um propósito por causa da existência de um anti-herói. O problema dos heróis é que eles se esquecem de que não precisam de vilões para existir. Um herói pode ser um homem que acolhe uma criança, uma mãe que não desiste do filho, ou alguém solidário e honrado, cuja paixão sobrepuja a omissão. Mas Harry era como um pássaro que machucara uma das asas, depois de experimentar a sensação do voo. Sua existência então se tornara imperfeita – o desejo de voltar a voar persistia, corroendo-o.

"Não seja idiota." Disse Draco, saindo da cama e indo até a janela em busca de ar fresco. Escorou-se ao parapeito e pôs-se a olhar o movimento lá fora. "As pessoas têm dificuldade em lidar com o que sai do esperado; não sabem como agir, tornam-se inseguras, medrosas." Falou, pensando por um momento que estava descrevendo a si próprio – algo que não gostaria de admitir nem em seu íntimo. "Um Harry Potter vampiro... não é algo fácil de assimilar. Mas não isso que te define, que te torna ou não necessário e especial. Só de pensar em toda a merda pela qual você já passou, Potter... não sei quantos bruxos conseguiriam. E isso ninguém tira de você: sua essência – que te fez enfrentar coisas que outros jamais aguentariam sequer imaginar. A mesma essência nobre que te fez partir para não se tornar um corpo estranho entre seus amigos. Eu não sei se tudo isso faz de você alguém extremamente corajoso ou idiota, mas você continua o mesmo, você é o que você é, tenha ou não que matar um bruxo das trevas."

Draco se virou e olhou para o vampiro, imóvel sobre a cama, ainda na mesma posição. Não conseguia ver o rosto dele de onde estava, apenas as costas largas, os ombros caídos. Harry pensava se Draco pensaria a mesma coisa caso descobrisse que ele matara inocentes em seus primeiros meses como vampiro. Era uma culpa da qual não conseguia fugir. Os erros do presente apagam os acertos do passado?

"Meu pai foi assassinado por Voldemort por causa da minha fuga." Draco falou de repente, sentindo a garganta secar. Harry virou-se então para ele, uma expressão preocupada no rosto vincado. "Não sei o que minha mãe fez para não ter o mesmo destino, mas ela sempre foi mais esperta do que qualquer um poderia supor." Draco respirou fundo, pois falar aquilo que já sabia em voz alta depois de manter a informação apenas para si por tanto tempo era como experimentar o gosto amargo da passagem do tempo em sua boca. "Alguém como você nunca se tornaria descartável, Potter. Por isso mesmo que seu amigo ruivo não conseguiu deixá-lo morrer quando havia um modo de salvar sua vida..." Os dois se encararam longamente, até que Draco fez a pergunta que atingiu Harry como uma flecha. "Foram eles que não o aceitaram como vampiro, Potter, ou foi você mesmo que não foi capaz de se aceitar?"

E Draco quase sentia como se falasse consigo mesmo, porque ele não era capaz de aceitar o que fizera. Seu pai morrera por sua causa, e esse era um fardo difícil de carregar. Lucius não era perfeito, não fora nem um marido, tampouco um pai exemplar, mas o que é o exemplar além de uma idealização fantasiosa e inatingível? Pois ele os amara e os protegera como podia, tomara escolhas que, acreditava, eram as melhores para sua família. E o que ele, o filho ingrato, dera em troca? Uma fuga, uma grande decepção, e uma sentença de morte. Draco não cogitara que Voldemort mataria o pai por traição, uma vez que Lucius não imaginara nem tomara parte em seus planos, mas ele deveria ter previsto que um louco megalomaníaco não deixaria um ato como aquele impune.

Perdido como estava em seus próprios demônios, Draco mal percebeu que o vampiro se levantara e agora estava parado à sua frente, olhando-o de uma forma que angustiava.

"Você amadureceu bastante." Harry disse, acariciando a bochecha de Draco. "Mas ainda é ingênuo, e está errado. Se eu passei por muita coisa? Sim, eu passei, mas não é o passado que determina nosso futuro. Nós vivemos a temer o futuro; mas é o passado que nos atropela e mata, e apenas para isso ele serve. Uma pessoa pode ter feito grandes feitos, mas, no momento em que os outros não precisam mais dela, não se importarão em descartá-la de suas vidas, tenha ela as salvado, ajudado ou não. No momento em que essa mesma pessoa foge das expectativas, comete um pequeno erro e não é mais necessária, _precisa_ ser eliminada. É assim na história, exemplos não faltam. Por isso fui embora. Não queria que me tratassem com falsa cortesia, para depois falarem pelas minhas costas." Harry suspirou cansado. "Posso não gostar de ser um vampiro, mas se continuasse lá, só começaria a sentir pena de mim mesmo, porque era dessa forma que os Weasley, ou Hermione e os outros me olhavam. Eu matei inocentes, usei-os como alimento. Não sou nenhum exemplo."

Harry observou o loiro por longos minutos, ambos sérios, medindo-se mutuamente e tentando estabelecer algum estranho tipo de comunicação silenciosa, enquanto repassavam as palavras um do outro em suas mentes. Draco em nenhum momento duvidara que o vampiro já havia matado outros para sobreviver, a informação não o surpreendera. Surpreendia-o Potter estar contando tanto, abrindo-se tanto. E ele também estava, mas por quê?

"E você se culpa e também não se aceita." Harry foi o primeiro a cortar o silêncio, subitamente entendendo toda a melancolia que cercava o rapaz como um fantasma apagando sua luz. "Da última vez que falei com a sua mãe, foi logo depois do julgamento que testemunhei a favor dela, contando como ela mentiu para Voldemort para me ajudar." Harry deslizou a mão e tocou o pescoço de Draco, fazendo este voltar a tremer sob a carícia lenta e suave. "Perguntei por que ela me ajudou, e a resposta dela foi simples: a guerra lhe tirou o filho e o marido, e ela jamais ficaria do lado que causara ambas as perdas. Ela sente sua falta, Draco. Ela não te culpa."

"Como pode saber?" Draco retrucou, apoiando a mão no parapeito, algo querendo explodir em seu peito: a vontade de escorregar até o chão, abraçar os joelhos e chorar apoderando-se de seu corpo.

"Eu vi nos olhos dela. Vocês Malfoy conseguem esconder o que sentem nas atitudes, nas feições finas e aristocráticas, mas não nos olhos."

Draco ergueu o olhar, encarando Harry por um instante, suas orbes atormentadas contando tudo que sentia. Ele era apenas um covarde, uma existência vazia, alguém sem perspectivas. Por que Potter o mirava daquela maneira, como se ele fosse tudo que ele queria e precisava?

"Porque você é." Harry falou, e Draco quase se sentiu assustado com a resposta antes de se lembrar que os vampiros mais poderosos eram capazes de captar algumas linhas de pensamentos até mesmo de bruxos oclumentes. "Você é perfeito. Talvez não para o mundo, mas para mim..."

"Harry..." Draco entreabriu os lábios quando vampiro o segurou com força e uniu-os em um novo beijo, menos vazio, mas cheio de significados, algo como carinho e compreensão, um desespero velado por curar as feridas e cicatrizes do outro. Segurou os cabelos negros, puxando-os e afundando mais os lábios no frio de Harry, que roubava seu calor, seu autocontrole. Por que era tão intenso? Por que seu coração doía de uma forma quase boa, comprimido em seu peito? Por que sentia como se pudesse continuar nos braços fortes do vampiro pelo resto dos seus dias?

Por que precisava ser tão bom...?

Harry arrancou sua camisa, jogando-a com impaciência para longe, o tecido rasgado ondulando até cair no chão, inutilizado. Draco gemeu quando ele tocou livremente suas costas e peito, e jogou a cabeça para trás quando ele desceu os lábios para sua garganta, lambendo provocativamente o local enquanto tratava de livrá-lo também das calças. Draco também livrou Harry da roupa de cima, expondo os músculos bem trabalhados do peitoral dele, firmes como mármore branco e frio, sobrenatural. Ele colou seus corpos, abraçando o menor e levando-o de volta para cama, suas bocas presas em um beijo luxurioso. Quando ele o deitou e retirou-lhe todas as peças de roupa que faltavam, Draco estremeceu ao ver o vampiro, ajoelhado na cama, segurar uma de suas pernas e beijá-lo libidinosamente na parte interna na coxa, lançando arrepios que subiram até a ponta de seus cabelos.

Com uma rápida olhada para Draco, que tinha o rosto afogueado e a respiração rasa entre os lábios entreabertos, Harry gentilmente afundou os dentes na coxa do loiro, não muito distante da virilha, e revirou os olhos por baixo das pálpebras fechadas quando o sangue invadiu sua boca, derretendo-se como néctar em suas papilas gustativas, um prazer anormal e delicioso além do imaginável invadindo seu corpo como ondas em um mar cada vez mais revolto. Draco gemeu, jogando a cabeça contra o colchão, ofegando como se não conseguisse respirar, todo seu corpo excitado com o contato. Harry antes não gostava de ver as vítimas sentirem prazer quando as mordia, um dos mecanismos dos vampiros para mantê-las dóceis e entregues em seus braços enquanto sugavam lentamente seus fios de vida, os dentes afiados liberando endorfinas que as estimulavam tanto ou mais que o ato sexual. Uma maneira doce, lúbrica e indigna de se morrer, de fato. Mas Harry não iria matar o jovem que agora gemia e chamava baixinho por seu nome, numa voz entrecortada e sensual que triplicou o prazer e a excitação do vampiro que sugava lentamente a perna do amante.

Harry afastou-se suavemente, passando a língua pelos dois pontinhos avermelhados na pele branca do outro, fechando-os com sua saliva. Draco entreabriu os olhos, arfando ruidosamente, os olhos cinzentos escurecidos, como se absorvessem a penumbra do quarto. Harry sentiu aquela atração devastadora que praticamente o cegava e lhe tirava o chão ao observar o loiro. A longa trança se desfizera em algum momento, e agora parte dos cabelos dourados inundava o colchão, oferecendo um brilho a mais ao rapaz que ainda se recuperava dos efeitos recentes da mordida. Harry não esperou que a respiração dele normalizasse antes de cobri-lo com seu corpo e voltar a beijá-lo selvagemmente. Draco o segurou com força e rodeou seu quadril com as pernas, atritando suas ereções, buscando desesperadamente pelo máximo de contato, como se a distância machucasse a pele. Harry rosnou, murmurando um feitiço que lubrificasse o loiro antes de descer a mão e acariciar a entrada dele com movimentos sutis e circulares e, após um lamento de Draco pela provocação, colocar o primeiro dedo, estimulando-o.

Draco buscou a ereção de Harry em meio à névoa turva de prazer que o envolvia, e começou a masturbá-lo também, arrancando mais alguns rosnados do vampiro, que insinuou o segundo dedo, e então o terceiro; ambos se perdendo nos lábios, no calor, na pele e nos olhos um do outro.

"Harry... agora, eu quero agora." Draco ofegou com dificuldade em meio ao beijo cálido. Harry sentiu o corpo se enrijecer ainda mais com a ansiedade enquanto tirava os dedos e trocava-os por sua ereção, entrando lentamente e experimentando com deleite a sensação de ser envolvido pelo corpo do outro. Era quase inacreditável o quanto parecia simplesmente _certo _ter Draco em seus braços, fazê-lo seu. Harry não sabia se todo aquele desejo e paixão eram apenas influência da atração _veela_ de Draco, que parecia sugá-lo em um doce encanto, deixando-o completamente à mercê, desestabilizado e até mesmo fraco, ou se havia algo mais. Independentemente disso, ele nunca imaginara algo tão forte e denso envolver e apertar seu coração como garras das quais lhe era impossível escapar.

Draco arqueou o quadril, instigando o vampiro a ir mais fundo, mais forte, o que lhe foi atendido sem qualquer hesitação, os corpos começando a ondular juntos de modo cada vez mais descontrolado, como se a razão, o sentido, e o _mundo_ se desvanecesse em meio ao choque dos corpos, os beijos passionais, as mãos ansiosas e o desejo desmesurado. Talvez horas depois, talvez minutos, talvez em espaço de tempo incapaz de ser medido na infinitude do que experimentavam, Harry segurou o quadril delgado de Draco e aumentou a velocidade, o ápice pronunciando-se como um vulcão em erupção. Sentiu o corpo do menor enrijecer e então estremecer antes de colapsar molemente sobre o colchão, e não demorou para que seu corpo seguisse o mesmo caminho.

Harry caiu sobre Draco, tentando acalmar as palpitações em seu corpo; seu tórax grudado ao de Draco, sentindo os batimentos descompassados deste e fingindo que eles eram também seus. Draco estava com os olhos fechados, acariciando os fios negros, incapaz de mover-se além disso, incapaz de pensar claramente no significado daquilo, no quanto aquele envolvimento alteraria sua vida. Ou no quanto _precisava_ que sua vida fosse tirada do eixo pacato e acomodado – _vazio_ – em que a colocara e mantinha já por anos. Harry rolou, saindo de cima de Draco e deitando-se de lado com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão para poder olhar para o loiro.

"Draco..." Chamou, o timbre grave parecendo alcançar cada metro cúbico do quarto. "Talvez seja cedo para dizer, mas..." Harry sorriu, pois sua percepção sobre cedo ou tarde, agora que tinha todo o tempo do mundo pela frente, para sempre jovem, imutável, era-lhe vaga e estranha, como se não fizesse mais sentido algum. "Eu sinto que não posso mais deixá-lo ir. Quero que fique comigo. Fique comigo, Draco."

Draco sentiu seu coração quase recuperado voltar a bater agitado, o peso daquele pedido, dos olhos ofuscantemente verdes em meio à aura nebulosa do vampiro, comprimindo-lhe o peito. Por que recusaria? O que havia para perder? Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Monique mais cedo, sobre como ela dera uma chance ao desconhecido, e o quanto fora feliz com isso. Por que não ele? Sentia-se tão vivo agora, como não se sentia em anos – como se capaz de grandes feitos e realizações, capaz de parar de apenas _sobreviver _e ter algo especial que poderia curá-lo mais plenamente do que o efeito implacável do tempo. Tocou o rosto de Harry, como se o carinho pudesse transmitir sua resposta e, erguendo levemente o corpo, beijou-o nos lábios.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Eu super tenho vontade de colocar esses dois no colo e dar muito amor. Tão traumatizadinhos se consolando mutuamente. *.*

Obrigada pelas reviews no último capítulo! O retorno foi até mesmo maior do que eu esperava. [][]

**Julia:** Oi, flor! Os sentimentos entre esses dois são tão fortes que até mesmo me fogem às vezes. hehe! Então que ótimo que eu consegui transmitir tudo de forma que quem lesse também conseguisse sentir! Espero que nesse capítulo também tenha dado certo! Eles precisam tanto um do outro! xD Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! Beijos!

**Lud:** Que lindo ler isso *¬* obrigada! Eu amo vampiros também - os tradicionais ao menos... se é que me entende. Beijos!

**Maho Malfoy:** Ahn, obrigada! Eu imagino que o Harry tenha sentido muita vontade de matar o Alexander sim, mas conseguiu se controlar! hauahuahau! O Draco tira a razão do Harry, acho lindo isso, rs. *.* Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

_Beijos e Preocupações_

Draco acordou com um carinho suave em seu rosto e abriu os olhos lentamente. Não saberia dizer em que momento apagara, nem por quanto tempo ficara dormindo, mas não se preocupou em descobrir tais detalhes ao vislumbrar as orbes verdes em meio à penumbra do aposento. A janela estava fechada, e apenas alguns feixes de luz escapavam pelas frestas da madeira. Seus olhos se encontraram com os do vampiro que sorriu de leve, com um ar um pouco cansado.

"Você não dormiu nada?" Draco perguntou, erguendo a mão para afastar os cabelos negros do rosto de Harry.

"Meu sono chega com o amanhecer. Já amanheceu há algumas horas, mas preferi te observar dormir." O vampiro sorriu ao ver a expressão levemente constrangida do rapaz frente ao seu comentário. Inclinou-se e roubou um beijo dos lábios dele. "Você é viciante." Sussurrou em um tom baixo e rouco.

"O que é isso?" Draco perguntou, erguendo o corpo ao ver uma bandeja com frutas frescas, pães e geleia sobre a cama. "Você me preparou um café-da-manhã na cama?"

"Sim," Disse Harry, aproximando-se e afastando os cabelos compridos e – apesar de haver recém acordado – extremamente lisos do pescoço do loiro, antes de depositar um beijo na nuca desnuda, causando um estremecimento no menor. Estavam ambos nus, e o lençol escorregara até a cintura de Draco quando ele se sentara de súbito. "Você precisa se alimentar. Aqui," Harry ergueu uma mão, e um frasco de poção que estivera repousando sobre uma das cômodas do quarto voou até a mão dele. "Beba isso."

Draco analisou o frasco com um líquido no tom vermelho claro com algumas espirais mais escuras que pareciam se movimentar livremente numa dança ritmada e lenta em meio ao fluido. Pegou-o, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"O que é?"

"Uma poção que estimulará seu corpo a produzir sangue com mais rapidez. Bebi de você por duas noites seguidas. Nesse ritmo acabará ficando anêmico." Harry disse, seus braços envolvendo a cintura estreita e trazendo-o para mais perto, enquanto seus lábios percorriam em toques suaves e vagarosos o pescoço de Draco. Era afetado demais pela beleza e pelo perfume natural do loiro; não conseguia manter-se longe dele por mais do que alguns segundos.

Draco gemeu baixinho com aquilo, sentindo um arrepio arrebatando-o de cima abaixo, e fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para o lado para dar mais liberdade aos lábios frios do vampiro.

"Harry..." Draco suspirou, gemendo mais quando a mão do vampiro escorregou por seu abdômen e sumiu por trás do lençol para então tocá-lo de uma forma que o fez se contorcer nos braços do outro, fechando os olhos e revirando-os por trás das pálpebras. Com Harry, parecia-lhe que tudo – as sensações, os toques, o prazer – era dezenas de vezes intensificado, a ponto de seu corpo meramente humano mal ser capaz de suportar.

"Beba," Harry disse naquele tom baixo, mas grave, que não abria espaço para contestações. Com a mão trêmula, já quase chegando ao ápice sob os estímulos do vampiro, Draco levou o frasco aos lábios e bebeu a poção que desceu adocicada por sua garganta. Depois disso, Harry segurou seu queixo e virou seu rosto, antes de afundar os lábios nos seus. Ele gemeu daquela forma meio rosnada, como se se segurasse para manter o controle enquanto sorvia o gosto da boca do outro, e aumentava o ritmo da mão, deixando Draco ainda mais trêmulo e entregue.

Harry parou os movimentos e o abraçou ao sentir Draco desfalecer em seus braços, depois de um gemido mais alto que soltara dentro da boca do vampiro. Harry sentiu que sua vida poderia se resumir a dar prazer ao loiro em seus braços. Como podia sentir tanto em tão pouco tempo? Agora entendia quando diziam que vampiros eram criaturas passionais e instáveis, arrebatadas pela magnitude e amplificação de seus sentimentos. Já experimentara a raiva extrema, a dor, o desespero e a solidão naquelas proporções assustadoras, mas paixão era a primeira vez – e era algo que ele não queria deixar escapar.

"Já transamos boa parte da noite," Disse Draco com os olhos ainda fechados e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do vampiro. "Quer que eu acabe desmaiando de cansaço novamente? Eu deveria estar no trabalho a essas alturas..."

"Não," Harry o interrompeu de imediato. "Fica comigo hoje." Sussurrou perto do ouvido de Draco, fazendo-o morder os lábios, e Harry pensou que seria ele quem acabaria mordendo aqueles lábios se Draco continuasse com aquilo. "Prometo não te cansar muito."

"Uhum..." Draco murmurou em um ar descrente, abrindo os olhos e virando o corpo para fitar Harry, que alcançou uma uva graúda sobre a bandeja do café da manhã e aproximou-a da boca do loiro; seus olhos brilharam quando Draco entreabriu os lábios, aceitando a fruta. Puxou-o para um beijo assim que ele terminou de mastigar e engolir. "Como você pode ser tão bonito?" Harry perguntou, admirando novamente os traços delicados e sem defeito algum do menor.

Draco desviou o olhar, não parecendo muito contente com o comentário.

"É minha descendência _veela_, sabe disso." Falou, alcançando mais uma uva e levando-a à boca. "Não é algo do qual eu me orgulhe..." Resmungou baixinho, esquecendo-se de que estava ao lado de um vampiro, que o ouviria mesmo se houvesse murmurado aquilo a quilômetros de distância.

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou, apoiando a mão no colchão e olhando para o loiro que se afastara de seu contato. "Não vejo razão para se envergonhar disso." Estendeu a outra mão para tocar o rosto de Draco, mas ele a afastou, levantando-se da cama em seguida.

"É, mas não foi nisso que eu fui ensinado a acreditar durante vários anos da minha vida." Falou baixo, seco, sentindo-se sujo de repente, sufocado naquele quarto iluminado apenas por velas. "Preciso ir trabalhar." Completou, procurando por suas roupas. Era melhor voltar para o meio dos muggles que não lhe distinguiam por sua genealogia, não apontariam dedos e lhe enxergariam como algo vergonhoso que precisava se esconder. Não importava que estar em meio a eles fosse uma espécie de fuga. Uma fuga covarde, como ele era, e sempre fora.

Harry não entendeu o que causou aquele súbito comportamento arredio; não queria utilizar-se de seus poderes de vampiro para ler a mente dele, mas não resistiu – às vezes eles escapavam ao seu controle, e logo viu-se perdido entre lembranças da infância de Draco que pareciam sair da mente do loiro e flutuar até seus olhos, numa procissão forte de sentimentos.

Era difuso, mas viu uma lembrança de um Draco criança, espiando por trás da porta Lucius Malfoy brigar em um tom controlado com a esposa, acusando-a de não lhe ter contado que não era puro-sangue, que era suja, com genes _veela_, antes de se casarem. Acusando-a de não lhe dar um filho _normal_. Viu a indiferença e frieza que Lucius dispensou à esposa e ao filho por esse fato, ainda que os amasse e protegesse – principalmente quando do retorno de Voldemort. Viu as drogas a que Draco foi submetido, para que suas características _veelas_ não aflorassem com o passar dos anos. Viu o temor constante de Draco em ser descoberto em sua _sujeira _pelo Lord e em como se esforçou para aprender legilimência para que tal fato não ocorresse. Viu a vergonha constante que ele sentia com a possibilidade de descobrirem a verdade, tanto seus amigos, quanto os comensais, que passariam a rejeitá-lo e desprezá-lo. Harry não sabia, mas bruxos com descendência _veela_ eram vistos pelos pureblood como algo tão imundo e repugnante quanto um muggle-born.

E Draco fora obrigado a menosprezar e apoiar uma crença que incluía a si e a sua mãe entre a escória do mundo bruxo. Viver com medo disso. Nojo e ódio de si próprio. Culpar-se por não atingir as expectativas do pai. E então fugir antes de virar um comensal, por simplesmente não ser mais capaz de aguentar tudo aquilo. A falta de lógica em sua vida marcada por tanta angústia, tanto medo. Harry simplesmente _não fazia ideia_ de que aquele garoto sempre tão nariz empinado e arrogante escondesse _tanto_ já na época de Hogwarts. Entendeu que fora a forma que ele encontrara quando mais novo para fingir, esconder-se do mundo. Mesmo que não houvesse encontrado uma forma de se esconder de si mesmo. Harry desejou abraçá-lo e dizer-lhe que ele não era errado, nem sujo; que não havia razão para se esconder.

Que o amava.

E foi isso que fez. Em um segundo já o tinha em seus braços, e segurava-o com força, murmurando aquelas palavras perto do ouvido dele. Draco arregalou os olhos e se afastou para mirar-lhe a face quando Harry disse que o amava. Pôde ouvir o coração dele acelerando, e quase temeu que ele se afastasse mais, e o repudiasse por isso. Os pequenos pontos azuis em meio ao tom cinzento brilharam com mais força, como estrelas de cor anil.

Mas no lugar disso ele voltou a abraçá-lo, escondendo o rosto em seu peito largo, o corpo pequeno sacudindo-se em risadas baixas e leves.

"Vocês vampiros e seus malditos sentimentos exacerbados." Draco disse entre os risos, deixando-se envolver pelo corpo frio do outro antes que suas risadas lentamente se transformassem em soluços, e então em choro; as lágrimas a escorrer por seu rosto, alcançando a pele de Harry, que o abraçou com maior alento. Duas almas que já haviam sofrido tanto, buscando algo diferente uma na outra.

Ainda tinha alguma alma? Harry se perguntou, escondendo o rosto na dobra do pescoço do menor e sorvendo o aroma dele, como que em busca de algum consolo, até que o loiro se acalmasse. Draco então se soltou, voltou para a cama e jogou-se de costas nela, com uma expressão ausente.

"Não quero que leia mais a minha mente, Potter." Ele demandou de repente, e Harry olhou para o corpo esguio, nu, estendido na cama, com seus fios loiros espalhados por quase todo o colchão. _Lindo_. Sua boca salivou, enquanto voltava também para a cama.

"Você estava jorrando suas memórias para mim. Não pude evitar." Disse Harry, deitando-se sobre Draco, apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo dele, encaixando-se entre as pernas dele e fazendo-o ofegar.

"Não queria que soubesse sobre isso. Não quero que sinta pena de mim." Ele murmurou com evidente desgosto, encarando o vampiro diretamente nos olhos. Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Se eu sentisse pena de você, deveria também sentir pena de mim mesmo. Não sinto." Falou convicto. "Eu apenas compreendo." Olharam-se longamente, até que Draco estendesse as mãos e lhe segurasse o rosto, erguendo-se um pouco para dar-lhe um beijo suave.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou o loiro, abraçando-o e puxando-o para si. "Me faz seu." Completou quase inaudível. Harry sentiu o corpo queimar com aquelas palavras, com aquela voz suave sussurrando contra seus lábios. Tomou a boca de Draco em um beijo ávido, e suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo dele, até segurarem a parte de trás dos joelhos e colocá-los sobre seus ombros. Descendo os lábios para o pescoço do menor, Harry murmurou um feitiço que lubrificou o loiro. Desde que virara vampiro, não precisava mais usar uma varinha para usar magia. Seu poder mágico aumentara tanto quanto seus sentidos, tornando-o um bruxo verdadeiramente poderoso.

Os bruxos eram os únicos seres capazes de se transformar em vampiros com consciência, capazes de manter as memórias e as lembranças da vida passada. A magia convertia o vírus da morte em algo que lhes engrandecia o poder, no lugar de degradar o corpo e a mente. Os muggles, caso mordidos, acabavam transformando-se em vampiros como o que ainda deveria viver no porão d'A Toca, pois seus corpos desprovidos de magia eram incapazes de tolerar a transformação a que eram submetidos. Por isso, poucos como Harry existiam, e os que existiam, eram temidos por seu poder avançado.

"Meu Deus… Eu não aguento isso." Draco falou com a voz falha, fechando os olhos e gemendo mais alto enquanto Harry o preparava. Suas unhas, mesmo curtas, afundaram-se na carne dos ombros do vampiro, e sua respiração alterada pareceu preencher todo o quarto.

Harry quase perdeu o controle ao ver o rapaz suspirando e mordendo os lábios a ponto de reabrir o corte da noite anterior no momento em que o penetrou, e um filete de sangue escorreu da boca inchada. Harry fechou os olhos com força, impulsionando-se contra o corpo menor, suas narinas se dilatando com o cheiro escarlate; sua mão segurou os cabelos da nuca de Draco e sua boca desceu contra a dele, sugando o líquido, lambendo a pele sem parar de mover o corpo, a cada segundo mais rápido, numa cadência fora dos padrões comuns. Draco quase chorava de prazer a cada estocada. Era _demais._ Para ambos. Mas no lugar de parar – e a ideia sequer passara pela mente do vampiro – Harry foi mais fundo. Seus lábios desceram até o pescoço pequeno e macio e seus dentes se afundaram na pele de Draco, que soltou uma nova exclamação choramingada, palavras desconexas começando a escapar e se perder em meio à ondulação fraca da luz das velas.

Harry sentiu o corpo de Draco arquear e tremer, e apertar-se mais ao redor de seu membro, e com mais uma, duas estocadas, seu corpo seguiu o mesmo caminho. Afastou os dentes do pescoço dele e lambeu com carinho o local, fechando os pequenos furos. Draco gemeu baixinho, já quase adormecido, exausto. A boca e os lábios de Harry latejavam pelo sangue que acabara de experimentar, e seu corpo sentiu-se renovado, mais poderoso, forte. Aos poucos, ficava mais fácil resistir à tentação de continuar bebendo até que o sangue se esvaísse por completo do corpo de Draco, ainda que continuasse a usar boa parte de seu autocontrole para isso.

Saiu de dentro do loiro, também um pouco trêmulo, e puxou-o para seus braços, envolvendo o corpo menor e quente de forma protetora.

"Harry..." Draco resmungou, com os olhos fechados, prestes a se render novamente ao cansaço. "Diga de novo... Só mais uma vez." Ele pediu com o rosto escondido no peito do vampiro. Harry aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou, em um tom grave e rouco.

"Eu te amo, Draco. Eu quero você para mim para sempre."

**Xxx**

"Vai me contar o que aconteceu, ou vai continuar a fazer segredo?" Monique perguntou subitamente, assim que Draco entrou na cozinha com um sorriso bobo no rosto. O loiro logo se aprumou, voltando a uma expressão séria e impassível. Já havia alguns dias desde que começara a se relacionar com Harry, e a atenta amiga logo percebeu a mudança de humor do jovem. Ele parecia mais vivo, luminoso – o que fizera a clientela aumentar ainda mais. Por mais que gostasse de Monique, Draco não queria entrar em detalhes. Em verdade, o melhor era não comentar nada.

"Não estou fazendo segredo de nada." Comentou com descaso, mas um breve sorriso travesso escapou e surgiu no canto de seus lábios.

"Seja o que for, querido, estou contente por ter acontecido. Como eu queria ver algum brilho nesses seus olhos!" Ela caminhou até Draco, segurou-o pelas bochechas e puxou-o para dar-lhe um beijo na testa. "Só tome mais cuidado com os clientes. Eles parecem ainda mais hipnotizados do que o normal quando você sorri de verdade."

Draco soltou uma risada leve.

"Certo. Ah, e sobre aquele dia que eu faltei ao trabalho, você quer que eu compense nesse domingo?"

"Não seja bobo." Monique repreendeu, dando um tapinha do rosto do garoto antes de voltar aos seus afazeres e dar algumas ordens aos outros dois cozinheiros que estavam, literalmente, com a mão na massa. "Você sabe que tem regalias comigo. Além do mais, depois de ficar tanto tempo sem faltar nenhuma vez ao trabalho e chegar mais cedo que todo mundo, você tem umas horas de folga acumuladas." Ela piscou.

"Huum... Vou guardar com cuidado essa informação." Draco sorriu de lado e saiu da cozinha com o que viera buscar em mãos. Já passavam das seis horas da tarde, e aos poucos o céu ia escurecendo. Draco sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade ao olhar por uma das janelas e já não encontrar o sol à vista.

Ficou tão distraído pensando nisso que não percebeu um muggle, que recém entrara no estabelecimento estacou, observando-o com os olhos levemente arregalados, e então começou a se aproximar, completamente enfeitiçado pelo encanto veela do rapaz. Draco tomou um susto quando o homem segurou um de seus ombros e tentou se aproximar para beijá-lo. Já deveria estar acostumado com isso, acontecia com uma razoável frequência, mas dessa vez sentiu-se quase desesperado quando se viu prensado contra uma parede.

"Você é tão bonito... Só um beijo, eu só quero..." O muggle começou a murmurar enquanto tentava vencer a distância. Draco tentou empurrá-lo para longe, a cabeça virada para o lado para que ele não grudasse seus lábios.

"Alguém pode tirar esse idiota de cima de mim?" Gritou frustrado, ao que algumas pessoas que olhavam abismadas para a cena se levantaram e foram ajudá-lo. Assim que se viu livre, Draco suspirou. "Por favor, levem-no lá para fora para que ele possa se recompor." Pediu, pois o homem continuava com o olhar vidrado tentando se aproximar novamente.

Draco se aprumou assim que o homem foi tirado do Café.

"Engraçado, também senti essa vontade de prensá-lo contra a parede na primeira vez em que o vi." Draco tomou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Harry perto de seu ouvido. Deu um pulo para o lado, sentindo toda a pele arrepiada, e deparou-se com a figura alta e sombria do vampiro, mas que no momento tinha um leve sorrisinho de deboche nos lábios.

"Você viu aquilo e não fez nada?" Draco se indignou, fuzilando Harry com o olhar, mas perdeu toda a pose quando o outro começou a se aproximar, a passos largos, fazendo-o cambalear para trás até que suas costas se encostassem ao balcão do Café.

"Queria ver o que você faz quando isso acontece. Mas não se preocupe, se ele o tivesse tocado, seria um homem morto agora." Harry falou enquanto terminava com a distância entre os dois e segurava o loiro pela nuca, antes de afundar os lábios nos dele. Draco arregalou os olhos, mas quando o corpo frio do vampiro se colou ao seu, e ele o envolveu completamente em um abraço forte, ainda segurando sua nuca e aprofundando o beijo, não pôde fazer outra coisa que não segurar os cabelos negros e revoltos e se entregar àquilo.

"Harry... Aqui não." Draco murmurou com grande esforço, quando o vampiro começou a beijá-lo no pescoço – a ponta da língua fria lançando arrepios por todo seu corpo. Harry se afastou um pouco quando alguém pigarreou. Os dois viraram o rosto e viram Monique observando-os com uma expressão entre repreensiva e divertida.

"Meninos, sinto dizer que aqui não é lugar para esse tipo de coisa." Ela falou, dando uma rápida olhada para o restante do Café. Draco seguiu o olhar dela e reparou que a maioria das pessoas observava a cena entre chocadas e fascinadas. Olhou para Monique com um sorrisinho constrangido. "Sai mais cedo hoje, querido. Vão, vão." Ela os enxotou antes que Draco pudesse abrir a boca para protestar – não que ele realmente estivesse pensando em discordar da ideia.

"Obrigado, senhora. Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem dele." Harry garantiu com um sorriso amplo e um tanto predatório antes de começar a puxar Draco para fora do lugar. O loiro olhou para Monique uma última vez enquanto se deixava levar e, pela expressão esperta no rosto maduro, ela acabara de entender muito bem _o que_ acontecera com Draco naqueles últimos dias.

Harry o arrastou em direção ao Castelo de Sant'Angelo e parou apenas quando estavam sobre a ponte em frente ao castelo, o rio Tibre correndo logo abaixo, refletindo as estrelas que começavam a despontar lá no alto. Harry se encostou na mureta da ponte e puxou Draco para seus braços, abraçando-o pela cintura.

"Fiquei com saudades." Ele falou com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego, os olhos verdes cintilando cravados no menor.

"É o que você sempre diz." Desconsiderou Draco com um sorriso de escárnio, as mãos pousadas nos ombros do vampiro. "Desde então, não tenho mais nenhuma noite de descanso." Revirou os olhos.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, encarando-o com óbvia descrença, e acariciou o rosto do loiro, a parte de trás dos dedos escorregando lentamente até o pescoço delicado. Draco tentou reprimir o frêmito que o gesto simples causou-lhe, e mordeu o lábio inferior quando Harry sorriu sarcástico.

"Vou fingir que você não gosta de acabar suas noites exausto e propor que façamos algo diferente hoje." Harry disse sem deixar de acariciar o rosto de Draco com o polegar.

"Sabe, eu me lembro de uma época em que _eu_ costumava ser o presunçoso." Draco ponderou em um tom de voz arrastado. "Mas vou desconsiderar sua arrogância e ouvir o que você tem em mente."

Harry riu de leve antes de fechar os olhos quando uma brisa suave começou a soprar. Draco se sobressaltou quando algumas finas lágrimas de sangue começaram a escorrer pelo rosto que ficara subitamente rígido e carregado.

"Harry...?" Draco perguntou inseguro, erguendo a mão para tocar a face contraída. Ofegou quando Harry segurou seu pulso com força, quase o quebrando, e então, em um movimento rápido, inverteu as posições, prensando-o contra o muro. Draco esperou com o coração acelerado até que a expressão do vampiro voltasse ao normal. Quando ele abriu os olhos, encarou-o preocupado.

"Desculpe." Pediu em um tom culpado. "Você está bem?"

"É claro que estou, Potter. Não sou feito de porcelana." Draco falou, mas não de forma agressiva, enquanto tentava puxar o pulso machucado e escondê-lo das vistas do vampiro. Mas Harry evitou que ele se afastasse e mirou o local em que o segurara e que agora estava completamente roxo.

Harry pareceu ficar furioso ao ver aquilo e se afastou bruscamente, caminhando até a mureta oposta da ponte enquanto limpava o rosto sujo de sangue. Inclinou-se sobre ela, tentando recuperar o controle. Não aguentava aquilo – a quantidade de roxos e hematomas que já deixara em Draco em tão pouco tempo devido às suas súbitas perdas de controle o deixavam extremamente frustrado e irritado consigo mesmo. Não bastava beber do sangue do loiro para satisfazer sua natureza primitiva, mesmo sabendo do risco que ele corria todas as vezes, pois sempre lhe era difícil parar, ainda o machucava daquela forma?

"Harry?" Draco se aproximou do vampiro, mas parou quando ele se voltou para olhá-lo, a expressão feroz.

"Sabe, você deveria tentar correr como naquela noite em que invadi seu apartamento. Você ainda é um veela, eu ainda sou um vampiro e, em qualquer momento, meus instintos podem falar mais alto." Disse com a voz dura, experimentando um aperto no peito com a ideia de que Draco seguisse seu conselho.

Mas mesmo com aquele conselho, não saberia, na verdade, se conseguiria deixá-lo ir caso assim o loiro escolhesse.

"Eu sei." Draco afastou do rosto alguns fios de cabelo que eram curtos demais para ficarem presos na trança. "Mas gosto de pensar que isso me faz mais corajoso, sabe? Desafiando o perigo e tudo o mais." Deu de ombros. Harry suspirou, sentindo como se um peso exorbitante houvesse sido tirado de suas costas. Draco definitivamente não deveria brincar com um assunto tão sério, mas Harry admitia que se sentia melhor quando ele desdenhava suas preocupações com aquele tom despreocupado.

"Bem, então, o que você me diz de irmos ao Teatro dell'Opera essa noite? Escutei várias pessoas elogiando a nova peça." Comentou, voltando a caminhar em direção ao loiro, segurando-o pelo rosto e tomando-lhe a boca em um beijo ansioso, mal dando tempo do loiro responder à pergunta, sua língua buscando a do menor com ardor e arrancando dele um gemido baixo. Quando o soltou, Draco estava ofegante, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, avermelhados. Por Merlin, ele era uma pintura da perfeição e da sensualidade, pensou o vampiro.

"Acho ópera uma boa ideia." Draco falou, então abrindo os olhos. "Faz tempo que não vou a uma, mas... Acho interessante, sabe, se tivermos um camarote particular." Ele sorriu de lado, com malícia. "A vista para o palco é melhor, entende?"

"Perfeitamente." Harry sorriu também, mirando o loiro de uma maneira completamente apaixonada, antes de segurá-lo pela mão e voltar a andar, dessa vez em direção ao teatro.

**XxX**

Observou o loiro apoiado ao parapeito do camarote – o melhor do lugar – admirando o desenrolar da peça com uma expressão suave no rosto delicado. Parecia imerso em recordações. Harry não conseguia prestar muita atenção à peça, pois Draco atraía toda a sua compenetração.

"Algumas pessoas o reconheceram antes. Você costumava vir muito aqui?" Perguntou, erguendo-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado e inclinando-se por trás do loiro, seus braços circundando o corpo delgado e se apoiando ao lado dos dele. Draco sorriu um pouco mais.

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Ele soltou um suspiro baixo quando Harry o beijou no pescoço. "Eu participava das peças."

O vampiro franziu a testa.

"O que quer dizer? Fazia parte da ópera, como aquele homem agora no palco?" Harry se referiu ao homem que cantava em tom grave no palco, desesperado porque sua amada acabara de falecer. O vampiro estremeceu, rapidamente perguntando-se o que faria caso alguma coisa acontecesse com Draco.

"Não. Eu era parte da orquestra. Tocava violino." Draco contou, colocando os braços sobre os de Harry, e como sempre sentindo falta de algum calor. Ainda não conseguira se acostumar com a frieza da pele do vampiro, mas, ainda assim, ser abraçado por ele era reconfortante; era como sentir-se protegido em meio a um campo de batalha. "Diziam que eu tocava muito bem." Completou com um sorriso presunçoso.

Harry estava surpreso com aquilo.

"Por que não me contou nada sobre isso?" Perguntou, abraçando o loiro com mais força. Havia tanto sobre ele que ainda desconhecia. Apesar da conversa inicial que haviam tido, Draco ainda tinha dificuldades em entregar-se por completo. Confiar de corpo e alma. Harry ansiava por isso, mas conseguia entender, pela infância e adolescência que vislumbrara aquela noite nas lembranças do loiro, o porquê daquele fechamento, daquela barreira que ele impunha entre ele e o mundo.

"Porque você não perguntou, é claro." Draco retorquiu dando de ombros.

Harry aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, sentindo-o estremecer de leve, enquanto lá embaixo, no palco, o homem terminava sua canção sofrida entre lágrimas.

"Vou querer ouvi-lo tocar." Sussurrou, beijando-o em seguida no pescoço pálido. A pele dele parecia seda contra seus lábios. "Como aprendeu?"

"Sempre gostei muito de música. Quando me mudei então para cá, descobri a música clássica muggle e a ópera. Era algo que me ajudava a esquecer o resto do mundo." Draco contou suspirando. "Algum tempo depois de conhecer Monique e conseguir trabalho no Café Greco, entrei em um Instituto de Música aqui em Roma. Eu nunca soube se realmente tinha algum talento ou se me parabenizavam e se encantavam comigo apenas pela minha beleza."

Harry percebeu o tom chateado do loiro. Era claro o quanto ele repudiava sua condição de parte-veela.

"Eu não saí da Inglaterra com muito dinheiro, por isso continuei trabalhando no Café, ou então meu dinheiro acabaria muito rápido. Monique praticamente me adotou como filho e me ajudou com as despesas da faculdade. Pagava bem mais do que eu merecia por meu trabalho." Draco sorriu, balançando a cabeça com alguma boa lembrança. "Depois de formado comecei a tocar aqui. Também aprendi um pouco de piano, mas não é o meu forte. Cheguei a participar de algumas apresentações em outros países. Foi uma boa época."

"E por que parou?" Harry perguntou suave. Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto as cortinas do palco se fechavam ao término do depressivo ato de morte da jovem apaixonada.

"Eu não sei. De um momento para o outro, a paixão pela música arrefeceu. Eu estava afundando quando você apareceu, Harry." Draco segurou os braços do vampiro como se tentasse se segurar para não escorregar da borda de um abismo.

"Draco..." Harry virou o loiro de frente para si, buscando pelos olhos acinzentados e melancólicos. "Eu nunca mais vou te deixar." Falou, tocando o rosto delicado e fascinante. "Eu vou cuidar de você."

"Você realmente sabe como me deixar constrangido." Draco reclamou baixinho, desviando o olhar com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Harry riu; o loiro sempre ruborizava quando agia de forma romântica.

"Eu também estava afundando." Harry segurou o queixo do menor e ergueu o rosto dele, lentamente diminuindo a distância entre os dois. "O que eu farei se te perder?" Perguntou preocupado, a cena recém terminada da ópera repercutindo em seu subconsciente – o choro e o desespero do homem por ter perdido seu grande amor.

Não esperou por uma resposta e tomou os lábios rosados com desespero, abraçando-o a ponto de fazer Draco gemer baixinho contra seu peito, as mãos pousadas em seus ombros. Buscou a língua com um gosto mais doce que o néctar, que sempre o embriagava e despertava um fogo dolorido em seu corpo frio. Um fogo que não podia sentir, mas que _estava ali_. E mesmo que ele estivesse ali, preso em seus braços, sentia falta, porque nada parecia suficiente para eles, mesmo quando estavam juntos, mesmo quando as mãos de Draco subiam e perdiam-se entre seus cabelos negros e desgrenhados, segurando-os enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais impetuoso.

E o aroma de Draco, que se tornara incomum, único, por assim dizer. Harry nunca imaginara que sentiria um aroma com tanta perfeição como o sentia agora. Tão complexo e familiar, mas capaz de durar apenas o tempo necessário para fazê-lo sofrer por não poder tê-lo outra vez. Afastou a camisa que ele usava de um dos ombros e começou a beijá-lo no local, alimentando-se dos suspiros que ele soltava.

Foi o momento em que uma presença, uma força poderosa, chamou a atenção de Harry, e ele ergueu os olhos, sentindo-se observado por algo que não conseguia identificar ou definir. Suas orbes verdes de visão aguçada varreram os outros camarotes em busca de algo suspeito, que confirmasse o que acabara de sentir.

"Harry, o que foi?" Draco perguntou ao perceber a rigidez do corpo do vampiro. Os olhos de Harry pararam em um dos camarotes de onde um homem de longos cabelos negros e de profundos olhos castanhos os observava. "Harry!"

O vampiro se sobressaltou e percebeu que estava apertando o corpo de Draco com força demais. Afastou-se um pouco, mirando-o preocupado.

"Desculpe." Disse, para então voltar os olhos para o camarote do homem de aspecto misterioso e sombrio. Não era humano. Outro vampiro? Um bruxo?

Entretanto, o lugar há pouco ocupado agora se encontrava vazio.

"Vamos embora." Declarou em um tom firme e sério.

"Mas... A peça ainda não terminou." Draco disse confuso, sem compreender a súbita mudança de atitude do vampiro.

"Não interessa. Vamos embora." Harry segurou o pulso do loiro e começou a puxá-lo consigo, escapando da música da época que acabara de recomeçar. Draco não impôs resistência, mas, mesmo que o houvesse feito, não importaria. Arrastá-lo-ia para longe daquele lugar mesmo contra a vontade dele.

Seu corpo ainda estava arrepiado de maneira desagradável pela presença misteriosa daquele homem. Sentira que poderia perder Draco quando seus olhos se encontraram com os do desconhecido.

**XxX**

"Harry, você quer se aquietar? Já estou ficando com dor de cabeça com você andando desse jeito de um lado para o outro." Draco reclamou, deitado sobre o longo divã da sala da casa que Harry alugara para sua estada em Roma, lendo uma revista qualquer após desistir de tentar acalmar o vampiro.

Harry parou de supetão, o que atraiu a atenção de Draco, que desviou os olhos da revista, encontrando os do vampiro pregados em sua direção.

"Toque para mim." Ele pediu, e havia uma urgência comovente em seu tom.

"Meu violino... ele não está aqui." Draco disse com a voz falha e incerta. Ele não tocava há dois anos, não sabia se ainda teria algum talento. Não queria decepcionar Harry.

"Onde você o guarda?"

"No armário do meu quarto, na última gaveta do centro..." Draco mal terminou de falar e Harry já aparatara. O loiro piscou e o vampiro já estava de volta com a caixa quadrangular de madeira polida do violino. Harry sentou-se no divã e entregou-a ao loiro. "Harry, por que quer tanto me ouvir tocar?"

"É uma parte de você que quero conhecer. Eu quero te conhecer por inteiro." Harry segurou a mão de Draco e levou-a aos lábios, beijando-a ternamente. "Eu não quero te perder."

"Por que está falando isso de repente? Você não vai me perder..." Draco falou irritado. Havia algo perturbando o vampiro aquela noite, mas ele não conseguia entender, já que até poucas horas atrás tudo estava bem, excetuando o pequeno descontrole dele na ponte.

"Mas eu não posso arriscar, não é? Não quero voltar ao tempo antes de te encontrar. Não agora, não tão cedo." Harry desviou o olhar, seus ombros parecendo mais pesados do que de costume. Draco olhou para Harry de forma significativa, desejando acalmá-lo. Sabia que vampiros eram seres instáveis quanto a sentimentos, emoções. Eram extremistas. Talvez Harry houvesse ficado impressionado com a peça da ópera, em que o personagem principal perdia seu grande amor.

O loiro aproximou-se dele e beijou-o no ombro como se tentasse dissipar aquela tensão. Harry sempre fugia desse tópico, mas o loiro sabia que ele ainda se culpava pelas mortes que causara em seus primeiros meses regados a desespero, angústia, confusão e solidão.

"Fale comigo." Draco pediu desejando _tanto_ livrar o vampiro daquela culpa, fazê-lo esquecer de tudo que o machucava, porque era isso que Harry fazia consigo: curava suas feridas.

"Matei, não duvido, mais de vinte pessoas, Draco." Harry disse fechando os olhos com força. "Como eu poderia me perdoar? Eu ainda tenho algumas lembranças delas. Quando as matava, elas vinham com o sangue. Eu vejo os filhos, maridos, pais e mães de quem as arranquei. Vejo os sorrisos de momentos entre amigos, os beijos apaixonados que trocaram com algum namorado..." Harry segurava a mão de Draco com força, e o loiro segurava-se para não soltar uma exclamação de dor, porque o vampiro precisava falar.

"Não foi você." Draco falou sereno, acariciando os fios negros e rebeldes de Harry. "Não foi o Harry. Não o Harry em sua essência. Esse não tira vida; salva-as. Não foi você."

Harry soltou uma risada amarga e descrente.

"Salvou a minha." Draco falou sinceramente, abaixando todas as barreiras e conseguindo atrair o olhar do vampiro; ele precisava que Harry entendesse. "Você realmente acha que se houvesse algo de você naquelas mortes, você estaria agora se culpando, atormentando-se com isso dias após dia?"

"Eu estava lá, Draco. Eu poderia ter me controlado." Harry disse sério, mas Draco balançou a cabeça.

"Ninguém consegue se controlar em todos os momentos. Eu imagino que deva doer, Harry. Mas você precisa se perdoar, porque do contrário, essa culpa vai te corroer até que não reste mais nada."

Harry olhou para o meio-_veela_, e ele fitava-o com aqueles olhos melancólicos, mas dessa vez melancólicos por sua causa, porque não queria vê-lo triste. Porque dependiam um do outro para serem felizes. E que fosse para o inferno quem dissesse que esse sentimento de dependência não era saudável – há muito tempo a vida de ambos não era saudável.

Então que agora ao menos ele, Harry Potter, pudesse amar. Amar, e amar, e amar um pouco mais.

"E eu não posso ver isso acontecer. Eu não vou deixar." Draco completou resoluto, olhando-o com uma determinação que queimava. E Harry o abraçou e começou a beijá-lo – nas bochechas, na testa, no pescoço; poderia beijá-lo por inteiro. Era possível amar tanto?

"Toque para mim." Harry repetiu o pedido, afastando-se com um breve sorriso. Não sabia como o loiro fazia, mas ele conseguia afastar seus fantasmas. Ou talvez soubesse, mas fosse complexo demais para decifrar em palavras exatas.

Draco abriu a caixa e pegou o violino, tocando-o com carinho por um momento antes de se levantar, ajeitando-o no ombro. Respirou fundo e começou a tocar lentamente uma de suas músicas preferidas que sempre lhe parecera a síntese de todos os sentimentos que buscava. Entre eles, redenção – algo que o vampiro também precisava sentir. A melodia fluiu pelo ambiente, preenchendo-o, fundindo-se com o ar e causando-lhe uma sensação de bem estar ao ouvi-la. Ainda conseguia tocar – talvez não tão bem quanto da última vez, mas ainda podia sentir as notas percorrendo seu corpo, aquecendo seu coração. Sorriu internamente com isso e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar.

Quando a música terminou, abaixou o braço e o violino, voltando a abrir as pálpebras. Harry continuava sentado, olhando-o de modo penetrante, mas com lágrimas de sangue escorrendo pelo rosto pálido. Draco estendeu o braço e tocou-lhe a bochecha, da mesma forma que ele fizera consigo antes.

"Não me olhe desse jeito." Pediu baixinho, afastando com o polegar o caminho vermelho na pele dele.

"Que jeito?" Harry segurou o pulso do loiro e puxou-o para o seu colo.

"Você sabe como." Draco retrucou sério ainda afagando a bochecha do moreno. "Não vai me contar o que aconteceu para você ficar tão emocional durante a ópera?"

"_Você_ aconteceu." Harry respondeu sorrindo, causando uma risada rápida e espontânea no loiro, principalmente porque a tensão nos ombros dele pareciam ter-se dissipado.

Draco se inclinou e roubou um beijo do vampiro.

Quando Harry tornara-se tudo que ele queria, tudo o que_ precisava_? Era amor o que estava sentindo? Era esse amor que diziam curar todas as feridas, por mais fundas e dolorosas que elas fossem? E poderia ele também curar as feridas de Harry? Ele, que nem ao menos conseguira curar as suas próprias? Suspirou, procurando pelo gosto da boca de Harry, pelo segredo do beijo que não se diz ao pé do ouvido, mas nos lábios quentes e apaixonados.

"E eu deveria ficar feliz por deixá-lo tão instável?" Draco perguntou ao se afastar, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Harry abriu um sorriso único – Merlin! Era tão bom vê-lo sorrir assim –, suas mãos entrando por baixo da camisa do loiro e sentindo o calor dele sob suas palmas frias. Draco sentiu um tremor subir pela espinha.

"Sim, porque é a minha única confirmação de que ainda estou vivo." Harry retrucou e, em um movimento rápido, deitou Draco sobre o divã, colocando-se entre as pernas dele. Os olhos do vampiro escureceram. "Eu ainda não consigo compreender... como pode realmente querer estar comigo. Você é tão especial, Draco. Como pode não ver isso?"

"Eu já estou vendo tudo o que eu preciso agora." Draco replicou calmo, e seu tom mais azul dos olhos brilhou intensamente. Então Harry o beijava com sofreguidão, já o livrando da camisa e expondo o peito magro e delineado. A pele que tanto desejava e que tanto o provocava. Seus braços envolveram o corpo menor enquanto seus lábios apreciavam a textura e o gosto da boca macia.

"Eu não quero que você seja de mais ninguém. Nunca mais." Harry falou no instante em que o contato de suas bocas se quebrava, e os olhos se abriam para se focarem novamente nas cores uns dos outros. "Eu quero você, apenas meu, para sempre."

Draco olhou sério para o vampiro, algo naquela afirmação o perturbando intensamente. Não o fato de Harry querê-lo. O coração do loiro se apertava de uma forma gostosa e quente no peito ao saber disso. Ao saber que alguém o queria tanto, e em seu 'querer' encarava-o com aqueles olhos verdes enegrecidos que lhe roubavam ainda mais o ar.

O que o perturbava era o _para sempre_. Porque ele não era para sempre. Harry era. Harry continuaria, e o sempre em que ele, Draco Malfoy, estaria incluído, não seria mais do que equivalentes a segundos na vida do vampiro. E o aperto que era bom tornou-se doloroso, porque ele queria fazer parte de _todo_ o sempre de Harry.

Ele sentia que só recomeçara a viver agora, e pela primeira vez de forma tão... _livre_. E pareceu-lhe tão certo que isso se estendesse ao infinito, que suas próximas palavras saíram fluidas e cheias de uma certeza irrefragável por entre seus lábios, o que causou certa surpresa também em si próprio.

"Então me transforme."

Harry estancou, as pálpebras se abrindo pelo inesperado daquele pedido. Teve certeza de que seu queixo também caíra, mas nenhum som saiu de sua garganta. Ele simplesmente jamais preveria algo como aquilo. Ele não imaginaria que Draco quisesse transformar-se em um vampiro, ainda mais depois de vislumbrar, ao longo das conversas que haviam tido nos últimos dias e há pouco, o quanto ele odiara vagar sozinho, o quanto _odiava_ necessitar do sangue de outras pessoas para sobreviver.

Isso queria dizer que Draco o amava acima de todas essas mazelas? O loiro ainda não dissera como se sentia em relação a ele, mas não era como se Harry precisasse de palavras. Ele podia sentir na pele, e agora, saber que Draco queria realmente ficar ao seu lado _para sempre_ ia muito além de uma confirmação. Porque se já não é fácil amar a mesma pessoa e querer permanecer ao lado dela por trinta, quarenta anos, o que dirá pela eternidade?

Harry levantou-se do divã, afastando-se alguns passos, sem desgrudar os olhos do loiro. Seus pensamentos o atingiam tão rapidamente, de maneira tão confusa, que ele não conseguia articular as palavras com clareza, e elas lhe fugiam, e outras dúvidas apareciam. Draco se sentou no divã, encarando-o com a expressão serena, ainda que determinada.

"Eu falei sério, apesar de ter surpreendido a mim mesmo." Ele disse calmo.

Harry respirou fundo, seu lado guiado pelos instintos querendo despertar com aquele desejo do loiro de ser mordido, transformado. Era como um chamado, e Harry sentiu seu corpo se contrair, enquanto o aroma doce e inebriante de Draco o atingia com mais força e impacto. E se o matasse ao tentar transformá-lo?

"Harry, diga alguma coisa." Draco pediu, levantando-se também, o que fez o vampiro dar um passo para trás.

"Eu... Eu nunca transformei ninguém. Eu nem ao menos sei como fazer isso!" Harry exclamou exasperado e transtornado. Draco não deveria sugerir algo como aquilo tão de repente, ou com tanta naturalidade.

"Todo vampiro sabe como transformar alguém. É instintivo, não precisa ser ensinado." Draco falou desconsiderando e tentando se aproximar de Harry, mas ele novamente deu alguns passos para trás, mantendo a distância.

"E como você pode saber?" Harry retrucou. "Fique parado, droga!"

Draco estacou em pé no centro da sala, encolhendo-se levemente devido ao tom do vampiro. Mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar, perguntando-se por que ele estava rejeitando a ideia como se ela fosse abominável e inconcebível. Não era o que ele recém afirmara? Que o queria para sempre? Então por quê...?

"Eu já disse que estudei e li muito, quando mais novo, sobre as criaturas mágicas que são 'perigosas' a um veela. Talvez eu saiba mais sobre vampiros do que você próprio." Murmurou ainda sem conseguir erguer o olhar para o outro. De novo, o peso da rejeição voltava a instalar-se sobre seus ombros.

"Então você deveria saber que posso perder o controle! Que posso matá-lo com um simples descuido, por questão de segundos!" Harry praticamente gritou, fechando os olhos e apertando os pulsos. O ar dentro daquela sala estava tornando-se irrespirável. Ele precisava se alimentar, sua garganta estava ardendo e seu organismo implorando por sangue.

Draco ergueu olhar, surpreso, entendendo então o medo e a dúvida do vampiro.

"Você não me mataria. Você é forte, Harry. Já é incrível que tenha se controlado todo esse tempo. Se você fosse um vampiro descontrolado qualquer, eu já estaria morto há muito tempo." Assegurou, avançando tentativamente mais um passo e estendendo a mão para tocar o rosto do vampiro, porém Harry segurou seu pulso no ar, impedindo-o de tocá-lo.

"Eu preciso pensar. Eu... Seu cheiro está me matando. Preciso de um pouco de ar." Harry falou sério, sumindo com um estalo no momento seguinte. Draco suspirou, abaixando o braço e deixando os ombros caírem.

"Deveria ter sido mais esperto e sugerido isso _depois_ do sexo." Resmungou consigo mesmo enquanto pensava em como os vampiros eram exagerados. Sentou-se novamente no divã e alcançou o violino, pondo-se a tocar novamente – já havia se esquecido de como tocar ajudava-lhe a pensar com clareza.

Harry não iria matá-lo.

_Sabia_ disso, apesar de não fazer ideia de por que tinha tanta certeza. Talvez por causa da maneira apaixonada com que o verde brilhava ao mirá-lo. Ou talvez porque a alma atormentada e o coração consternado do vampiro vibrassem e encontrassem consolo apenas nele, com desabafos sinceros sobre infortúnios, angústias e mágoas infindáveis que se externavam oprimidas por gotas de sangue. Sangue este frio, mas ardente como o desejo, e consolador como a esperança.

Mas assim como havia as lágrimas, rubis amargurados e arrebatados pela dor de uma alma dilacerada, também havia os sorrisos que apenas ele, Draco, conseguia agora despertar em alguém em quem sorrir já fora um ato tão prosaico e fácil, ingênuo; mas que agora era tão difícil e complexo, ainda que verdadeiro. E ao entender que a recíproca era verdadeira: que sentia o mesmo, e só poderia sorrir de verdade ao lado do vampiro que lhe roubara o coração de modo tão irreparável, como um rompante de uma cachoeira por muito tempo presa, mas então liberta com um beijo de liberdade, soube, então, que o amava.

E que seu amor era para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Obrigada a todos que estão comentando, o retorno de vocês é super importante para mim, e eu fico emocionada com cada review! Essa fic tem uma valor sentimental enorme para mim, e sempre fico trêmula antes de postar, e depois esperando para saber o que vocês acharam. xD

Estou torcendo para que tenham gostado do capítulo! n_n

Beijos! :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Gone**

Com o movimento no Café Greco mais calmo – a época de turismo da cidade acabando, e apenas os moradores locais que eram clientes ferrenhos e fiéis aparecendo –, Draco sentou-se em uma das mesas, uma xícara de café bem forte entre as mãos pequenas, encarando o lado de fora da rua. O final de tarde que sempre demorava tanto a chegar. A angústia de ter de passar os dias sozinhos sem Harry, e o medo infundado de que ele simplesmente se cansasse e partisse, deixando-o para viver o resto de sua vida imortal sem ele.

Depois de tantos meses, Draco sabia que não conseguiria ir adiante sem Harry. O laço que eles haviam criado era forte demais, único demais. E em todas as vezes em que o vampiro bebia de seu sangue, esse laço se estreitava, pois compartilhavam pensamentos, sonhos, lembranças durante aquele ato, tudo fluindo como água corrente entre os corpos. Era mais vívido do que qualquer conversa, qualquer gesto, qualquer carinho. Era compartilhar a alma com outrem.

O café desceu quente e amargo por sua garganta, arrancando-lhe um suspiro e lembrando-o de que ainda estava vivo. Harry se negava a transformá-lo. Insistia de que não era porque não o queria, mas porque temia matá-lo.

"Eu nunca me perdoaria se isso acontecesse, Draco. O que seria de mim se eu te perdesse? E por culpa única e exclusivamente minha?" Eram as palavras do vampiro, ou variações dela. Draco parara de insistir depois de um tempo. Harry sempre ficava instável nesses momentos e saía para 'caçar', o que era uma noite a menos dos dois juntos.

Draco gostaria de encontrar um modo de convencê-lo, mas sabia que era em vão. Harry era muito cabeça-dura, mais do que suspeitara a princípio, mas era algo que fazia sentido. Afinal, enfrentara uma guerra quando era apenas um adolescente. Apenas alguém muito teimoso para simplesmente não largar tudo e fugir.

Como ele fizera.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou, repreendendo-se por voltar para essas memórias que tanto o machucavam. Mas, será que se voltasse no tempo mudaria o que fizera? Será que permanecer na Europa teria evitado que seu coração se quebrasse com as lembranças daquela época em que era um bruxo que todos viam apenas como mimado, metido e arrogante, e que de pureblood não tinha nada? Talvez ninguém pudesse mudar o próprio destino, independentemente do caminho escolhido. Talvez como o ditado de que todos os caminhos levam a Roma, também fosse assim com os caminhos da vida.

Talvez ele estivesse destinado a ter Harry em sua vida daquela forma, ou não. Ou foram justamente seus erros que o levaram até seu maior acerto. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Então era mesmo possível deixar tudo para trás quando o final é feliz, pleno. Quando existe uma justificativa, uma compensação para o passado que, como Harry dissera uma vez, atropela e mata. Claro, Harry era muito mais do que uma mera compensação.

Aqueles últimos meses estavam repletos de boas lembranças. Já haviam passeado por todos os lugares bonitos de Roma, conhecido a história da cidade contratando guias que, claro, haviam exigido bastante dinheiro para mostrar os monumentos, os museus e estátuas durante o período noturno. Sempre resmungavam que _esses turistas estavam a cada dia mais excêntricos_. Havia apenas um lugar onde não haviam ido, e era para onde Draco queria ir aquela noite. Na Colina de Pincio, na Piazza del Popolo, onde Monique contara que conhecera seu falecido marido.

Depois dessa noite, Draco já pensara no que queria fazer. Agora que estava mais forte, que se sentia quase curado da doença que assolara sua alma nos últimos anos, era hora de enfrentar por completo seu passado e buscar por total redenção.

Terminou o café e continuou esperando enquanto tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa. Ergueu o olhar quando alguém se sentou à mesa na cadeira em frente à sua.

"Eu estava esperando por esse dia. Por um lado, ele me deixa triste, mas por outro, aquece meu coração." Disse Monique, colocando a mão sobre a de Draco por cima da mesa. O sorriso dela era uma mistura do que acabara de dizer, porém sinceridade emanava daquele gesto.

Draco colocou a outra mão sobre a dela. Às vezes não conseguia entender como ela o conhecia tão bem.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta. Obrigado por tudo, Monique." Falou sinceramente, sentindo o peito se apertar e uma vontade forte de derramar algumas lágrimas. Ela era a única pessoa que tivera ao seu lado em sete anos.

"Eu não sei sobre seu passado, não sei muito sobre aquele jovem com quem você está se relacionando, mas ele conseguiu arrancar-lhe aquela melancolia que já parecia fazer parte de seus sorrisos, de seus olhos. Eu queria tê-lo ajudado mais, meu querido." Monique se levantou e foi dar um abraço no loiro.

Draco ficou em pé e retribuiu o gesto.

"Você ajudou muito. Desculpe por ter escondido tanto de você, mas-"

"Shh, não importa. Há coisas que é melhor não falar, ou lembrar, eu sei bem disso. Só não se esqueça de mandar um cartão vez ou outra, sim? Você não é meu filho de sangue, mas será sempre meu filho de coração." Ela o lembrou, beijando-o na testa e limpando uma lágrima fina que escorrera por uma das bochechas rosadas do mais novo.

"Não se preocupe. Eu ainda volto para visitá-la." Garantiu. Ela deu-lhe dois tapinhas na bochecha e sorriu, os olhos tornando-se brilhosos pelas lágrimas também.

"Vá buscar toda a felicidade que você merece agora, meu querido. Marcus me ajudará a terminar o serviço e fechar o Café." Ela disse, pegando a xícara de Draco sobre a mesa e voltando para a cozinha.

Draco foi até o armário onde guardava suas coisas, pegou-as e saiu para a Via Condotti, o vento mais gelado de fim de estação deixando também a ponta de seu nariz mais avermelhado. Ajeitou melhor o cachecol ao redor do pescoço e, não mais do que alguns passos depois, sentiu braços fortes envolverem-no por trás.

"Saiu mais cedo hoje." Harry o beijou na parte de trás da orelha, fazendo-o estremecer. Incrível como ele facilmente causava-lhe aquelas reações com os gestos mais simples.

"Monique me liberou." Draco disse apenas. "Vem, vamos caminhar." Pegou a mão do vampiro e começou a arrastá-lo consigo.

"Você parece mais sério do que o normal hoje. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Harry perguntou, analisando a expressão de Draco.

"Eu digo quando chegarmos."

"Chegarmos aonde?"

"Você já vai ver. Eu só quero um lugar mais discreto para aparatarmos." Draco falou, puxando então o vampiro para uma rua transversal à Via Condotti. Abraçou-o e sorriu, mirando-o nos olhos antes de aparatar para o belvedere no alto de uma das colinas romanas, da onde se via a Piazza del Popolo e, ao longe, o horizonte da cidade coroado pelo domo da Basílica de São Pedro.

Harry olhou impressionado para a vista. As luzes da cidade pareciam mais vívidas aquela noite.

"Ainda não tínhamos vindo aqui. É lindo." Harry falou, puxando Draco para seus braços. "Essa vista merece um beijo cinematográfico." Completou antes de esmagar os lábios do loiro, inclinando-se e quase fazendo o menor dobrar em dois. Draco segurou as roupas do vampiro, mesmo estando bem preso nos braços dele, e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a língua de ambos iniciasse aquela dança sensual e sôfrega.

Quando o puxou para cima novamente, Draco estava sem ar, e demorou alguns segundos até conseguir se recompor. Harry adorava quando conseguia deixá-lo daquele jeito: ofegante, corado e deliciosamente vulnerável.

"Não faça essa expressão de vitória. Se você não fosse um vampiro, estaria no mesmo estado." Draco resmungou olhando feio para o outro, ainda que houvesse diversão em suas íris peroladas em tons de céu.

"Huuum... Mas eu não ficaria com essas bochechas adoravelmente avermelhadas." Harry sorriu matreiro, cercando o loiro contra o muro de apoio do belvedere e apoiando as mãos sobre a pedra, um braço de cada lado do corpo do menor. Draco corou ainda mais, indignado.

"É o frio, Potter." Retrucou, estreitando os olhos.

"O frio... ou o calor?" Harry afastou o cachecol do pescoço de Draco antes de começar a percorrer os lábios pelo local, arranhando muito de leve a pele sensível com a ponta de seus caninos.

"H-Harry..." Draco ronronou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e deixando seu pescoço completamente a mercê do vampiro; seu corpo tremendo com a perspectiva de ser mordido. Harry evitava beber seu sangue todos os dias. Agora que parava para pensar, na verdade, já se passara mais de um mês desde que ele o fizera, e a vontade de sentir os dentes afiados afundando em sua pele fez com que fechasse os olhos, abraçando-se com mais força ao vampiro.

"Você não deveria me provocar assim." Harry avisou, erguendo a cabeça para mirar o menor. "Você sabe que posso-"

"Não! Não termine essa frase." Draco replicou, imediatamente recuperando a sanidade e fugindo dos braços do outro. "Eu não aguento mais essa sua ideia de que pode me matar a qualquer momento. É por isso que não quer nem ao menos beber mais do meu sangue?" Olhou irritado para o vampiro. "Já não chega não querer me transformar."

"Draco..."

"Não quero continuar com esse assunto." Draco suspirou desviando o olhar. "Não quero brigar por causa disso. Eu só... não sei como levar isso adiante enquanto houver esse seu medo de cometer um descuido a cada momento. Você não percebe, mas vamos acabar nos afastando se continuarmos assim."

Harry permaneceu em silêncio, encarando o menor com incredulidade.

"Que bem eu posso fazer a você, se precisa ficar se controlando a cada segundo que está comigo?" Draco apertou os punhos e os olhos. "Eu só queria ser alguém melhor para você..."

"Draco!" Harry exclamou, acabando com a distância entre eles e segurando-o pelos ombros. "Você não precisa mudar nada! Eu não me importo de precisar me controlar." Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo. "Eu queria muito transformá-lo. Eu sempre me doei e fiz tudo que os outros esperavam de mim, sempre fiz _o certo_, e antes de conhecê-lo eu nem sabia se havia valido à pena. Então, _foda-se_, eu o transformaria mesmo que fosse errado, mesmo que alguns acreditem que vida eterna é tudo, menos vida. Eu faria errado se isso resultasse em você comigo até o fim dos dias. Eu seria egoísta, porque não penso mais em certo ou errado, penso apenas em nós. E no que eu sinto."

Draco encarava o vampiro com o semblante sério, mas com olhos atentos, brilhantes. Harry voltou a abraçá-lo, mas agora de modo desesperado, como se temesse perder o loiro naquele exato instante.

"Eu te amo, você já sabe disso. Eu te amei desde que coloquei os olhos em você no Capitólio. E eu faria qualquer coisa para que jamais nos afastássemos, mas não colocar sua vida em risco. Você acha que eu sou forte, Draco, mas não sou tanto quanto você imagina..."

Draco quis dizer que ele estava errado, que era a pessoa mais forte que já conhecera, mas se manteve quieto, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do vampiro, deixando um suspiro escapar.

"Está uma noite bonita hoje. Acho que teremos muitas estrelas." Comentou em um tom etéreo, distraído. Harry olhou para o céu e assentiu de leve. "Você acha que podemos ficar aqui essa noite? Queria me despedir de Roma."

"Despedir de Roma?" Harry perguntou. Draco se afastou e puxou-o até um banco da onde podiam ver toda a vista mais confortavelmente. Sentou-se com Harry ao seu lado e se aconchegou junto a ele.

"Preciso voltar para a Inglaterra. Preciso rever minha mãe. E preciso do perdão dela." Draco falou rápido, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Vem comigo?"

Harry o olhou profundamente, incapaz de acreditar que ele ainda achasse que precisava perguntar.

"Eu vou para qualquer lugar do mundo com você." Retrucou, ao que o loiro deitou a cabeça novamente em seu ombro, olhando para a cidade que agora parecia mais distante, tornando-se, aos olhos de ambos, parte do passado.

"Só até a Inglaterra está bom." Draco falou, entrelaçando uma mão à do vampiro. E ficaram em silêncio, apenas observando a chegada das estrelas, prelúdio de sua partida.

**xXx**

Londres continuava úmida exatamente como se lembrava, e o céu mantinha aquele mesmo tom nublado. Caía uma leve garoa cinzenta quando pararam em frente à antiga moradia de Harry, Grimmauld Place. Ficariam ali enquanto permanecessem na cidade – não sabiam por quanto tempo.

"O lugar deve estar completamente desorganizado e sujo." Harry avisou enquanto empurrava a porta e dava espaço para que Draco entrasse.

A viagem, feita basicamente de trem, fora tranquila e silenciosa, ambos perdidos em memórias enquanto voltavam para a cidade que haviam considerado um lar por muitos anos. Mas, mesmo em silêncio, sabiam no que o outro pensava, e os olhares que trocavam falavam mais do que mil palavras. Era uma cumplicidade que surgira lentamente, como chuva moldando pedras que jamais voltariam às mesmas formas de antes.

"Eu só preciso de uma cama para dormir e não acordar pelo próximo milênio." Draco exagerou, mas realmente sentia-se exausto da viagem.

"Certo, vou lhe mostrar o caminho." Harry falou, largando a mala com tudo – devidamente encolhido – que possuíam no chão, antes de pegar Draco de surpresa no colo e começar a avançar pela casa.

"Potter! Mas que indignidade..." Resmungou enquanto o vampiro subia as escadas em direção ao quarto que usava antigamente. Harry apenas sorriu cafajeste e continuou avançando.

Harry chutou uma das portas do corredor e entrou no quarto. Com um rápido movimento de uma das mãos, afastou os lençóis e a sujeira de cima da cama.

"Acho que Kreacher ainda deve estar por aqui. Não está tão sujo quanto eu imaginava." Ele jogou Draco na cama de casal sem cerimônia alguma, fazendo o loiro voar e cair no colchão soltando um impropério. Porém, ele não teve tempo para reclamar antes que o vampiro, rápido como a luz, estivesse sentado sobre sua cintura, arrancando suas roupas. "Eu estava louco para fazer isso em um lugar melhor do que uma cabine de trem." Confessou.

"Como se você não tivesse aproveitado naquelas cabines..." Draco murmurou, ofegando quando Harry rasgou o resto de suas roupas e jogou-as para longe. Depois, segurou seus cabelos, que estavam soltos agora – já que era Monique quem os trançava quase todos os dias – e puxou-o para cima, chocando suas bocas com ânsia e entusiasmo.

Draco gemeu quando a língua gelada do vampiro deslizou pela sua, e escorregou as mãos para dentro da roupa dele, apreciando o corpo bem feito sob suas palmas.

"Você me deixa louco." Harry sussurrou rouco, descendo os lábios pelo contorno do maxilar delicado até o pescoço, onde o mordeu, sem conseguir se refrear. Draco agarrou-se com mais força ao vampiro, pego de surpresa pela mordida. Fazia tanto tempo que Harry não bebia seu sangue.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu como se seu corpo queimasse pelo prazer, os gemidos escapando um atrás do outro de sua garganta enquanto Harry esforçava-se para não rosnar devido ao deleite que era aquele ato. Os sentimentos do loiro escorriam junto com o sangue para dentro de si, imagens dos dois juntos, se amando, tocando, beijando, as sensações triplicando, quadruplicando, até que apenas os dois existissem no mundo. Puxou o menor para seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que abria a braguilha da calça e libertava sem membro rígido.

Draco quase gritou em meio ao gemido quando o prazer da penetração misturou-se ao da mordida, e agarrou-se ao vampiro, tremendo, implorando por algo que nem sabia, suas palavras perdendo-se em meio ao êxtase, enquanto Harry ditava os movimentos de seu quadril, cada vez mais fundo, mais forte. Quando percebeu, ele já não mais o mordia, apenas beijava seu pescoço, mas as sensações continuavam aumentando, levando-o ao clímax e à exaustão. Às vezes, era mais do que seu corpo humano conseguia suportar, uma ebulição de energia e lascívia e paixão.

Quando atingiu o ápice, Harry precisou segurá-lo para que não desfalecesse na cama, e ainda ficaram um tempo abraçados antes que ele o deitasse no colchão, acomodando-se ao seu lado e afastando uma longa madeixa de cabelo de seu rosto.

"Agora precisarei dormir por _dois_ milênios." Draco ronronou, virando-se de lado e acomodando suas costas ao peito do vampiro, que o abraçou, aspirando profundamente o aroma em seu pescoço.

"Você é a pessoa com os piores hábitos de sono que eu conheço." Harry murmurou, passeando a mão pelo corpo do menor. Draco era simplesmente perfeito, belo como nenhuma outra criatura viva que o vampiro já houvesse visto. Apenas por isso perdoava as pessoas que ousavam olhá-lo descaradamente por onde quer que passassem.

"Talvez porque eu namore um vampiro." Draco retrucou irônico, ronronando mais quando Harry começou a beijá-lo no ombro e nas costas.

"Você está com fome? Posso conseguir alguma coisa." Harry disse, erguendo-se um pouco da cama, porém Draco o impediu puxando-o de volta.

"Não, agora não. Apenas fique aqui comigo." Ele murmurou sonolento, o tom arrastado. "Amanhã... amanhã irei até a Mansão Malfoy."

Harry assentiu, voltando a deitar com um cotovelo apoiado na cama, observando o loiro. Podia sentir a insegurança dele.

"Você acha... você acha que ela ainda vai querer me ver? Que vai me perdoar? Eu a abandonei durante todos esses anos... e eu nem entendo mais por quê."

"É claro que ela vai lhe perdoar, Draco. Descanse agora..." Murmurou.

Pouco depois, Draco adormeceu com Harry velando seu sono e pensando que também precisava rever algumas pessoas que não sabia se o perdoariam por seu sumiço. Mas em seu caso, o perdão delas não era tão importante, apesar de desejá-lo. Se não fosse pelo loiro, sequer teria voltado àquele lugar.

**XxX**

Draco encarou a entrada da Mansão Malfoy com a expressão decidida. Viera até ali sozinho, pois era dia agora. Mas, mesmo que Harry pudesse acompanhá-lo, ele preferia assim. Caminhou até a porta principal, atravessando o longo jardim e bateu a pesada argola de metal contra a porta de madeira. O barulho ressonou por alguns instantes e então um elfo doméstico abria-lhe a porta.

Avançou para dentro da mansão sem prestar contas com o elfo.

"Onde está Narcisa?" Perguntou objetivo.

"Você é... você é..." O elfo estava pasmo, e só então, depois de dispensar um olhar mais demorado nele, Draco reconheceu o mesmo elfo que cuidava da casa na época em que fugira, apenas algumas rugas a mais e a postura mais encurvada.

"Sim. Onde ela está?"

"Ela... está nos aposentos dela. Está muito doente..." O elfo avisou, apertando as mãozinhas com medo de ser castigado pelas más notícias. Draco arregalou os olhos, seu coração disparando. Pensou em perguntar o que ela tinha, mas não importava realmente. Correu até os aposentos da mãe, surpreendendo-se por ainda lembrar tão bem dos caminhos daquele lugar enorme.

Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Narcisa deitada na grande cama de dossel. Quem a olhasse, poderia jurar que estava morta, tamanha era a brancura de sua pele. Draco caminhou até a cama e ajoelhou-se ao lado da mãe, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, e segurou a mão delicada dela. Mesmo doente, ela ainda era linda. Também já não deveria tomar as poções que inibiam sua descendência veela, que ela lhe contara tomar desde muito pequena – motivo por que Lucius não desconfiara da 'sujeira' no sangue da esposa até o nascimento de Draco.

Por que demorara tanto? Agora tudo parecia pequeno, desimportante. Ele cometera um grande erro, mas culpar-se por tantos anos, incapaz de seguir em frente, era o mesmo que perpetuar esse erro. Sentiu-se estúpido e tolo, mas ao menos agora estava ali, fazendo o que era certo.

"Draco..." Narcisa abriu os olhos muito azuis, fixando-os no filho. Imediatamente eles se encheram de lágrima. "Não posso acreditar... Você está mesmo aqui?" Ela estendeu a mão para acariciar o rosto do filho. "Está tão bonito."

"Mãe." Draco virou o rosto para beijar a mão da mulher. "Me desculpe. Por fugir, por ser um covarde."

"Não, meu bem. Não há o que desculpar." Ela falou em seu modo que era sempre sereno, forte, mesmo quando inúmeras lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. "Eu pensei que não o veria uma última vez antes de partir."

"Não fale isso! Eu estou aqui agora... Eu deveria ter vindo antes." Draco estava chorando também, apertando a mão da mãe com desespero. Ela sorriu fraco.

"Você sofreu tanto nessa casa, meu bem. Não o culpo por fugir."

"Minha fuga matou Lucius." Draco falou, apoiando a testa contra a mão dela, sem soltá-la, e sentiu um carinho em seus cabelos.

"O caminho que Lucius escolheu o matou. Aquele bruxo horrendo não o matou porque você fugiu, Draco. Matou-o porque seu pai escolheu juntar-se a um mestiço que nenhum bruxo decente deveria seguir." Ela falou calma. "Mas isso é passado. Não importa."

Draco continuou chorando, sentindo que a vida no corpo de sua mãe esvaía-se. Ela estava tão fraca.

"Quero ouvir, meu bem. Conte-me tudo que fez nesses últimos anos. Deixe-me morrer conhecendo quem meu filho é hoje." Narcisa pediu olhando-o com carinho.

"Não quero que morra." Draco falou erguendo o olhar.

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu, erguendo-se com dificuldade para sentar-se na cama. "Deite aqui, há tanto que quero ouvir. Conte-me tudo." Ela repetiu.

Draco subiu na cama e deitou a cabeça no colo dela e, enquanto recebia os afagos maternos, começou a contar aqueles nove anos em que não se haviam visto. Ela olhava-o preocupada, sabendo que sofrera, e sorria quando contava algum bom episódio. Ela não comentou muito quando contou sobre Harry, mantendo-se pensativa.

"Ele pagou a dívida dele." Ela disse apenas.

Depois ela lhe contou como conseguira convencer Voldemort de que ainda era fiel, apesar das atitudes impensadas do filho e marido, e em como mentira para o Lord na batalha final em Hogwarts, o que garantira a vitória de Harry. Depois contou que o ministério tirara-lhe quase tudo, à exceção da mansão, e que tentara mandar detetives particulares atrás de Draco, mas todos exigiam mais do que podia pagar. Então adoeceu, acometida por uma doença rara há quatro anos. Os medibruxos não lhe deram mais do que meses de vida, porém ela continuava resistindo, contra todas as expectativas, esperando pela volta do filho.

"Eu sabia que você voltaria, cedo ou tarde." Ela acariciou o rosto de Draco. "Agradeça a Potter por devolver a vontade de viver ao meu filho. Você era muito novo para tê-la perdido."

"Eu sei. Me perdoe."

"Pare de se desculpar, Draco. Eu nunca o culpei. Eu não fui uma boa mãe. Deixei que seu pai continuasse a ministrar aquelas drogas para que ninguém descobrisse sobre seu lado veela, não tentei impedir quando ele disse que você seria transformado em Comensal da Morte. Deixei que ele dissesse todas aquelas coisas horríveis a nós dois... Tudo porque eu acreditava que era também suja por ser meio-veela. Me desculpe por isso, meu bem."

"Mas ele foi um bom pai, apesar de tudo, não foi? Acho que era sua forma distorcida de nos proteger. Afinal, ele também foi criado com esses mesmo conceitos, mas não nos expulsou daqui quando descobriu a verdade..." Draco ponderou lembrando que, apesar do jeito frio do falecido pai, ele sempre cuidara para que tivessem tudo, para que nada lhes faltasse.

"Sim, algumas pessoas têm maneiras erradas e distorcidas de amar. Mas o tempo faz tudo valer à pena. E nem o erro é desperdício." Ela comentou docemente, e Draco sentiu do fundo do coração que aquela era uma grande verdade. Entendia agora.

Seu coração estava leve. Ser profundamente amado por alguém lhe deu força; amar alguém profundamente lhe deu coragem. Ele conseguira se perdoar, e a pessoa de quem mais precisava do perdão também.

Não iria mais olhar para trás.

Mas foi com dor que recebeu a notícia do falecimento de sua mãe durante a noite posterior à sua visita. Lembrou-se de como ela se despedira. "Até esse momento, mantive-me firme e com vontade de viver, pois o que mais queria era ver seus olhos novamente, e ter a certeza de que você estava bem e feliz. Mas agora preciso dormir, meu amor. Estou tão cansada..." Ela falara para então dar-lhe um beijo de despedida. Ela sabia que iria partir, aquela noite. Estivera apenas esperando para ver o filho uma última vez.

Draco organizou o velório, e nenhuma lágrima deixou seu rosto enquanto o caixão descia para a terra, pois sabia que sua mãe estava agora em paz.

Assim como ele.

**XxX**

Seus amigos olhavam-no com incredulidade, sem acreditar que era mesmo ele ali. Por um momento, Harry perguntou-se se aquilo fora uma boa ideia; porém, assim que sentiu eles o puxarem para um abraço, com lágrimas nos olhos, permitiu-se sorrir. Sentira falta deles, percebia apenas agora. Saíra de Londres com grande ressentimento pela atitude dos dois, mas um tempo de ausência fizera bem à amizade dos três; dera-lhes tempo para compreender e aceitar tudo que acontecera.

"Você sumiu, Harry! Poderia ao menos ter mandado alguma notícia!" Hermione exclamou afastando as lágrimas, e foi quando Harry percebeu a barriga um pouco mais avantajada dela.

"Desculpe." Falou, sem saber muito bem como agir.

"Incrível, realmente não mudou nada!" Exclamou Ron, dando-lhe um tapa no ombro.

"Foram menos de quatro anos, Ron. Mesmo não sendo um vampiro, não teria mudado muito. Vocês dois parecem exatamente iguais desde a última vez que os vi." Sorriu, e era verdade.

"Vem, vamos para a cozinha, vou preparar um chá e você pode nos contar o que andou fazendo durante todo esse tempo." Hermione ordenou, virando-se e seguindo até a cozinha. Ron inclinou-se para cochichar para Harry.

"Ela ficou ainda mais mandona depois que engravidou. E eu ainda tenho seis meses pela frente..." Falou exasperado, arrancando uma risada do vampiro.

"Eu ouvi isso, Ronald!"

Harry não contou muito do que fizera. Seus primeiros meses não foram muito exemplares, afinal. Só depois que começou a selecionar melhor as vítimas, geralmente amorais que mereciam de fato morrer, e aprendeu a não beber até a última gota de sangue, é que conseguiu alguma paz. Raramente se descontrolava e matava alguém agora. Não se achava no direito de escolher a hora da morte de ninguém, mesmo de um assassino, estuprador ou ladrão.

Porém quando contou sobre Draco é que os amigos ficaram realmente surpresos. Todos acreditavam que ele estava morto, uma vez que nunca voltara, mesmo depois da guerra.

"Eu bem que achava que ele não retornar não era uma boa desculpa para acreditar na morte dele. Todos que voltaram depois da guerra foram considerados párias pela sociedade bruxa por não terem se envolvido, e geralmente acabavam indo embora do país novamente." Ponderou Hermione.

"Você vai transformá-lo?" Ron a interrompeu sem nenhum tato, e recebeu um tapa da namorada por isso. "Hei, eu só estou perguntando... Afinal, você disse que o ama, Harry, e que foi ele quem lhe deu um motivo para seguir em frente, aceitar sua condição... Mas você sabe, seres humanos não duram para sempre como vampiros."

"Ron!" Hermione exclamou exasperada.

"Tudo bem, Hermione. Eu sei bem disso, mas geralmente prefiro não pensar sobre o assunto. Eu gostaria de transformá-lo, é o que ele quer também, mas tenho medo de matá-lo." Falou, cansado de repetir aquilo, também para si mesmo.

"Ele também quer?" Perguntou Hermione pasmada. "Mas, Harry... Não é apenas pelo perigo de _você _matá-lo. Veelas, ou meio-veelas raramente conseguem sobreviver à transformação." A morena virara pesquisadora sobre criaturas mágicas depois que Harry se transformara, abandonando a carreira no Ministério. Dava aulas em um Instituto de Educação Avançada sobre o assunto – algo impressionante para alguém que começara a se dedicar ao assunto há tão pouco tempo.

"O quê?" Harry perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"Assim como os muggles não aceitam bem a transformação e tornam-se vampiros que não passam de criaturas sem capacidade de raciocínio e controle, bruxos com descendência veelas raramente sobrevivem à transformação. Não se sabe ao certo por que, afinal, casos como esse são raros. Porém acredito ser algo relacionado às defesas mágicas deles, que são diferentes de um bruxo comum. Nossa magia se adéqua ao vampirismo, porém a deles o combate. São raríssimos os casos em que eles conseguem sobreviver." Hermione relatou, olhando para Harry com um semblante abatido.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar.

_Draco sabe disso. _

O vampiro teve certeza de que o loiro sabia dessa informação, pois ele sempre se gabava de conhecer muito sobre veelas, vampiros e outras criaturas mágicas. Mesmo assim, ele insistira para que o transformasse. O que ele queria? Morrer? Por que agiria dessa forma?

"Eu preciso ir." Falou Harry desnorteado, dirigindo-se para a saída.

"Harry! Espera! Ao menos nos diga se podemos visitá-lo amanhã ou depois." Chamou Ron, tentando segurar-lhe o braço.

"Eu darei notícias." Falou apenas.

Quando reencontrou Draco, ele estava em casa dormindo, e, no dia seguinte, ouviram sobre o falecimento de Narcisa. Harry então decidiu esperar para esclarecer aquela história.

Durante o velório, manteve-se distante, oculto pelas sombras de início de noite do belo cemitério onde Narcisa seria sepultada. Seu coração doía, pois agora tinha certeza absoluta de que, um dia, Draco não estaria ao seu lado.

Que partiria, assim como Narcisa partira.

**XxX**

O loiro caminhou em direção ao vampiro enquanto o resto dos poucos presentes no velório dispersava. Draco queria sair logo dali, pois não aguentava os olhares incrédulos e desconfiados que vinha recebendo, seguido das condolências, fossem elas vazias ou não. Nada daquilo lhe importava. Queria apenas abraçar a única pessoa que ainda amava e ficar assim por dias.

Porém, antes que alcançasse Harry, sentiu uma presença à sua esquerda aproximando-se rápido, de forma perigosa. Virou-se, tentando alcançar a varinha no bolso, porém era tarde, e logo a criatura estava sobre si, rasgando seu pescoço com brutalidade. Outro vampiro. Escolhera justamente um cemitério que provavelmente estava sendo usado como esconderijo pela criatura.

Sentiu a visão turvar, mas, antes que perdesse a consciência, alguém puxou o vampiro para trás e cravou uma estaca que não passava de um pedaço de galho pontiagudo no peito dele, matando-o de imediato. E então Harry ajoelhava-se ao seu lado, olhando-o desesperado.

"Draco! Não, não, não. Por favor, não morra, não morra." Ele implorou, abraçando-o e lambendo seu pescoço terrivelmente injuriado para coagular o sangue, mas parecia em vão, porque o líquido continuava jorrando como se não fosse mais compatível ao corpo ao qual pertencera.

Harry aparatou para o St. Mungus com Draco em seus braços, gritando por ajuda.

Os medibruxos olharam-no com repulsa, como se houvesse sido ele o culpado pelo estado em que Draco encontrava-se, mas o vampiro não se importou.

"Ajudem-no logo, o que estão esperando?" Gritou com raiva.

Draco via tudo como em um sonho. Sentia tanto sono, suas pálpebras pesavam tanto. _Onde estava Harry? _Perguntou-se, antes que a inconsciência o alcançasse como brumas negras em um dia nublado e quente.

**XxX**

"Harry!"

O vampiro ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o chamado. Ron e Hermione aproximavam-se a passos rápidos do banco do hospital em que estava sentado. Seus olhos estavam inchados e manchados pelas gotas de sangue que insistiam em escapar.

"Viemos assim que ficamos sabendo." Hermione sentou-se ao lado do amigo e passou um braço pelos ombros dele. "Como ele está?"

Harry tremeu tentando encontrar as palavras. O médico recém o deixara, depois de dar-lhe a notícia.

"Ele está em coma. O médico... o médico disse que ele perdeu muito sangue, e que é praticamente impossível conseguir sangue compatível com o dele a tempo... o tipo sanguíneo dele é raro demais, por ser meio-veela..." Explicou com dificuldade, apertando os punhos até que as unhas afundassem na carne.

"Ah, Harry, eu sinto tanto." Falou Hermione, abraçando-o.

"Ele ainda não está morto, Hermione." Replicou Ron, o que fez os dois o olharem surpresos. Era a primeira vez em que _ele _corrigia a esposa e, incrivelmente, ele estava certo. "Harry, se não a nada mais a se fazer, você deveria... deveria transformá-lo."

Harry arregalou os olhos.

"Ouça, se ele não sobreviver à transformação, será o mesmo que não tentar nada. Se sobreviver, você o salvou. E você não vai perder o controle, Harry. Porra, dá para ver nos seus olhos o quanto você o ama." Ron disse exasperado e nervoso, certamente preocupado com a reação do amigo caso Draco viesse realmente a falecer.

"Harry, por incrível que pareça, Ron tem razão." Hermione concordou em um tom cuidadoso. Ron olhou indignado para a namorada pela sugestão de que ele estar certo era inacreditável, mas se manteve quieto.

"Sim..." Harry abaixou a cabeça, sentindo um lampejo de esperança. Em seu desespero durante a espera, mal tivera tempo para pensar na possibilidade. Ele não perderia o controle, porque muito mais do que sangue, muito mais do que instintos, ele amava aquele homem e o que mais queria era tê-lo vivo, ao seu lado. "Vocês têm razão."

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, Harry se levantou e seguiu até o quarto onde sabia que o loiro repousava, em coma. Uma força esmagadora comprimia o peito do vampiro, como se seu coração ainda batesse e pudesse sentir toda a angústia que sua mente experimentava. Se perdesse Draco... Não, era melhor nem ao menos pensar na possibilidade. Precisava de confiança, de esperança, de qualquer coisa à qual pudesse agarrar-se.

"Saia." Harry ordenou à enfermeira que estava no quarto, e ela obedeceu sem pestanejar. Com um feitiço rápido, trancou a porta do lugar e bloqueou aparatações, antes de caminhar até a borda da cama onde o loiro estava, parecendo apenas dormir tranquilamente apesar da brancura alarmante de sua tez.

Segurou a mão dele que, mesmo fria, ainda era quente contra a sua.

"Parece que eu não tenho alternativas..." Murmurou, afastando os cabelos do rosto dele. "Quero só ver quando você acordar e descobrir que cortaram seus cabelos. Mas você continua lindo. Ficou até mais sexy assim."

Harry fechou os olhos, sem saber se ria ou chorava. Draco estava morrendo e ele estava se preocupando com tamanho de cabelo. Ou estava muito desesperado, ou estava ficando louco. Talvez ambos.

Respirou fundo, buscando o máximo de concentração possível e se inclinou então sobre a cama, puxando Draco e mordendo-o no pescoço. De algum modo, exatamente como Draco lhe dissera, sabia o que precisava fazer para transformá-lo: beber até que restasse não mais que algumas gotas de sangue no sistema dele, para então rapidamente fazê-lo beber de seu sangue.

Ele já estava com pouco sangue e, incrivelmente, Harry conseguiu parar sem dificuldade, tamanho sua vontade e ansiedade para que o loiro acordasse. Apenas isso importava. Quando se afastou, abriu o pulso com os dentes e o empurrou contra a boca de Draco, deixando o sangue escorrer até que ele demonstrasse algum sinal de vida. Harry quase pôde sentir seu coração voltar a bater quando as mãos de Draco seguraram seu braço e ele começou a sugar seu sangue com mais arrojo.

"Hei, vá com calma..." Harry falou, tirando o braço depois de um tempo que julgou suficiente. Deitou Draco novamente na cama, os olhos azul-acinzentados pregados em seu rosto, como se não pudessem acreditar ou entender o que estava acontecendo. "Agora é com você." Falou, beijando a mão do loiro. "Draco, por favor, não me deixe."

O loiro voltou a fechar os olhos, caindo em sono profundo novamente.

E então Harry aguardou. Medibruxos tentaram entrar no quarto naquele meio tempo em que ele esperava a transformação fazer efeito, mas Harry os ignorava, seus olhos pregados no corpo estendido do loiro. O sono de Draco tornou-se agitado, e ele se contorcia na cama, balbuciava, até mesmo gritava, suor escorrendo por seu rosto, e Harry torcia as mãos e deixava novas lágrimas caírem por suas bochechas, manchando o chão branco do hospital.

Não sabia se Draco estava rejeitando ou não a transformação. Ele parecia sentir tanta dor e desespero, agarrando os lençóis, chorando e gemendo palavras incompreensíveis. Harry sentia dor junto com ele. E talvez houvessem passado minutos, horas, ou dias, Harry já nem conseguia mais mesurar, quando Draco ficou imóvel sobre a cama, empapado de suor.

Harry levantou-se de onde estivera sentado com um salto e foi até ele, sua garganta seca e suas mãos trêmulas. Quando o tocou, havia apenas o frio, a ausência de respiração.

A morte.

Draco estava morto.

"Não, não é verdade." Falou e puxou o corpo inerte dele para seus braços, segurando-o com força enquanto repetia que não era verdade como um mantra, até que só conseguisse chorar desesperadamente, soluçando e apertando o loiro com força crescente contra seu peito.

A vida – ou seria a ausência dela? – não poderia ser tão cruel assim. Tirar-lhe a única pessoa que realmente importava de forma tão repentina e abrupta. Antes, ao menos sabia ter alguns anos com Draco, o que não era suficiente, mas era melhor do que nada. Mas agora, não havia mais sentido em continuar. Agora, seria apenas o vazio.

"Você vai me quebrar ao meio desse jeito, Potter."

Harry se sobressaltou e, segurando os ombros de Draco, afastou-o para que pudesse olhá-lo. O loiro abriu um sorriso debochado e torto frente ao espanto de Harry ao vê-lo vivo.

"Você... eu achei que..." Balbuciou, tocando o rosto de Draco para se certificar de que ele estava mesmo vivo. Continuava frio e agora, analisando-o mais atentamente, uma beleza sobrenatural sobrepusera-se à beleza veela do rapaz, deixando-o mais incrivelmente atraente, menos delicado, mais impetuoso. "Você conseguiu!"

"É claro que consegui, Potter! Por que todo esse desespero?" Draco perguntou, revirando os olhos enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos molhados de suor para afastá-los do rosto. Ele arregalou os olhos ao perceber que eles estavam curtos, caindo de modo displicente até apenas a nuca. "Mas o quê? O que fizeram com meus cabelos?" Exclamou horrorizado, puxando os fios e fitando-os com os olhos chocados.

Mas não teve tempo de se desesperar muito antes que Harry o puxasse para outro abraço apertado.

"Idiota! Você _sabia_ que veelas dificilmente passam por essa transformação e mesmo assim ficava insistindo para que eu o transformasse em vampiro! E ainda me pergunta agora por que tanto desespero!" Harry acusou, mas estava aliviado demais para que seu tom saísse realmente brabo.

"O que posso dizer..." Draco suspirou. "Eu sempre me considerei um caso raro."

Harry soltou uma risada abafada e procurou pelos lábios do loiro, e então o beijou com sofreguidão. Sentiu falta do calor que experimentava quando Draco era humano, mas nem por isso era menos saboroso. E o gosto agora era ainda mais incrível, pois possuía o sabor da certeza de que sempre o teria. Agora podia beijá-lo e tocá-lo sem medo de machucá-lo com qualquer descuido, e o aroma dele, apesar de ainda ser intoxicante e delicioso, já não o impelia a querer mordê-lo, ou matá-lo.

"Eu posso sentir com tão mais intensidade." Draco falou quando o beijou se quebrou. Ele olhou admirado para o vampiro de olhos verdes magníficos à sua frente. Conseguia agora enxergar cada mínima diferença entre os tons de verde que compunham as íris de Harry. Cada textura da pele, dos lábios, o contorno suave dos cílios negros, o brilho dos cabelos desgrenhados. Era como vê-lo pela primeira vez, além da compreensão de olhos mortais. "Você é mesmo lindo. Não que eu já não soubesse disso antes." Falou fascinado, tocando o rosto de Harry e experimentado a frieza do mármore mais impecável.

"Você está apenas deslumbrado." Harry falou, desconsiderando o elogio. Draco revirou os olhos, mas não insistiu – Harry às vezes era modesto demais para o próprio bem.

"Minha garganta está ardendo." Reclamou baixinho, sentindo uma sensação estranha de sede e angústia espalhar-se por seu corpo. "E eu preciso de um banho."

"Você precisa se alimentar. Vamos passar pela minha casa e então eu o ajudarei com sua sede." Harry falou, retirando os feitiços que lançara no quarto com um feitiço não-verbal e então aparatando dali com o loiro.

**XxX**

"Pelo menos eles fizeram um corte decente." Draco resmungou, mirando-se no espelho do banheiro de Grimmauld Place. Os cabelos curtos davam-lhe um ar mais despojado e predatório, o que combinava com sua nova condição. Era incrível que nunca antes houvesse reparado em como seus olhos possuíam um brilho metálico perigoso, como se pudesse controlar alguém apenas com a força do olhar. E agora realmente podia.

Harry definitivamente teria de ensiná-lo a hipnotizar alguém.

"Você fica uma delícia de qualquer forma." Harry falou com malícia, abraçando o corpo nu do menor por trás e beijando-o no pescoço, fazendo Draco se apoiar na pia e gemer baixinho. Se antes já se excitava com qualquer toque do amante, agora tudo parecia enlouquecedoramente aumentado.

Harry deslizou a mão pela parte interna da coxa do loiro, subindo de modo provocativamente lento e arrancando um arquejo de Draco, e um gemido alto quando envolveu o membro excitado dele e começou a estimulá-lo. E ver a imagem dos dois no espelho, a expressão de trêmulo deleite do loiro enquanto o tocava, deixava Harry ainda mais abrasado. Aumentou o ritmo e, com a outra mão, empurrou os dedos para dentro do corpo do menor, obrigando-o a se segurar com mais força ao balcão da pia, pois do contrário seria capaz de escorregar ao chão dado o tremor de suas pernas.

"Harry... agora, eu quero sentir você agora dentro de mim." Draco murmurou com a voz entrecortada pelos gemidos enquanto Harry beijava-o na nuca e nos ombros. "Harry... por favor."

"Eu adoro quando você implora." Harry murmurou rouco perto do ouvido de Draco. O loiro sentiu um arrepio antes de sorrir maldosamente para a imagem de ambos no espelho e, com um movimento rápido e inesperado naquela velocidade sobrenatural que ainda mal sabia controlar, virou-se para o vampiro e empurrou-o até o chuveiro. Harry soltou um gemido baixo quando suas costas chocaram-se com um baque contra o azulejo.

"Acho que você está precisando experimentar uma boa dose de humildade hoje, Harry." Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e abriu seu melhor sorriso torto, impressionado com sua força e velocidade. Era como nascer de novo. O loiro abriu o registro e a água começou a cair sobre ambos.

Harry esperou enquanto o menor acompanhava o caminho que as gotas faziam por seu corpo, os olhos fixos e o lábio inferior comprimido entre os dedos brancos como marfim. Precisou se segurar para não acabar com o joguinho do loiro e dominá-lo naquele mesmo instante.

Para deleite do moreno, Draco fechou os lábios em um de seus mamilos, massageando a ponta com a língua pequena e macia para então ir descendo tão lento quanto possível, como se tentasse provar toda a pele do tórax e abdômen do vampiro, cada gosto, cada textura, cada contorno dos músculos firmes. Harry segurou os cabelos loiros quando ele alcançou o ponto mais erógeno de seu corpo e colocou-o na boca, iniciando um vaivém ardente. Não demorou muito até que não aguentasse mais tanto desejo e puxasse o loiro para cima, beijando-o novamente e invertendo as posições. Ergueu as pernas dele, deixando-o sem chão, e penetrou-o em um único movimento. E sentiu as unhas dele rasgarem suas costas, o sangue brotando em sua pele, mas sendo imediatamente lavado pela água, enquanto se impulsionava contra o corpo dele.

"Você nem ao menos... ah!" Draco tentou falar com dificuldade, mal conseguindo pensar com coerência.

"Eu não preciso. Você é completamente meu." Harry o interrompeu com os olhos enegrecidos, o tom possessivo e os dentes amostra, sua sede e seu lado vampiro mais despertos do que nunca. "Beba de mim agora."

Draco encarou-o surpreso e com os lábios entreabertos, os gemidos escapando a cada estocada do amante. Mas então seus olhos escureceram também e ele cravou os dentes no pescoço de Harry.

**XxX**

Harry acariciou os cabelos do loiro, beijando-o no topo da cabeça enquanto Draco tocava e observava as estrelas. Ele estava sério e trêmulo, e as notas do violino escapavam como quem as produzia – música refletindo, libertando o que está preso na alma. Mas... ainda tinha alguma alma?

Draco acabara de beber de uma pessoa pela primeira vez, e só não a matara porque Harry o impedira. Estava com medo de seus próprios instintos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia poderoso e forte por ser capaz de matar alguém tão facilmente.

"Como se sente?" Harry perguntou delicadamente, mas Draco continuou na mesma posição, sem olhá-lo.

"Eu não sinto fome, mas sinto vontade de beber mais... Me sinto frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo. É tão estranho." Admitiu fechando os olhos e suspirando.

"Vai demorar algum tempo para se acostumar." Harry explicou, deitando-se com as mãos atrás da cabeça no telhado de uma casa qualquer em um bairro de Londres. "Só cuide para não deixar seus instintos tomarem conta e afastarem sua humanidade."

"Eles afastaram a sua...? Naqueles meses em que você disse que... matou inocentes?" Draco perguntou com cuidado, permanecendo sentado e olhando para o breu da escuridão. Mesmo com a falta de luz, ele conseguia captar tantos detalhes, tanta vida. Seria por que os mortos, justamente por estarem mortos, são capazes de ver a vida com mais clareza?

Via aquilo que os vivos ignoram e tomam como banal porque está lá o tempo todo, bem em frente aos seus olhos; porque quem está _vivo_ possui tanto brilho e calor quanto as estrelas que raramente recebem olhares de verdadeira admiração em seu fulgor inexorável. Mas não um vampiro.

Era tão estranho. Talvez os vampiros vivessem disso; _precisassem_ disso. Não apenas da vida tragada junto com o sangue quente e escarlate, mas da vida em cada partícula, em cada forma, em cada manifestação da natureza. Por isso podiam ver e sentir mais: para roubar o que era externo, pois por dentro seus corpos não eram mais do que tecido inerte, morto.

Draco buscou a mão de Harry, precisando sentir que ele estava ali, ao seu lado, e que não o deixaria sozinho naquele universo tão complexo, confuso, e cheio porque se encheu demais de vazios. Se não fosse seu amor por Harry, o que restaria dentro de seu coração?

"Sim." Harry admitiu depois de um tempo, apertando a mão de Draco. "Eu estava confuso, sozinho... Eu deixei meu lado mais sombrio despertar e tomar conta, porque me impedia de pensar e de refletir. Às vezes é simplesmente mais fácil não se importar, e descontar nossas frustrações e nossa raiva em algo externo, no lugar de enfrentar o que está dentro de nós."

Draco assentiu lentamente. Lembrava-se de quando Harry o abraçava fortemente ao contar-lhe sobre essa época, expurgando a culpa que o machucava tanto. Conseguia compreendê-lo melhor agora que experimentava uma vontade de rebelar-se contra o mundo estranhamente parecida. Teria o vampirismo implantado em seu ser esse lado sombrio e instável ou apenas trazido para superfície esses sentimentos que provavelmente existiam dentro de todas as pessoas?

Talvez algumas apenas pessoas conseguissem mantê-los melhor sob controle, equilibrar a dualidade e expor ao mundo apenas o que lhe é conveniente. É uma luta diária, e, a cada nova vitória, dá-nos mais força. E agora ele precisava domar a si próprio novamente.

"Como você conseguiu... passar por essa fase?" Perguntou, só então se virando para mirar Harry nos olhos. O moreno sorriu de leve.

"Você se lembra de quando disse que ninguém conseguiria mudar uma coisa em mim: minha essência?" Perguntou suave, e Draco assentiu também, recordando suas palavras naquela noite distante, mas tão próxima, quando ele e Harry conversaram sobre o passado. "Você estava certo. Nem mesmo eu consegui mudá-la."

Draco sorriu, erguendo a mão do amante e levando-a aos lábios. Beijou-a delicadamente, com os olhos fechados, e depois se deitou ao lado do vampiro, aconchegando-se nos braços dele. Sentia-se tão seguro ali.

"Promete não deixar eu perder a minha?" Perguntou em um tom baixo, passando lentamente a ponta do indicador pelo peito do vampiro, perseguindo um caminho imaginário e tortuoso. Harry acariciou novamente os cabelos macios.

"Eu prometeria qualquer coisa que você me pedisse." Afirmou.

**XxX**

"Você é tão bonita... Qual o seu nome?" Draco perguntou para a moça, acariciando os cabelos dela.

"D-Danna." A moça gaguejou, seus belos olhos azul-claros hipnotizados enquanto fitava o homem à sua frente. Draco sorriu para ela.

"Draco, deixe a moça. Melhor encontrarmos pessoas que merecem servir como alimento." Disse Harry, apoiado contra a parede de um prédio daquela rua. Estava escuro, e havia poucas pessoas por aquele local. A moça que Draco abordara parecia recém ter saído de uma festa.

O loiro passou o braço pela cintura fina da garota e aproximou os lábios do pescoço dela, ao mesmo tempo em que se virara um pouco para mirar Harry nos olhos.

"Esses bandidos que procuramos estão sempre fedidos e sujos, Harry. Não aguento mais me alimentar de mendigos." Draco reclamou, puxando delicadamente os cabelos da moça para o lado de modo a deixar o pescoço alvo à sua completa mercê.

"Já conversamos sobre isso, Draco. Não é certo usar pessoas inocentes assim, ainda mais quando você ainda não consegue se controlar e acaba bebendo o sangue delas até o final." Harry o lembrou.

Fazia já algumas semanas desde que Harry transformara Draco em vampiro, e nas noites ao longo delas quando saíram juntos para 'caçar', o loiro matara acidentalmente algumas pessoas. Todas elas já haviam cometido algum crime, como roubos, estupros, ou atos piores. Harry, como sempre, evitava matar. Bebia apenas até deixar a pessoa tonta e fraca, e depois as largava.

Era difícil controlar um vampiro recém-criado, pois eles eram instáveis, ainda aprendendo a lidar com suas naturezas controladas pelo sangue e pelos instintos. Mas conforme bebia mais, Draco se tornava mais sedento e descontrolado, e isso estava preocupando Harry. Havia prometido ao loiro que não deixaria que ele se perdesse naquele abismo frio em que não existe mais compaixão, escrúpulos e regras. Apenas sangue e morte.

"Não vou matá-la. Eu prometo." Draco sorriu endiabrado e, no instante seguinte, seus dentes estavam cravados na carne da moça. Ela ofegou e começou a suspirar baixinho, o que fez Harry desviar o olhar, querendo e _desejando_ acreditar que o loiro iria se controlar. Sabia que estava se iludindo, mas não queria brigar com Draco.

Por Merlin, era tão fraco! Não conseguia erguer a voz para o amante.

E o moreno distraiu-se pensando em como não apreciava o modo com precisavam se alimentar, ainda mais quando os humanos cediam tão facilmente – era tão injusto – que só percebeu tarde demais que Draco cruzara o limite entre a vida e a morte para aquela garota. Quando ergueu o olhar e gritou para que ele parasse, já não havia mais volta.

Draco afastou os lábios do pescoço dela, sua boca completamente limpa, sem qualquer vestígio de sangue, e largou a moça, que caiu como uma boneca de pano na calçada. Harry olhou-o atônito.

"Você prometeu que não iria matá-la!" Exclamou, andando alguns passos até o loiro. Olhou para a moça e sentiu-se triste; tão nova, com tanto pela frente, mas tudo arrancado tão inesperadamente. Imaginou o choro e a dor dos pais da menina ao saberem da notícia, a falta que ela faria aos amigos, os amores que ela jamais descobriria, os lugares que jamais visitaria.

"Harry..." Draco chamou chocado, parecendo só então perceber o que havia feito. "Você está chorando."

Harry afastou as lágrimas, irritado, e olhou para o amante.

"Eu não vou continuar aqui assistindo você assassinar inocentes." Avisou sério. "Se quer agir assim, se não quer me ouvir, se _gosta_ de matar, eu não vou fazer parte disso. Vou esperar que você pense sobre isso e, quem sabe, perceba que está deixando sua humanidade de lado." Lembrou-o, pela primeira vez sendo realmente contundente com ele. "Você me pediu para não deixar com que a perdesse, e me dói ver que estou falhando nisso."

Draco suspirou ao ver o vampiro se afastando e sentou-se em um dos degraus da entrada do prédio no qual Harry estivera apoiado. Sentiu-se confuso. Sabia que amava Harry, mais do que qualquer coisa, mas toda aquela 'doutrina' do amante de não aceitar completamente a natureza de um vampiro o frustrava. Draco queria agir como bem entendia.

Ser vampiro permitia-lhe uma liberdade que jamais experimentara. Era maravilhoso e tentador. E vidas existiam aos montes. Em que faria falta ao mundo uma delicada e bela moça da classe média londrina? Claro, quando prometera não matá-la essa era sua intenção, porém era extremamente difícil parar uma vez que começava. E não era a primeira vez que matava um completo inocente, apesar de ser a primeira vez que o fazia na frente do amante. Harry fechara os olhos para as outras vezes, mas agora parecia ter perdido a paciência.

Esfregou os olhos, lembrando-se na noite em que se preocupara com a possibilidade de que justamente isso que ocorria agora acontecesse. Por Deus, estava perdendo o controle! Seus pensamentos se misturavam e não faziam o menor sentido. Em um momento queria apenas matar e se divertir, mas em outros, queria chorar pelas vidas que tirara e nunca mais precisar beber de ninguém.

Estaria Harry muito chateado com ele?

Resolveu que pediria desculpas quando voltasse para casa. Se aquilo magoava quem amava, então pararia de agir daquela forma. Estava sendo fraco, e não podia deixar a fraqueza ganhar força. Força e fraqueza são pólos opostos, e não devem se aproximar.

Aprenderia a se controlar, por mais difícil que fosse.

"Seu parceiro é mesmo bastante tedioso."

Draco ergueu a cabeça assustado ao ouvir a voz aveludada que chegou aos seus ouvidos. Olhou para o lado e viu um homem aproximando-se a passos lentos de onde se encontrava e levantou-se rapidamente, colocando-se em estado de alerta.

"Não fique tão na defensiva. Sou completamente inofensivo, eu prometo." Disse o homem, alcançando-o e parando a apenas alguns passos de distância. Draco percebeu, pelo cheiro e pelo brilho avermelhado nas orbes castanhas, que se tratava de um vampiro.

E um vampiro poderoso.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha. O vampiro sorriu mostrando sua fileira de dentes muito brancos com os caninos proeminentes.

"Você continua extremamente bonito. Como vampiro, ficou ainda mais encantador." O vampiro falou em um tom doce que arrepiou Draco – e não de uma forma agradável.

"O quê...? Nunca nos vimos antes." Draco afirmou dando um passo para trás, mas o vampiro o alcançou e segurou-lhe um dos braços, puxando-o para perto.

"Incrível que um meio-veela tenha sobrevivido à transformação. Conheci um que também conseguiu, há mil e duzentos anos, se não me falha a memória." O vampiro sorriu enquanto Draco arregalava os olhos. Quanto mais 'antigo' um vampiro, mais poderoso ele se tornava. Isso explicava o poder que Draco sentia emanar daquele homem.

"Realmente incrível, eu deveria até mesmo receber um prêmio por isso. Agora, pode me soltar?" Perguntou irônico e ácido, tentando esconder o nervosismo que começava a tomar conta de seu corpo. Sem diminuir o sorriso, o vampiro o soltou.

"Meu nome é Caliel Kollontai, mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa para você agora." Ele falou, os olhos adquirindo um brilho divertido. "Porém, com o passar dos anos, ele ganhará muitos significados."

"E chato prepotente certamente estará entre eles..." Draco resmungou baixinho, mas obviamente um vampiro seria capaz de escutar o mais baixo dos sussurros. Caliel soltou uma risada e estendeu a mão, tocando os cabelos de Draco, que virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, franzindo a testa. De alguma forma, Caliel estava impedindo-o de simplesmente se afastar, só não entendia como.

"Ah, tão novo, tanto a aprender..." Caliel suspirou, puxando o loiro pela nuca e cravando os olhos aos azul-acinzentados. Draco encarou-o assombrado. _O que ele queria?_

"Eu quero você." Caliel sorriu, respondendo à sua pergunta mesmo que não a houvesse verbalizado.

**XxX**

O amanhecer chegou e Draco ainda não retornara, e Harry dormiu mal, perguntando-se se não fora duro demais com o loiro. Talvez, justamente porque já sofrera tanto pelas mortes que causara, não queria que quem mais amava experimentasse o mesmo, a mesma angústia. Por isso fora tão incisivo. Mas deveria ter agido diferente, Draco ainda estava instável, deslumbrando-se com cada nova descoberta e sensação.

Quando o anoitecer chegou novamente, Harry despertou completamente e sentiu-se agoniado e tenso, pois não sentia mais a presença de Draco em Londres. Não o sentia em lugar algum. Saiu de Grimmauld Place e procurou, e procurou, e procurou... por toda a cidade, por cada beco, cada pub, cada rua. Vasculhou a mente das pessoas pelas avenidas, procurando por vestígios de um homem loiro e belo na memória delas, mas nada.

Draco não estava em lugar nenhum, apenas confirmando a certeza que tivera quando saíra da cama àquela noite. Não acreditava que ele partira, que o deixara... Depois de tudo, depois de tanto que haviam compartilhado. Mas fora sua culpa, não fora? Agira de modo assaz controlador com ele. E agora o perdera.

Harry sentou no meio fio de uma rua qualquer e não soube por quanto tempo ficou assim, imóvel, olhando para o nada, a mente em branco, à exceção de único pensamento.

Iria atrás de Draco e o encontraria novamente, nem que precisasse da eternidade para tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Obrigada pelas reviews, gente linda! [][] E, ai, ultimamente eu só tenho escrito capítulos enormes, que coisa isso. /pensa

A quem não logou: Sakusasuke (Obrigada, querida!), e Srta Laila (Não consegui te responder por MP, flor. Obrigada pelo carinho [])

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**As palavras não ditas**

_Londres, janeiro de 2041_

Harry encarou os dois amigos que agora completavam cinquenta e cinco anos. Era sempre estranho quando voltava a Londres, depois de anos procurando por Draco, e os encontrava com novas rugas, novos cabelos brancos, novas manchas nos olhos marcados pela passagem do tempo.

Passagem do tempo que ele, Harry, não sentia, pois todos os anos pareciam iguais, como se para ele os ponteiros do relógio houvessem parado. E não porque sua pele continuava impecável, ou seus cabelos ainda muito negros, não porque continuava com a mesma aparência de um jovem de vinte e dois anos, mas sim porque sua existência parecia vazia e as noites sombrias acumulavam-se uma após a outra sem qualquer novidade, sem qualquer significado.

Porque Draco desaparecera da face da Terra e, por mais que procurasse, os rastros, as pistas, quando raramente as encontrava, eram frias, distantes, apenas fortes o suficiente para que não desistisse, mas não para acabar com sua tormenta ou aumentar suas esperanças de encontrá-lo em breve.

Bebeu o chá que Hermione lhe oferecera, sorrindo enquanto eles relatavam novidades sobre seus dois filhos, Rose e Hugo Weasley. Harry vira os dois jovens em algumas das vezes em que passara em Londres ao longo daqueles trinta anos. Não foram muitas, e já fazia sete anos desde que estivera ali. Agora as 'crianças' já eram adultos vivendo suas próprias vidas. Rose, inclusive, já estava casada.

"Desculpem-me por perder tudo isso." Falou por fim, desviando o olhar quando Hermione contou sobre o casamento da filha. Aquelas lembranças humanas dos dois, as pequenas felicidades que eles sempre gostavam de compartilhar consigo, aqueciam seu coração. Apesar de distância e do tempo, os amigos continuavam fiéis, ainda devotando-lhe uma grande amizade.

"Tudo bem, Harry, nós entendemos como você se sente. Se fosse eu e Hermione nessa situação, eu também procuraria por ela até o fim do mundo." Ron falou, olhando com carinho para a esposa. Hermione retribuiu o olhar, tocando-o a bochecha e dando-lhe um beijo rápido. Harry sorriu, perguntando-se como seria quando os dois partissem. Estaria completamente sozinho, então.

"Ainda não fui até o fim do mundo... Talvez não esteja me esforçando o suficiente." Harry comentou e suspirou.

"Não fale assim, Harry. É claro que está dando o seu melhor. Em breve você o encontrará, verás." Hermione falou, carinhosa. Ela era ainda bastante jovial com seus mais de cinquenta anos; afinal, bruxos viviam por muito mais tempo que os muggles. Hermione tornara-se a maior autoridade em criaturas mágicas em todo mundo bruxo. Já Ron administrava com o irmão George o império que haviam criado em lojas de entretenimento com filiais por vários países da Europa.

"Ah, e por falar nisso, Harry, recebi a mensagem daquele 'espião' que você contratou de que a tal Monique Abadir faleceu ontem." Disse Ron. Como Harry vivia viajando e corujas, ele ainda não entendia bem por que, apesar das explicações de Hermione, não conseguiam rastrear vampiros, ele pedira a um bruxo residente em Roma que mandasse uma mensagem a casa do amigo avisando sobre a morte da muggle que ajudara Draco há tanto tempo.

"Desculpa por só lembrar agora. Minha memória está cada dia pior..."

"Isso é verdade." Concordou Hermione, recebendo um olhar indignado do marido.

Como Harry deixara um espelho de duas faces com os amigos, eles poderiam se comunicar sempre que surgisse alguma emergência, ou alguma notícia. O moreno não sabia se Draco ficaria sabendo da notícia, ou se iria até Roma para visitar Monique, porém achava que sim, pois uma vez visitara a mulher e descobrira que os dois trocavam algumas correspondências eventuais.

Ela ficou surpresa ao descobrir que não estavam mais juntos e que Harry estava procurando por Draco; também estranhou a pouca mudança na aparência do vampiro, então Harry a hipnotizou para esquecer sua visita e não contar sobre ela a Draco por carta. Entretanto Monique lhe dera antes o endereço para o qual sempre mandava as cartas.

O endereço era justamente da Mansão Malfoy, e Harry descobriu que, apesar de abandonada pelo dono, os elfos domésticos continuavam cuidando do lugar a pedido do loiro. Um deles remetia a carta para outro endereço, porém não havia como arrancar informações do fiel elfo, pois seus poderes de compulsão não funcionavam em elfos domésticos e nem sob tortura a criatura lhe revelaria alguma coisa.

"É melhor eu ir a Roma logo então, ou talvez perca a chance de encontrá-lo." Falou, imediatamente levantando-se. Os amigos olharam-no um pouco tristes, pois ele havia chegado há poucas horas e mal puderam aproveitar a companhia um do outro, depois de tantos anos sem se verem. "Desculpem por isso. Eu prometo não demorar muito para aparecer novamente."

"Eu acho bom mesmo que não demore!" Hermione exclamou em um tom maternal, levantando-se e indo abraçá-lo. Ron fez o mesmo, apesar de o abraço ser mais desajeitado, e então Harry partiu para Roma, torcendo para que daquela vez ele pudesse, ao menos, ver Draco mais uma vez.

**XxX**

_Roma, 21 janeiro de 2041_

A noite estava fria, nebulosa, embalada por um vento carregado de assobios tristes. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados e soltos que ondulavam, caindo sobre seus olhos, enquanto caminhava pela cidade, relembrando com um aperto no coração os momentos em que passara com Draco naquele lugar. Passou pela Fontana de Trevi e sorriu de leve pelas vezes em que os dois namoraram naquele lugar banhados pela luz da lua.

"Você está fazendo errado, Harry!" Draco bufou, revirando os olhos e tirando uma moeda do bolso. "Segundo o ritual romano, você deve ficar de costas para a fonte, segurar a moeda com a mão direita," O loiro colocou-se na posição correta e ergueu a mão, balançando-a como se o vampiro não fosse capaz de diferenciar a esquerda da direita. "e jogá-la para trás por sobre o ombro esquerdo."

Draco jogou a moeda e sorriu de lado, balançando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Harry sempre se divertia com as expressões maliciosas e irônicas do amante. Parecia que, aos poucos, Draco começava a recuperar seu ar mordaz, como o que carregava na época de Hogwarts, porém agora sem a maldade de outrora.

"O que você pediu?" Perguntou curioso, aproximando-se do loiro e envolvendo a cintura delgada com os braços fortes. Draco suspirou, como se o vampiro fosse extremamente inconveniente por articular tal pergunta, mas então passou os braços pelo pescoço do maior e ficou na ponta dos pés para sussurrar perto de sua orelha.

"Que tipo de vampiro é você que nem ao menos ler os meus pensamentos consegue?"

Harry estremeceu, apertando mais o loiro em seus braços.

"Você está me bloqueando com oclumência, e nem tente negar." Replicou, roçando os lábios lentamente pelo pescoço acetinado do amante, prendendo a respiração para não ir além do que seus sentidos e controle permitiam.

"Olhe dentro dos meus olhos, então." Draco pediu em um tom suave. Harry fez o que o outro sugeriu e fixou o olhar nas orbes cinzentas, perdendo-se nos pensamentos do loiro, que jorraram para sua mente como uma cascata confusa, onde, entretanto, um pensamento se sobrepunha como um ponto luminoso na escuridão.

"Draco..." Harry acariciou o rosto de traços delicados antes de terminar com a distância entre os dois, em busca do sabor adocicado dos lábios rosados.

Harry desviou o olhar da fonte, apertando os olhos e respirando fundo; a sensação agridoce da lembrança atingindo o lugar onde deveria estar seu coração morto. E foi quando o aroma o atingiu, aroma este que conhecia tão bem, que reconheceria mesmo que mil anos houvessem transcorrido. Mal pôde acreditar que realmente dera certo, que acertara em acreditar que Draco viria a Roma para visitar o túmulo de Monique.

Ele chegara alguns dias depois de Harry, que já estava pensando em deixar a cidade por não aguentar mais as lembranças, é verdade, mas a espera valera à pena. Harry correu velozmente, perseguindo aquele aroma. Ele era o criador de Draco e podia senti-lo com cada vez mais força conforme se aproximava. Logo teve certeza de que o loiro estava no Cemitério Acatólico da cidade.

Parou na entrada do lugar e olhou para o portão arcaico que levava até o remanso de ciprestes, longe do barulho e do caos da capital italiana, e lançou um feitiço impedindo a aparatação por todo o perímetro. Não deixaria Draco escapar facilmente antes que eles pudessem conversar.

Entrou no cemitério e caminhou até onde já sabia estar o túmulo de Monique, e seus olhos arderam com a emoção em vê-lo novamente. Os cabelos loiro-platinados tremeluzindo pelo vento que chegava fraco devido às árvores por entre os túmulos, os olhos perdidos e distantes, ainda que cravados no túmulo da mulher que lhe fora tão especial, a ternura branda estampada em seu rosto tão belo. Uma lágrima escarlate solitária na bochecha pálida. Harry mal conseguiu se mover enquanto o observava entre admirado e chocado.

Draco parecia tão triste. Uma tristeza muito mais profunda do que a proveniente da morte de uma amiga querida, e muito mais forte do que a que presenciara quando o encontrara pela primeira vez em Roma. Harry avançou um passo, e o estalo de seu pé quebrando um graveto no chão chamou a atenção do loiro.

Ele rapidamente virou o rosto e seus olhos se encontraram, e foi como se os últimos trinta anos não existissem, pois nada mais – a busca, a angústia, a saudade - existia além daqueles olhos tempestade, tão revoltos quanto um céu azul-acinzentado tomado por uma chuva de estrelas. Os lábios finos se entreabriram pela surpresa, e ele deu um passo para trás, olhando ao redor atônito quando não conseguiu aparatar.

Então Draco pareceu recuperar-se do choque inicial e sua expressão tornou-se impassível, enquanto ele virava o rosto.

"Não acredito que não fui capaz de sentir a sua presença." Murmurou, mas sua voz era tão límpida quanto à superfície de um rio intocado aos ouvidos de Harry.

"Eu cuidei para que isso não acontecesse." Admitiu Harry, caminhando lentamente até o outro e parando a apenas alguns passos de distância, lutando contra a vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Draco. Por que você fugiu tão de repente?" Perguntou, erguendo a mão, porém Draco evitou o toque. "Draco, por favor, fale comigo." Pediu, quando o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos.

Harry achou que ele iria chorar ao abrir os olhos, mas quando ele ergueu a cabeça, seu semblante se transformara. Não havia nada além de indiferença e frieza ali.

"Eu queria liberdade, Harry. Liberdade para beber de quem eu desejasse, de fazer o que eu bem entendesse. Eu queria experimentar, e não conseguiria fazer isso com você... Nós somos diferentes demais, você não vê? Não daria certo." Ele declarou, deixando Harry perplexo.

"O que quer dizer com não daríamos certo? Nós dávamos certo como ninguém, Draco. Eu não o estaria procurando por todo esse tempo se não déssemos certo!" Harry exclamou, desesperado por fazê-lo entender que aquilo era tolice, e segurou-o pelo braço.

"Você está perseguindo algo que não existe!" Draco tentou se desvencilhar, mas em vão.

"Como pode afirmar tal coisa quando eu experimentei isso que você diz não existir? Draco, eu te amo, isso não é uma idealização, é apenas a verdade."

"Será mesmo? Será mesmo que você teria se apaixonado se estivéssemos fortes quando nos encontramos? Será que teria olhado duas vezes para mim se não estivesse solitário e confuso? Se não fosse pela minha descendência _veela_ provocando seus instintos?" Draco perguntou com o timbre trêmulo.

Uma chuva fraca começou a cair tingindo de marrom escuro o chão do cemitério e de cinza-opaco o resto do mundo, enquanto os dois usavam os pingos de chuva como as lágrimas que não queriam derramar. Ainda não.

"Do que você está falando, Draco? Não importa o como ou o porquê, importa apenas o que resultou disso."

"Você precisou de mim para curar o seu tormento e a sua solidão, apenas isso. E eu o usei também. Eu estava perdido, confuso, fraco, mas você me deu forças. Nós nos apoiamos um no outro..."

"Draco..."

"Mas agora eu vejo que não era amor. Eu não te amo, Harry. Aquilo foi apenas carência." Draco declarou categórico. E Harry sentiu como se a chuva começasse a queimar sua pele, como se fosse o sol e não a lua, encoberta pelas nuvens escuras e densas, lá no céu.

"Você está mentindo." Harry o segurou fortemente em ambos os ombros, procurando por algo no rosto do loiro que denunciasse o quanto aquilo não era verdade. A memória que brincara em sua mente havia pouco tempo retornou com força total – o pensamento que o loiro permitir-lhe vislumbrar, com o pedido que ele fizera à fonte. "Você mesmo pediu, Draco, àquela noite, você pediu à Fontana de Trevi... Seu maior desejo era que sua vida pudesse ser mais longa do que a eternidade se pudesse passá-la ao meu lado." Harry viu que Draco vacilou à menção daquela noite distante e irrecuperável. "Você se esqueceu disso? Você vai passar por cima de tudo o que compartilhamos por causa de uma briga boba? Por que pensamos diferente quanto ao modo como devemos saciar nossa sede?"

"Não estou passando por cima de nada, Potter! Simplesmente porque não há nada para se passar por cima!" Draco falou, trêmulo, dessa vez conseguindo se soltar do aperto do maior. "Eu sou grato pelo que você fez por mim. Se não fosse por você, eu provavelmente ainda estaria enterrado nessa cidade, mas eu não preciso mais de você."

"Eu não quero a sua gratidão." Harry redarguiu, e Draco lançou-lhe um olhar vazio.

"Pare de procurar por uma ilusão... Nunca mais ficaremos juntos. Acabou, Harry." Ele falou, sereno, e Harry achou que uma estaca no coração doeria menos.

Não era isso que esperava, não era isso que queria; porém, ele sentia que algo morria naquele exato instante em que as gotas escorriam pelo rosto que tanto sonhara em reencontrar, todas as noites, todos os segundos, em todos os seus delírios de inconsciência. Era o gosto da última vez, amargo, preenchendo sua boca e descendo, cáustico, por sua garganta, corroendo-o por dentro.

"Eu nunca me enganei quanto aos meus sentimentos. Eu nunca menti para você. Eu tenho certeza de que teria te amado em qualquer outra circunstância, estivesse eu forte ou fraco, confuso ou lúcido, vampiro ou humano. Sua beleza, seu aroma, seu sangue, sua dor, sim, cativaram-me, mas não apenas isso, Draco. Eu te amei por inteiro, e tudo isso também era parte de você. Amei seus defeitos, seus sorrisos, mesmo os irônicos; amei seus olhos e seus suspiros. Amei seus beijos e seus toques... Mas se você acredita que me amou apenas porque estava perdido, porque eu o salvei, se essa é a verdade, então eu a respeitarei e não o procurarei novamente. Mas, por favor, não venha dizer-me como eu me sentia – _como eu me sinto_ –, porque para mim não foi carência, ou ilusão." Harry declarou com as orbes verdes queimando tanto quanto o resto de seu corpo. "E você sabe disso."

Draco desviou o olhar em meio ao relato, evitando aquelas orbes.

"Desculpe, mas eu não acredito nisso, e, com o passar dos anos, você também vai parar de acreditar. Você será mais feliz agora que está livre dessa procura por algo que não existe, Harry. Então, apenas vá embora... Por favor." Draco respondeu em um tom baixo, encarando o chão.

"Não... Não, Draco, não!" Harry então perdeu o controle. Ele estava tentando manter-se calmo desde que vira o loiro, apesar de sua vontade ser segurá-lo e não soltá-lo nunca mais, porém agora que entendia que o estava perdendo, qualquer pensamento racional deixou sua mente. Simplesmente não poderia permitir aquilo, não depois de trinta anos sofrendo pela ausência dele. Em um movimento rápido, prensou-o contra uma das árvores, segurando-o pelo queixo. "Olha para mim. Você não sabe o que está falando, está confuso, mas se você nos der uma segunda chance-"

"Eu não quero uma segunda chance. Nem uma terceira, ou quarta, ou quinta! Eu quero apenas que você me deixe em paz!" Draco gritou, tentando empurrá-lo, porém Harry segurou-o com mais força, tendo a certeza de que já teria quebrado a mandíbula e o pulso do loiro caso ele ainda fosse humano.

"Eu disse antes que você era apenas meu, Draco. Para sempre. Eu te transformei, você é meu." Harry afirmou sem intervalo entre as palavras, antes de esconder o rosto do pescoço do loiro, aspirando o aroma dele. "Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Não posso permitir que você me deixe outra vez. Eu vou te mostrar como você ainda me ama."

Draco reprimiu um gemido quando Harry deslizou uma perna por entre as suas e buscou seus lábios em um beijo possessivo e descontrolado, desprovido de qualquer gentileza, porém repleto de desespero e saudade. Draco chegou a ceder por um espaço de tempo menor que um segundo, segurando-se com força à sua roupa quando as línguas se chocaram (ou teria sido sua imaginação?), mas então ele o empurrou, fazendo-o tropeçar para trás e perceber que suas lágrimas haviam manchado a camisa branca que ele usava.

"Pare de se humilhar, Potter." Draco olhou-o dura e friamente. "Eu não sou mais um humano indefeso para você me forçar e me colocar de quatro como fez aquela noite, seu vampiro descontrolado de merda!" Harry deixou o queixo cair ao ouvir aquilo e, quando deu por si, estava de joelhos, a cabeça caída, enquanto Draco continuava a gritar. "_Eu não te amo_, entendeu? Eu te usei, usei para sair da vida miserável em que eu estava preso, depois te usei para me transformar em vampiro, porque um idiota apaixonado e certinho como você seria o único que conseguiria fazer isso sem me matar no processo!" Draco caminhou até Harry, segurando-o pela gola das roupas. "De você, eu queria apenas a eternidade. Agora que a tenho, você não me serve para mais nada."

Harry estava inerte, como se seu corpo não mais o pertencesse e ele fosse um espectador distante daquela cena que era pior do que qualquer pesadelo. As lágrimas ainda escorriam por seu rosto, e as palavras de Draco retumbavam em seus ouvidos, machucando-o cada vez mais fundo, rasgando-o por dentro. Ele não queria acreditar, mas era difícil, tão difícil. Estava tão cansado, daquela busca, daquela tortura, para terminar dessa forma, tão cruel, tão errada.

Draco o soltou, empurrando-o contra a lama do cemitério e virando-se de costas, levando as mãos aos cabelos e segurando-os como se tentasse arrancá-los antes de deixar os braços caírem pesadamente um de cada lado do corpo.

"Agora que você ouviu a verdade, Potter. A verdade que você nunca conseguiu enxergar, talvez você consiga... esquecer." Draco falou muito baixo. E Harry soltou uma risada baixa e irônica. Queria apenas desaparecer.

"Você tinha meu coração nas mãos, Draco."

"Eu sei." Draco falou em um murmúrio imperceptível, mas o silêncio, assombrado unicamente pela chuva fraca, foi sua resposta, porque Harry já não estava mais ali.

Nem nunca mais estaria.

**XxX**

_Londres, 25 outubro de 2150_

O tempo passou numa constância como a das brisas marinhas, de dia em direção ao continente, de noite, em direção ao mar. Era vazio e incompleto, mas a existência era como que inerte, continuando apenas pela falta de algo para tirá-la dos trilhos. Passara os últimos anos mais em Londres do que qualquer outra parte, apesar de muitas vezes ter buscado por um pouco de reclusão em lugares onde ninguém poderia encontrá-lo.

Aproveitara aqueles anos para estar com as pessoas que se importavam consigo, enquanto elas ainda viviam. Acompanhou diversas mortes de conhecidos, viu a velhice atingir pessoas das quais ainda se recordava com perfeição dos momentos em que ainda eram jovens, robustas e coradas. Agora olhava para o túmulo de seus dois grandes amigos em vida e em morte. Ron falecera primeiro, e alguns meses depois Hermione. Ela sempre fora mais forte, mas sem ele sua força extinguira-se rapidamente.

É verdade que conhecera os filhos e os netos deles, mas não criara grandes laços, então seu vínculo com a espécie humana parecia desaparecer com eles. Jogou uma flor sobre cada um dos túmulos que ficavam ao lado também dos outros Weasley que já haviam partido: Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Charles, entre outros. A única da 'velha' geração que continuava viva era Ginny, mas Harry já não a via há muito tempo. Ela nunca o perdoara por tê-la abandonado, apesar de ele saber que fora muito melhor assim, uma vez que ela também nunca conseguira aceitá-lo como vampiro, pois então ele não era mais o príncipe de contos de fada que ela tanto desejava.

Ele não poderia salvar mais nenhum deles; não podia salvar nem a si mesmo.

"Vou sentir falta de vocês." Falou baixinho. "Obrigado por terem me mantido são durante todos esses anos." Admitiu enquanto olhava para os ciprestes e cedros que também adornavam o cemitério, assemelhando-se tanto à paisagem do local onde o que restava de seu coração fora destruído.

Às vezes, pelo amanhecer, quando fechava os olhos e entregava-se à embriaguez sonolenta que vinha com os primeiros raios de luz, conseguia sentir como se Draco estivesse ao seu lado, em seus braços; os cabelos sedosos espalhando-se pelo colchão, compridos em alguns de seus delírios, curtos em outros. Mesmo agora, depois de tantos anos desde que tudo havia terminado, ainda não conseguia evitar procurar por Draco.

Não em uma busca certa, mas esperar que fosse ele a aparecer à sua frente quando algum barulho diferente chegava aos seus ouvidos; olhar para alguém de cabelos naquele tom platinado como se fosse encontrar o rosto de traços aristocráticos e não um rosto desconhecido e sem qualquer significado. Procurá-lo nos pequenos instantes em que seu coração escapava das garras de sua mente, que lhe dizia para esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas, para atirar aquele sentimento às chamas e deixá-lo ser consumido até que apenas cinzas restassem.

Deixou o cemitério com a cabeça baixa, as mãos no bolso, perguntando-se o que faria agora. Não poderia continuar sozinho pela eternidade, sem destino, ou acabaria se enterrando e adormecendo entre a umidade fria da terra, como já escutara que acontecera com alguns vampiros. Cansados de viver, eles entravam em estado de dormência em lugares onde ninguém poderia encontrá-los e dormiam, ficavam fracos e jamais conseguiam voltar a abrir os olhos, mesmo se assim desejassem.

Harry balançou a cabeça, não querendo deixar a ideia infiltrar-se em sua mente, pois essa era a opção fácil, cômoda, e ele não queria seguir o caminho dos fracos. Ainda poderia fazer algo de útil de sua existência, poderia tentar compreendê-la. Talvez, se encontrasse alguém com quem pudesse compartilhar um pouco de si, que pudesse ajudá-lo... Porque, por mais que fossem seus amigos, Ron e Hermione jamais o haviam compreendido plenamente; por mais que se esforçassem, o abismo que existia entre duas raças tão diferentes, ainda que fisicamente semelhantes, nunca poderia ser transposto.

Foi então que sua nova procura começou; porém, nesta, não havia um objetivo certo, apenas a necessidade de continuar procurando, até que o mundo deixasse de existir em tons de cinza; opaco desde a chuva fraca e melancólica da noite de 21 de janeiro de 2041.

**XxX**

Foram anos confusos aqueles. O mundo passava por intensas transformações, com inúmeras guerras que alteravam por completo o panorama geopolítico do planeta. Eles pareciam estar sempre em guerra. Os bruxos mantinham-se alheios aos problemas criados pelos muggles, mas como o planeta parecia estar se vingando dos abusos dos humanos, com mudanças climáticas, desaparecimento de ilhas e cidades inteiras à beira-mar, era impossível não estar atento a tudo aquilo. Ou tentar fugir de todo aquele caos.

Havia lugares da Europa que pareciam intocados pelo tempo e pelo avanço tecnológico do homem, e eram esses comumente os destinos de Harry. Ele evitava as grandes cidades, evitava os locais de crise. Geralmente nesses lugares antigos é que conseguia encontrar bruxos e inclusive outros vampiros. Descobriu que os vampiros tornavam-se uma raça cada vez mais rara, uma vez que só poderiam ser criados a partir de bruxos, e bruxos também existiam em números insignificantes levando-se em conta o número absoluto de habitantes do planeta.

Foi em Berna, na Suíça, que o encontrou. Ou melhor, ele o encontrou, quando estava sobre a ponte principal da cidade olhando para o rio Aare, contando as estrelas que se refletiam sobre sua superfície calma.

"Acredito nunca ter conhecido alguém com um olhar tão infinitamente triste." A voz plácida fez com que Harry se virasse em direção ao som, deparando-se com um vampiro – teve absoluta certeza de que se tratava de um – com olhos também verdes, ainda que muito claros, quase castanhos; a pele era pálida, como todos de sua espécie, ainda que nele o aspecto parecesse ainda mais doentio e acentuado. "Quem dera que meu verde carregasse essa profundidade."

Harry manteve-se parado, observando-o enquanto ele se aproximava mais alguns passos.

"Veio sozinho à minha cidade? Não gosto de vampiros fazendo bagunça por aqui, apesar de não tê-lo visto se alimentar desde que chegou." Ele falou em um tom suave, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

"_Sua_ cidade?" Harry perguntou sem conseguir reprimir seu descaso frente à petulância do vampiro. Ele sorriu ao notar o sarcasmo.

"Ah, sim, Berna, sempre neutra, calma; sempre evitando se envolver com os problemas e as guerras do resto do mundo. Sinto-me em casa aqui, apesar de ter nascido no distante ano de 579 d.C... Ainda assim, ela ainda guarda um pouco da graça de outrora, não concorda?" Ele perguntou, apoiando-se à mureta da ponte com o olhar perdido sobre a cidade.

"Sim... Ela transmite uma verdadeira paz." Harry replicou, voltando a olhar para o rio. Era estranho, mas o vampiro também lhe transmitiu certa paz. Ele tinha a voz calma e plácida como de alguém capaz de compreender todos os sofrimentos do mundo.

"É isso que você busca? Paz?" Ele perguntou, virando o rosto para mirá-lo com curiosidade, a cabeça inclinada para o lado deixando seus cabelos acobreados penderam e ondularem com o vento fraco.

"Talvez... Eu já não sei o que busco. Talvez buscar seja apenas um pretexto para continuar."

Harry não soube quanto tempo ficaram naquela mesma posição, em silêncio; porém, era confortável simplesmente ter alguém por perto para fingir que não estava completamente sozinho.

"Você, que já vive há mais de mil e quinhentos anos... Como consegue?" Harry perguntou por fim, ainda sem olhar para o vampiro. Mesmo assim, soube que ele sorriu compreensivo, quase como se esperasse a pergunta.

"Tão jovem e já se fazendo essa pergunta? Bem que escuto que a juventude de hoje já não é mais a mesma." Ele brincou balançando a cabeça. "Sabe, a nossa sorte é que nós temos a eternidade para descobrir o porquê disso tudo. Os humanos, quando começam a entender, precisam voltar a dormir."

"E você já entendeu?" Harry virou-se para encará-lo.

"Se eu houvesse, será que as minhas razões seriam suficientes e válidas para você?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso misterioso antes de estender a mão. "Marko Levesque."

Harry suspirou sem entender o que se passava pela mente do vampiro.

"Harry Potter." Falou aceitando o aperto de mão. As unhas de Marko assemelhavam-se ao vidro de tão translúcidas, e sua pele era dura como pedra branca e polida. Ele pareceu perceber sua análise.

"O tempo nos transforma em vidro. Deixa-nos mais pesados, entende?" Ele recolheu a mão ainda sorrindo. "Mais fortes, mas quando quebramos, os cacos são mais difíceis de juntar do que os pedaços de um corpo jovem."

Harry encarou-o com uma compressão que não entendia, apenas sentia.

"Você já... precisou juntar os pedaços?" Perguntou mesmo sabendo que era cedo para perguntas pessoais, porém Marko pareceu não se importar.

"Sim... Mas então eu era jovem." Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto de Harry, em um carinho rápido e suave. "Talvez tão jovem quanto você."

"E conseguiu?" Seu tom saiu ansioso, ao que Marko suspirou e recolheu novamente a mão, olhando para o céu.

"Depois de tantos anos..." Murmurou perdido no brilho das estrelas que começava a enfraquecer pela chegada da aurora. "Gosto de acreditar que sim, mas alguns pedaços não se encaixaram tão bem quanto antes."

"Você diz que essa cidade é sua."

"Ah, sim." Marko pareceu feliz pela mudança de assunto. "Antigamente nós, vampiros, existíamos em maior quantidade, e havia uma hierarquia que era mais conhecida, mais respeitada, compreende? Hoje tudo é obscuro. Mas entenda, dificilmente encontrará um vampiro tão 'antigo' quanto eu. Estranhamente, vários simplesmente desapareceram, unindo-se à poeira do mundo..." Ele o analisou com cuidado. "Ah, mas eu precisaria de muitas noites para contar tudo. Eu sempre tive esse problema: falar demais." Sorriu. "Mas vamos, já está quase amanhecendo."

Marko aproximou-se e passou um braço pelos ombros de Harry, guiando-o com ele. E Harry deixou-se levar porque, ele podia sentir, ali estava alguém tão machucado quanto ele. As cicatrizes apenas não eram tão visíveis quanto as suas.

**XxX**

Contra todas as expectativas, Marko vivia em um apartamento simplório com vista para o Aare. O cheiro de incenso enchia o lugar deixando-o até mesmo um pouco sufocante, pois tudo ali era antigo, em tons de marrom, cinza e vermelho-opaco. O tempo parecia não existir entre aquelas paredes.

Marko sentou-se em uma poltrona da sala e indicou o sofá para Harry.

"Por favor, sinta-se em casa." Ele pediu educadamente, ao que Harry sentou-se no sofá de frente para uma lareira onde o fogo crepitava oscilante, em alguns momentos se expandindo, em outros recuando, como que com medo da própria força.

"Você mora aqui sozinho?" Perguntou olhando em volta e percebendo a quantidade de fotografias espalhadas pelo lugar, todas abanando e sorrindo, sozinhas, ou ao lado de Marko. Homens e mulheres, crianças e velhos.

"Não... Karin deve estar dormindo no quarto." Ele se levantou, indo até a lareira e passando a mão por sobre a superfície onde havia alguns porta-retratos. "Eu não gosto de ficar sozinho."

"Todas essas pessoas...?" Harry deixou a pergunta no ar.

"Foram meus companheiros. Alguns são bruxos, mas não todos." Marko virou-se para Harry, sorrindo ao ver a expressão surpresa no rosto jovem. "Karin é minha companheira hoje. Está comigo há sessenta e oito anos agora, conheci-a quando era uma bela e atrevida moça de quatorze anos... Infelizmente, acredito que não tenha mais muitos anos de vida. Muggles geralmente não passam dos noventa." Ele lamentou.

"Você nunca pensou...?"

"Em transformar alguém?" Marko previu a pergunta. "Não."

"Por quê?" Harry perguntou sem compreender. Parecia doloroso demais apegar-se a tantas pessoas ao longo de uma existência sem fim e, uma após a outra, vê-las partir.

"Gosto de vê-las envelhecer." Marko confessou tocando uma superfície onde uma senhora sorria com carinho. "Sou eu que estou errado em não envelhecer junto, não elas. Não lhes tiraria isso, não as arrancaria do curso natural da natureza por egoísmo, por querê-las comigo pela eternidade."

"Nem por amor?" Harry perguntou inevitavelmente pensando em Draco.

"O amor é egoísta. Talvez o sentimento mais egoísta entre todos." Marko se apoiou à lareira suspirando. "Desculpe pela intromissão, mas não pude deixar de vislumbrar um jovem muito bonito em sua mente. Você estava pensando nele na ponte, e agora ele está de volta aos seus pensamentos..."

"Foi alguém que eu transformei, por amor, ou egoísmo, como preferir." Harry suspirou apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. "Mas eu não quero falar sobre ele."

"Entendo. Desculpe pela indiscrição." Marko olhou-o atentamente. "Você não se alimenta mais? Está há dez dias nessa cidade e não vi acontecer. Isso é algo raro em vampiros jovens."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Quanto mais velho um vampiro, Harry, menos ele precisa se alimentar. A sede diminui, até tornar-se quase inexistente; algumas gotas de sangue nos saciam por muito mais tempo. Mas vampiros novos precisam se alimentar com frequência, para construir suas forças, enriquecer seus poderes."

"Deve ser bom não precisar usar outras pessoas para manter-se vivo." Harry murmurou sentindo seu corpo dar os sinais de fraqueza e cansaço que vinham com o nascer do sol. Mais alguns minutos e adormeceria no sofá de Marko. "Você não precisa mais...? Se alimentar?"

"Uma ou duas vezes por ano, no máximo." Marko caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. "Aqui, beba de mim."

"O quê?" Harry surpreendeu-se. Beber de outro vampiro era um ato bastante íntimo e pessoal, pois envolvia compartilhar sentimentos, memórias; sentir prazer e buscar conforto nos braços de outrem.

"Você se esforça para controlar sua sede. Bebendo meu sangue, você se tornará forte mais rápido e gradualmente sua sede diminuirá." Ele explicou afastando os cabelos que, à pouca luz, pareciam feitos de fios do mais puro cobre.

Harry olhou-o hesitante por um momento, mas seus olhos o traíram e se desviaram para o pescoço branco do vampiro. Há quantos meses não se alimentava? A verdade é que estava faminto e fraco e sua garganta ardia há dias. Aproximou-se de Marko, colocando uma mão na nuca dele e trazendo-o para perto. Perfurou a pele que, apesar de aparentar delicadeza, era mais dura e difícil de vencer do que a de humanos comuns.

E o sangue dele era diferente dos que já experimentara. Não era nem melhor, nem pior; apenas diferente, e repleto de memórias, incontáveis. Havia um vampiro nelas que se destacava; de belos olhos castanhos que o miravam de forma primeiro apaixonada, e então cheia de ódio. Um ódio tão doloroso... Como doía aquele olhar, aquela mudança. E a separação, era como não conseguir respirar.

E a sucessão de pessoas que passaram por sua vida desde então. Dezenas, vivendo ao seu lado porque queriam e porque o amavam. E amava-as de volta, beijava-lhes os cabelos e os lábios, abraçava-as e tentava esquecer os olhos castanhos, mas eles o perseguiam, e evitava pessoas de olhos castanhos. A memória mais recente, de Karin: olhos tão azuis que poderiam confundir-se com o manto negro da noite, cabelos loiros como um campo de trigo; uma menina sorridente que salvou de um orfanato e de uma vida miserável. Agora uma senhora que em tão pouco lembrava a menina, mas cujos olhos mantinham o mesmo brilho. Brilho que se apagava, dia após dia, e que o olhava com gratidão por ter cuidado dela, por tê-la amado. Como era difícil deixá-la ir, como todos os outros. Ela também iria abandonar-lhe, como o abandonaram os olhos castanhos. Mas simplesmente não podia mantê-las consigo, não podia mudá-las. Não podia _nada_.

Harry se afastou, afogado com aquela miríade confusa de sentimentos, seu peito doendo e lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Lágrimas frias, sempre tão frias. Marko olhou-o detidamente por alguns segundos e então se inclinou, beijando seu rosto e suas lágrimas enquanto o segurava com amabilidade.

"Aquele vampiro..." Harry murmurou sem conseguir completar a sentença.

"Meu criador." Marko se afastou lentamente sem desviar os olhos dos seus.

"Eu já o vi antes." Harry sentiu algo contorcer dentro de si. "Eu estava em uma ópera em Roma, com... com Draco. Não cheguei a conhecê-lo, foi... Foi muito rápido. Eu senti que estava em perigo quando vi aqueles olhos."

"E você estava." Marko levantou-se em um único movimento gracioso. "Caliel jamais foi flor que se cheire."

"Marko...?"

Os dois vampiros viraram-se em direção ao corredor quando a voz suave e carinhosa alcançou seus ouvidos. Harry observou enquanto Marko se adiantava até a senhora, Karin, segurando-lhe as mãos e as beijando.

"Você acordou, minha querida. Dormiu bem?" Ele perguntou com amor.

"Sim, maravilhosamente. Quem é nosso convidado?" Karin perguntou mirando Harry. Marko acompanhou-a até a poltrona.

"Harry, esta é Karin Veska. Karin, este é Harry Potter, o vampiro que comentei que estava na cidade há alguns dias."

Karin sorriu, estendendo a mão que Harry imediatamente segurou com carinho, sem entender bem por que, mas beber do sangue de Marko fizera-lhe amar também aquela humana.

"É bom saber que Marko encontrou alguém que não vá deixá-lo tão cedo. Por favor, cuide dele para mim."

Harry piscou atônito com o pedido: conhecera Marko aquela noite apenas, então por que já sentia como se não pudesse deixá-lo tão breve? Como já poderia amá-lo como um amigo de toda uma vida?

"Marko é especial." Karin explicou, como se também fosse capaz de ler pensamentos. E Harry olhou para Marko, que observava a cena entre curioso e tranquilo, a cabeça inclinada para o lado, os olhos tristes.

**XxX**

Karin morreu seis anos depois, mas Harry sentia que jamais a esqueceria, assim como Marko, que lembrava cada um dos companheiros que já tivera até então, cada sorriso e tom de voz, e cada personalidade, todos tão diferentes e únicos. Harry ainda não entendia por que continuava ao lado de Marko, mas continuava. De certa forma, ele era um porto-seguro que lhe oferecia conforto com suas histórias antigas e amizade que não pedia nada em retorno, além de companhia.

Descobrira que o vampiro tinha verdadeiro horror à solidão, um medo irracional de ficar sozinho, de ser odiado. Ele não falava muito sobre sua vida humana. Dizia que era distante demais, quase um sonho que não merece ser lembrado, mas Karin contou-lhe que ele fora vendido pelos pais como escravo, e que o vampiro que o criara o salvara daquele destino cruel. Depois ele admitira que reconhecera o nome Harry Potter, pois tivera algumas notícias do que se passava pela Inglaterra durante a guerra dos bruxos, mas, felizmente, nunca pedira para que Harry falasse sobre aquela época.

Harry gostava de como ele conseguia compreendê-lo apenas com um olhar demorado e soturno, silencioso.

"É a primeira vez que não estou sozinho enquanto observo alguém especial partir." Falou Marko atraindo a atenção de Harry, que colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do vampiro.

"Você quer que eu o deixe sozinho com ela por um momento?" Perguntou Harry, mas Marko sorriu de leve balançando a cabeça.

"Não. Quis dizer que é bom ter alguém comigo neste momento. Geralmente, esses vácuos de solidão entre a partida e o encontro com outra pessoa especial deixam-me extremamente deprimido." Ele suspirou. "Eles se vão tão rápido. Em um momento são jovens e inquietos, reclamando sem parar por não podermos acompanhá-los para cima e para baixo durante o dia. No outro, estão deitados em um caixão, frios como nós, mas imóveis pela eternidade. Ou pelo menos até que o tempo corroa seus corpos frágeis."

"Ao menos você a teve enquanto durou a vida dela, e teve seu amor e foi feliz enquanto essa vida durou. Talvez você esteja certo... sobre não transformá-los. Talvez seja apenas egoísmo. Mesmo que eu não tenha tido escolha ao vê-lo morrendo numa cama de hospital, eu fui egoísta, não fui? Eu o queria apenas para mim, para sempre, mas o que consegui foi afastá-lo e perdê-lo... E eu tento compreender por que ele mentiria, mas não consigo. Talvez a verdade seja... que nunca fui amado." Harry falou, mal percebendo que desviara por completo o assunto, que novamente um sentimento de perda o levara até Draco.

Marko observou-o atentamente.

"Harry, sem dúvidas amar e ser correspondido é uma das melhores sensações do mundo, mas amar sem medida, sem nenhuma outra razão, senão por amar, como ama o amor, é imprescindível. _Não amar_ é a própria infelicidade."

"Eu apenas queria compreender; queria que fizesse _sentido_." Harry olhou desesperado para Marko. "_Continuar_ amando deve ser a própria infelicidade; quando é impossível sufocar a dor de não estar com ele, de pensar nele todos os dias e repetir, de novo e de novo, a cena em que ele diz que foi tudo mentira, buscando por algum sinal, qualquer sinal, de que mentira eram as suas palavras."

"É a primeira vez que ouço a voz do seu sofrimento, Harry." Marko falou aproximando-se e o abraçando, escondendo o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. "Deixe-me senti-la."

Harry apoiou a testa no ombro de Marko assentindo de leve, e então os dentes do vampiro cravavam-se em seu pescoço, abrindo todas as portas que tentava fechar, com as lembranças dele e de Draco, dos momentos em que passaram juntos, dos beijos trocados e de seus corpos unindo-se como um. Ah, Draco estava tão errado, dizendo-lhe que iria esquecer, que perceberia que fora apenas carência. Como era possível amar tanto? Por que, ao saber que Draco jamais o amara, não deixava esse sentimento morrer? Por que sentia Draco como se ele ainda estivesse tão perto, como se ele também pensasse todos os dias nos momentos em que tudo o que importava era que estavam juntos?

"Harry, ah, Harry!" Marko exclamou abraçando-o mais forte ao afastar os lábios de seu pescoço. "Se eu soubesse que o grande erro de meu passado fosse causar-lhe tanto sofrimento..."

"O quê...? Marko, do que você está falando?" Harry perguntou franzindo a testa e afastando o vampiro de seus braços. Marko mirou-o tristemente, seus olhos inchados pelas lágrimas.

"Nós precisamos viajar, Harry." Ele disse segurando as mãos de Harry e apertando-as. "Eu preciso consertar um erro."

"Para onde vamos?" Perguntou Harry ainda confuso com a atitude de Marko, que sorriu tristemente.

"Vamos visitar Caliel."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Poisé, está chegando ao fim. Me pergunto se vocês gostaram do Marko. Eu acho ele queridinho. x)~

Me desculpem pelos prováveis erros. Estou sem beta. E milhares de obrigadas a todos que comentam!


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Além do Bem e do Mal**

_Noruega, 31 de dezembro de 2191_

"Eu nasci onde hoje é a atual Hungria. Não me lembro muito da minha infância, mas lembro-me de que era miserável, e que éramos muitos irmãos. Era comum, naquela época, os servos terem uma prole grandiosa, pois assim os pais teriam mais mãos para ajudá-los nos feudos. Mas meus pais não eram servos, eram vilões, e portanto livres. Trabalhavam em vários feudos diferentes, como nômades. Meu pai reclamava com frequência da quantidade de bocas que precisava alimentar quando estávamos nas estradas e precisávamos pagar os pedágios para passar por pontes e divisas. Quando minha mãe engravidou novamente, ele decidiu que precisava livrar-se de algumas das crianças. Eu tinha então doze anos."

"Foi quando chegamos à fronteira da Hungria com o Império Bizantino que ele vendeu três de seus filhos. Ele não teria me vendido, pois eu já tinha boa idade para ajudar com tarefas mais pesadas, mas meu pai não gostava de mim. Dizia que eu era 'coisa do diabo', porque minha aparência diferia da dos meus irmãos. Ele tinha medo de quando a luz do sol iluminava meus olhos e deixava-os verdes, como mágica. Eles deveriam ficar sempre castanhos, como de todos os outros. Além disso, eu era um muggleborn, e minhas magias súbitas e sem explicação o assustavam. Era um homem ignorante."

"Então na fronteira ele nos vendeu para um grupo de mercenários que faziam tráfico de escravos. Eu fui levado em um navio para o norte da África, onde sultões gostavam de ter garotos jovens em seus haréns. Durante a viagem, um de meus irmãos morreu. Não de fome ou doença, pois os mercenários cuidavam para que estivéssemos em boas condições quando chegássemos. Afinal, precisávamos agradar aos compradores. Ele se suicidou com um pedaço solto de madeira que encontrou por acaso. Não me recordo mais de seu nome, mas tinha apenas oito anos."

"Não foi difícil encontrar um comprador para mim. Estranhamente, eu entendia menos do que estava acontecendo do que meu irmão que se matou, mesmo sendo mais velho. Quando cheguei ao harém e me banharam e deram apenas um turbante que pouco escondia, comecei a entender, mas então não havia mais como fugir, mesmo a morte não nos era permitida. Era terrível e obsceno, Harry. São anos que fico feliz em esquecer, mas lembro-me de estar terrivelmente traumatizado e infeliz quando Caliel apareceu."

"Caliel vivia viajando e pousando nos lugares que considerava os mais ricos e atraentes das cidades por onde passava. Ele visitava a África, é claro, quando passou pela majestosa casa onde eu e tantos outros éramos prisioneiros. É sempre fácil para um vampiro atrair a simpatia das pessoas para si e com Caliel não foi diferente. O sultão ofereceu-lhe um dia em seu harém particular, ao que ele aceitou. Eu tremia escondido atrás de um uma planta ornamental enquanto o espiava sugar o pescoço dos outros jovens lá dentro. Tive a certeza de que morreria naquela noite, mas, mesmo com medo, pensei que não seria tão ruim assim morrer."

"Quando ele me encontrou, não sei o que o levou a não me matar, mas sim tirar-me daquele lugar e levar-me com ele, em suas viagens. Conversávamos muito e ele me ensinava de tudo, desde línguas diferentes até a filosofia, as ciências e as artes e, claro, magia; em pouco tempo eu já o admirava. Era belo, poderoso e fascinante e tratava-me como alguém especial. Entenda, Harry, até aquele momento, eu não havia sido especial para ninguém. Chorei em seus braços para que me transformasse aos meus vinte anos, mas ele se negou, como continuou a se negar nos anos seguintes."

"Ele nunca quis me transformar. Nunca. Mas eu não poderia aceitar não estar ao lado dele para sempre. Eu me tornei possessivo, mimado e atrevido. Com vinte e sete anos, enfiei uma faca enfeitiçada contra magias de cura em meu ventre e rasguei-me como já vira camponeses rasgando peixe para tirar-lhes as tripas. Obriguei-o a me transformar para que a morte definitiva não me alcançasse. Ele ficou furioso, mesmo depois que despertei como vampiro. Foram vinte terríveis anos em que ele não aguentava sequer olhar para meu rosto pelo que eu o havia obrigado a fazer."

"Uma noite, sem palavras, ele foi capaz de me perdoar, e apenas pediu para que nunca mais falássemos sobre o ocorrido. Veja que 'nunca mais' é muito mais forte e significativo para um vampiro do que para um humano. Passamos duzentos anos juntos, então. Eu o amava muito, mais do que eu conseguia compreender, tanto que às vezes à noite chorava abraçado a ele; não aguentava a força de meus próprios sentimentos e invejava as vezes em que ele se encantava com outro humano, bruxo ou vampiro."

"Caliel sempre foi um grande admirador da beleza das outras criaturas, fossem elas quais fossem. Ele desconsiderava todas as minhas crises de ciúmes com beijos e promessas de amor, mas isso não diminuía minha insegurança. E tudo desmoronou quando encontramos dois vampiros em nossas constantes viagens. Um deles era mais velho, talvez com quinhentos anos, porém o outro era muito jovem, não deveria ter mais do que dez anos desde que fora transformado. Ela belíssimo, Harry. Eu nunca havia visto alguém tão belo em minha vida até então. Era um meio-veela transformado."

"Caliel se apaixonou por tanta beleza e não quis partir da cidade, por mais que eu insistisse para que fôssemos embora. Eu o estava perdendo. Meu ciúme cego deixou-me louco e passei a odiá-lo. Tive certeza de que ele jamais me amara, pois nunca quis transformar-me. Mas eu era um peso em sua existência imortal, um verdadeiro peso. Odiei-o por não me amar como eu o amava. Odiei-o por ser tão egoísta, por sempre ter-me prometido tanto, quando suas palavras não eram nada além de falsas. Foi então que cometi o erro que nos separou para todo o sempre, e que é o motivo de estarmos hoje aqui."

Harry olhou de Marko para a entrada do grande castelo de pedra à sua frente. Um lugar grandioso e escondido dos muggles, bruxos e vampiros indesejados pela neve e por feitiços desilusórios. Uma nevasca assolava aquele pedaço de mundo esquecido, e Harry sentiu o frio como se fizesse parte da paisagem áspera de inverno. Desejou saber que erro era esse do qual Marko tanto se arrependia, mas o vampiro não continuou seu relato; apenas avançou para dentro da fortaleza.

"Há uma festa aqui hoje, comemorando a chegada do novo ano." Avisou Marko. "Os poucos e mais importantes vampiros que ainda existem são convidados a participar. Caliel é o mais velho vampiro que sobrou. Ele tem mais de três mil anos agora, e seu poder é insuperável, o que faz dele o mais respeitado em nossa hierarquia."

Harry assentiu, lembrando-se de como o poder de Caliel o assombrara naquela distante noite de ópera. Já havia passado pela Noruega, mas não encontrara nada ali antes, o que o levou a crer que era um visitante indesejado.

"Já faz alguns séculos que ele se aquietou aqui na Noruega, país que hoje concentra a maior parte dos vampiros que restaram no mundo. Todos os anos ele dá essa mesma festa. Até hoje eu me recusava a aparecer. Nos primeiros cento e dez anos ele enviou o convite para minha casa, quando eu ainda morava em Portugal. Mas então eu me mudei para Berna, e os convites não mais chegaram." Marko sorriu de lado.

"Cento e dez anos é bastante tempo de insistência."

"Ah, tenho certeza de que ele apenas enviava por saber que eu jamais apareceria." Marko comentou entregando seu casaco para um serviçal logo na entrada do castelo. "Você vai encontrar vampiros, muggles e bruxos aqui hoje. Alguns vampiros gostam de trazer seus consortes para essas festas. Outros são apenas o jantar da noite."

Harry apertou a mandíbula com aquilo.

"Pensei que os vampiros mais antigos não sentissem necessidade de se alimentar." Comentou com uma careta de desagrado. Não gostaria de presenciar uma carnificina.

"De fato. Mas não há _apenas_ vampiros antigos aqui. E, além disso, os que saciam a sede apenas de vez em quando aproveitam esta noite para isso." Marko explicou parando antes que dobrassem um corredor que os levaria até o salão principal do castelo. "É melhor estar preparado para o que verá quando entrar nesse salão."

Harry pensou que ele estaria se referindo às mortes que aconteceriam ali dentro, mas então o som o atingiu. Um som melancólico e belo de um violino, hipnotizante.

Segurou o braço de Marko e o apertou enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam. Reconhecia perfeitamente aquele som. Desde a primeira vez em que o ouvira, tornara-se seu preferido, e Draco começara a tocar quase todas as noites até antes que viajassem para a Inglaterra. Depois disso tudo acontecera muito rápido, e o som se perdera entre as tantas coisas das quais sentia falta.

"Você sabia que ele estaria aqui? Por isso me trouxe? Marko, por quê?" Harry perguntou abaixando a cabeça e levando a outra mão ao peito, apertando-o como se lhe doesse profundamente. E de fato doía.

"Eu tinha quase certeza. Já ouvira rumores de que um belo vampiro de descendência veela estava todos os anos impressionando os vampiros que visitavam Caliel. A descrição batia com a que vi em suas lembranças, e conhecendo Caliel... Harry, por favor, não retroceda agora. Precisamos entrar."

Harry sabia que doeria ainda mais ver Draco depois de tudo, mas deixou que Marko o guiasse, pois os olhos verde-claros do vampiro transmitiam confiança, força e até mesmo certo desespero para que não fugisse.

O salão do castelo era incrivelmente grande e bonito, digno de admiração. Os lustres eram grandiosos, ainda que delicados; as paredes eram ornamentadas com belas tapeçarias e as mesas continuam alguns quitutes, apesar da pouca quantidade de humanos no lugar.

Ao final do salão, em destaque por estar alguns degraus mais alto, estava sentado um vampiro que atraía o olhar não apenas por suas feições bem feitas, mas pela pose de que o mundo lhe pertencia. Perto dali, havia uma pequena orquestra, e quem liderava era um vampiro de traços perfeitos, harmônicos e magnéticos. Tudo nele era graça e beleza enquanto tocava com suavidade, como se fizesse parte da melodia, balançando o corpo lentamente, os olhos fechados e os pensamentos distantes.

Draco.

Harry perdeu o ar sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Por que Marko o trouxera até ali? Apenas para que a cicatriz em seu peito abrisse e sangrasse novamente?

"Caliel." Marko cumprimentou, e só então Harry percebeu que o anfitrião deixara seu lugar privilegiado e viera até eles.

"Marko. Não esperava que viesse a aparecer algum dia. Depois de tantas negativas." Caliel falou calmamente, porém seu tom era frio e perigoso. "E com um acompanhante." Ele mirou Harry. "Um acompanhante que não é bem-vindo."

Harry olhou-o surpreso pela hostilidade.

"Com medo, Caliel? Medo que ele lhe tire seu belo brinquedo?" Marko retrucou também extremamente calmo e sereno. "Há quantos anos agora já está ameaç-"

"Isso não é assunto seu, Marko." Caliel encarou-o furioso, o que atraiu alguns olhares para os três, inclusive o de Draco, que parou de tocar. Ele olhou na direção deles e seus olhos cinzentos e tristes se encontraram com os de Harry, e então o violino caiu de suas mãos e ele tropeçou para longe, a expressão assustada e confusa.

Harry avançou um passo, por instinto, querendo segurá-lo e acalmá-lo, mas Caliel agarrou seu braço.

"Draco já deixou bastante claro, da última vez, que não queria mais nada com você, não é mesmo?" Ele perguntou secamente, e Harry parou, encarando-o e perguntando-se como ele sabia disso. Draco lhe contara? Eles estavam juntos? Draco apaixonara-se por Caliel e por isso o deixara? Era por isso que estava ali, tocando na festa do vampiro?

"Caliel, não seja descortês. Não vai querer criar uma cena justamente no ano novo, vai? Eu e Harry viemos em paz." Marko intercedeu com um ar cansado. Caliel soltou o braço de Harry, olhando para Marko com desprezo.

"Paz, Marko?" Ele perguntou aproximando-se de Marko e se inclinando para falar perto do ouvido do vampiro. "Ou será que você veio até aqui para matar Draco como matou Sebastian?"

Marko sorriu sem-emoção.

"Eu dificilmente mataria alguém novamente por sua causa, Caliel." Ele replicou com os olhos presos aos de Harry, que o encarava incrédulo. Caliel se afastou, algo diferente no olhar; algo como... dor.

"Aproveitem a noite." Ele falou apenas antes de se afastar.

"Você matou... matou o meio-veela por quem Caliel se apaixonou?" Harry perguntou então, muito baixo, para que apenas Marko escutasse. Marko desviou o olhar, mirando Draco, que ficara afastado, observando-os, e que agora recebia alguma ordem de Caliel.

"Sim. Foi meu erro." Ele se aproximou de Harry e segurou-lhe o braço. "Fale com Draco esta noite, Harry. E não acredite no que ele lhe disser, ao menos não no início."

"Por... por quê?"

"Harry, pense um pouco na história que lhe contei. Principalmente no final dela." Pediu Marko. "Eu matei Sebastian, o vampiro por quem Caliel se apaixonou no passado. Ele era loiro e delicado, com belos olhos azuis que lembravam um céu claro e sem nuvens. Lindo, Harry, tão lindo. Era impossível não amá-lo com apenas um olhar. Lágrimas escorriam por meus olhos quando o matei, com uma estaca no peito. Ele era jovem e fraco se comparado a um vampiro de duzentos anos. Foi fácil enganá-lo e matá-lo." Marko mirou-o tristemente. "É tão fácil, Harry, controlar um vampiro jovem quando somos mais antigos e poderosos." Declarou. "Pense nisso."

Marko se afastou, deixando Harry parado no meio do salão com algo se remexendo em seu peito.

**XxX**

"Você não deveria estar aqui." Disse Draco desviando o olhar quando Harry se aproximou.

"Ele o obrigou, Draco? Caliel o abrigou a me deixar?" Harry perguntou o que estivera entalado em sua garganta desde que Marko se afastara. Aos poucos, a história começava a fazer sentido em sua mente, conforme juntava os pedaços de tudo que vira e ouvira.

Agora, ao parar para pensar, percebia que na noite em que Draco negara amá-lo sentira a presença de outra pessoa no cemitério, um pouco depois que chegara ao local. A presença de Caliel. Mas estivera tão centrado em Draco e nas palavras dele que perdera esse detalhe. Estava desesperado para ouvir e compreender toda a verdade.

Draco virou-se para olhá-lo com a expressão atônita.

"Do que está falando?" Ele perguntou, mas seu tom era vacilante. Ele olhou à volta, e seus olhos pousaram em Caliel, que conversava com um grupo de vampiros, afastado de onde estavam. Porém sabia que ele estava atento à conversa dos dois.

"Draco, por favor, pare de mentir." Harry segurou-o pelo braço puxando-o para si.

"Harry, pare!" O loiro sussurrou em resposta desvencilhando-se. "Vamos sair daqui antes que você consiga seu passaporte para o além túmulo." Ele começou a puxar Harry em direção a uma saída escondida do salão que os levou até um imenso e belo jardim congelado, escurecido pela noite repleta de estrelas.

Harry olhava como que deslumbrado para a mão pequena que segurava seu pulso. Senti-la novamente era uma sensação tão boa; a pele do loiro era tão macia contra a sua. Quando Draco parou e virou-se para ele, só então pareceu perceber o contato e soltou-o rapidamente. Seus olhos se encontraram, e Draco hesitou frente ao verde, suas defesas desmoronando por um rápido momento no qual Harry teve certeza de que ele lutava para esconder a verdade.

"Por que você veio até aqui?" Draco demandou depois de se recuperar.

"Eu não sei. Não sabia o que iria encontrar aqui até ouvi-lo tocando." Harry falou com sinceridade, aproximando-se cautelosamente do loiro. Estavam protegidos por uma parede viva coberta por neve que impedia quem saísse do castelo de vê-los. "Já se passaram cento e cinquenta anos desde que você disse que eu perceberia com o tempo que meus sentimentos por você eram uma mentira."

"Cento e cinquenta...?" Draco pareceu levemente surpreso antes de baixar o olhar. "Pareceu tão mais..." Murmurou muito baixo antes de erguer o olhar com os olhos assustados. "Não... não foi o que eu quis dizer."

Mas Harry ouvira o suficiente. Draco sentia sua falta. Ele podia sentir a tristeza dele, como a sentira quando se encontraram em Roma pela primeira vez. Quando deu por si, segurava-o pelos ombros, pressionando-o contra a pedra de uma estátua ornamental do jardim.

"Draco, não minta mais para mim. Por favor, apenas me diga a verdade." Implorou olhando fundo nas orbes cinzentas. "Caliel está te obrigando a ficar aqui com ele? Ele te obrigou a falar aquelas coisas para mim no cemitério em Roma? Apenas diga sim, ou não, Draco. Mas eu preciso saber a verdade. E se você não me disser nada, enfrentarei Caliel por essa verdade, mesmo que o preço dela seja minha morte." Harry disse com a voz firme, e o verde brilhava intensamente deixando Draco fraco e confuso em seus braços.

"Você não pode, Harry. Você não pode... Ele vai te matar! Você não deveria ter vindo até aqui." Draco abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, abraçando-se a Harry sem pensar no que estava fazendo enquanto suas mãos agarravam-se às roupas dele e seu rosto escondia-se na curva do pescoço do moreno. "Eu te amo. Eu te amo, Harry. Eu te amo tanto." Murmurou entre os soluços e as lágrimas, fazendo Harry tremer pela confissão. "Me desculpa. Me desculpa. Você tem de ir embora..."

"Não!" Harry o interrompeu, afastando-o apenas para olhar seu rosto manchado de vermelho. Segurou o rosto delicado, acariciando a bochecha e espalhando o sangue, mas não importava. "Eu não vou te deixar. Nós vamos embora daqui, para bem longe, apenas nós dois." Harry disse, uma determinação furiosa queimando em sua face. Sentia vontade de matar Caliel pelo que ele fizera.

Draco balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos e negando, mas Harry segurou-o pelo queixo e ergueu seu rosto. O loiro ofegou quando seus olhares se encontraram e entregou-se completamente quando Harry acabou com a distância entre seus lábios. Harry segurou-o pela nuca puxando-o para si, buscando a língua do loiro e aprofundando o beijo; suas línguas procuraram-se com ardor e angústia, saudade e aflição, com sentimentos que eram maiores do que poderiam explicar; que sufocavam e desnorteavam, mas que eram tudo que poderiam pedir.

As mãos de Draco subiram e perderam-se nos cabelos negros e desgrenhados, puxando-os como se desejasse que suas bocas se fundissem e jamais se separassem, a língua pequena e aveludada buscando por Harry como se esse contato fosse o único que pudesse salvá-lo. E as mãos de Harry percorriam os cabelos, o pescoço e as costas do loiro, ambicionando senti-lo por inteiro, relembrar os contornos daquele corpo que era tão belo e único e que desejava por inteiro. Sangue misturou-se ao beijo quando o lábio inferior de Draco rasgou-se por acidente, e Harry o sugou delicadamente, diminuindo o furor do beijo e fazendo o menor gemer baixinho de prazer.

Quando se afastaram minimamente, Harry apoiou a testa na do loiro, sorrindo como não se permitia sorrir há muito tempo.

"Eu não acredito que está realmente acontecendo. Estou tão feliz." Acariciou os cabelos platinados, mas parou ao perceber o olhar ainda melancólico de Draco; um olhar de quem vislumbra a felicidade, tão próxima, tão ao alcance das mãos, mas ainda assim distante e inalcançável.

"Oh, sinto interromper esse momento de felicidade."

Os dois se afastaram ao ouvir a voz de Caliel, que os observava com uma expressão não só irônica, mas também irritada. Draco congelou, olhando para Caliel como se esperasse o pior.

"Draco, venha aqui." Caliel ordenou, o que fez Harry trincar os dentes. Quando Draco deu o primeiro passo em direção ao vampiro, Harry segurou-o pelo pulso.

"Você não precisa obedecer a esse desgraçado." Harry rosnou mirando Caliel com ódio antes de voltar-se para Draco, implorando em verde para que ele não fosse. Draco não teve tempo de responder antes que, em um movimento rápido demais até mesmo para os seus olhos e os de Harry, Caliel empurrasse o moreno para longe com uma força invisível, fazendo-o cair sentado no gelo do jardim.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, Caliel estava parado ao lado de Draco, encarando-o calmamente.

"Acho que você ainda não entendeu que vocês dois não ficarão mais juntos." Ele comentou suave segurando o pulso do loiro. "Não tente aproximar-se de Draco novamente. Ele tem sido meu por cento e oitenta anos, e isso não vai mudar." Caliel sorriu antes de puxar Draco, abraçando-o por trás e aproximando os lábios do pescoço pálido sem desviar os olhos castanhos de Harry. "Fale para ele, Draco."

Draco hesitou, mas então Caliel sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e a expressão dele tornou-se desesperada.

"Você precisa ir embora, Harry. Por favor, apenas vá!" Ele implorou desviando o olhar e fechando os olhos com força, como que se esforçando para não chorar novamente.

"Talvez você precise ver com seus próprios olhos a quem Draco pertence agora." Disse Caliel antes de segurar o queixo de Draco e inclinar a cabeça do loiro para o lado. Harry ergueu-se pronto para matar Caliel quando os dentes do vampiro afundaram no pescoço de Draco, mas alguém apareceu e segurou-o.

"Se você fizer isso, ele irá matá-lo." Marko avisou impedindo-o de avançar.

Sentia-se cego de raiva, e tudo que queria era afastar o vampiro de Draco e arrancar o coração do maldito, mas Marko era muito mais forte para que pudesse desvencilhar-se.

Draco abriu os olhos no momento em que fora mordido e olhara para Harry com desculpas em seus olhos, novas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e deixando-o ainda mais borrado e vermelho. Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e gemeu baixinho enquanto Caliel o apertava com mais força, e foi quando o loiro abriu a mente e deixou que Harry vislumbrasse duas de suas lembranças.

_Londres, 180 anos atrás._

"Eu quero você." Caliel sorriu respondendo à sua pergunta mesmo que não a houvesse verbalizado.

Draco encarou-o sério por alguns segundos antes de cair na gargalhada. Assim que se recuperou dos risos, olhou debochado para o vampiro.

"Bem, é o que todos dizem. Mas eu já fui fisgado, então, boa sorte na próxima." O loiro virou-se para sair dali o quanto antes, internamente assustado com aquilo, mas assim que deu um passo, Caliel estava parado à sua frente. Draco tentou aparatar, mas simplesmente não conseguiu.

Caliel sorriu de leve.

"Não haverá uma próxima vez." Comentou. "A não ser que você queira a morte de seu parceiro. Eu posso providenciar isso. Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Harry Potter, não é isso?"

"Você não faria isso..." Draco recuou um passo sentindo o chão faltar.

"A escolha é sua. Matá-lo seria extremamente fácil. Um vampiro de quase três mil anos contra um de quatro. O que acha?" Ele perguntou divertido.

"Por quê...? Por que você me quer?" Draco perguntou vacilante reconhecendo que Caliel falava a verdade sobre matar Harry.

Por sua causa.

Não podia permitir.

Caliel acabou com a distância entre os dois, segurando o queixo de Draco e beijando-o suavemente nos lábios.

"Porque você me lembra alguém que eu perdi há muito tempo." Ele murmurou. "E porque sua beleza me fascina."

Draco fechou os olhos, odiando novamente sua descendência veela que apenas lhe causava problemas desde que nascera. Quando acreditava que poderia ter uma vida feliz junto com Harry, por mais que acabassem brigando vez ou outra, algo de errado acontecia. Será que nunca teria paz?

Harry era tão especial... era até mesmo mais do que merecia.

"Se eu for com você, deixará Harry viver?" Perguntou esforçando-se para não deixar a voz trêmula. Estava abandonando quem mais amava sem quaisquer explicações – sabia que Caliel não deixaria que se despedisse, e sabia que Harry tentaria salvá-lo e acabaria morto caso contasse a verdade. E Caliel estava projetando em sua mente uma imagem de Harry morto, ensanguentado, apenas para deixá-lo fraco: seus joelhos mal o sustentavam naquele momento.

Doía tanto.

"Tem a minha palavra." Falou Caliel afastando-se e estendendo uma mão. Draco hesitou, mas acabou por aceitá-la – não era uma escolha, não havia como fugir. Aparataram, e a lembrança dissolveu-se, seguindo-se a segunda.

_Roma, 150 anos atrás._

Draco caiu de joelhos assim que Harry aparatou, apertando a lama do cemitério entre suas mãos. Sabia que tudo havia terminado agora, que nunca mais veria Harry. Quebrara o coração dele com suas mentiras.

E terminara de quebrar o seu próprio.

Ouviu os passos de Caliel e logo o vampiro estava parado ao seu lado, mas não ousou erguer o rosto para encará-lo.

"Você fez bem, Draco. Eu teria arrancado o coração dele caso ele o tocasse novamente." Ele explicou calmamente abaixando-se para observar o rosto do loiro. "Não chore, meu amor. É como você mesmo falou: ele nunca o amou realmente, porque é impossível que alguém o enxergue por trás de tanta beleza. Ela é tudo que os outros conseguem ver." Caliel tocou os cabelos molhados do menor ignorando o gemido baixo de amargura que ele soltou. Deixou a mão escorregar até que ela envolvesse o pulso fino e se ergueu, trazendo Draco consigo. "Agora vamos para casa."

A memória dissolveu-se outra vez quando eles aparataram, e Harry voltou a vislumbrar o que acontecia à sua frente: Draco estava desmaiado nos braços de Caliel.

"O que você fez com ele?" Gritou tentando avançar novamente, mas Marko continuava a segurá-lo. "Você é um louco, está ouvindo? Draco não o ama, não quer estar com você! Como pode obrigá-lo a permanecer ao seu lado desse jeito?"

Caliel olhava com ternura para o loiro desmaiado em seus braços e acariciou lenta e gentilmente os cabelos dele.

"Eu não preciso que ele me ame." Respondeu erguendo o olhar para Harry e sorrindo tristemente. "Eu já perdi quem eu amava há muito tempo."

"Então... se você conhece a dor de perder quem se ama, por que a inflige em outras pessoas?" Harry perguntou em um tom fraco, olhando para Draco enquanto Caliel olhava agora para Marko.

"Porque ele é egoísta, Harry. E na verdade ama apenas a si próprio." Foi Marko quem respondeu. "Vamos embora."

"Não... não posso." Harry murmurou. Não podia deixar Draco nas mãos daquele vampiro que o tratava como um objeto bonito e raro que servia apenas para ser admirado.

"Como pode dizer isso, Marko? Você, que é tão egoísta quanto eu?" Caliel replicou. "Não foi você quem me tratou por duzentos anos como se eu fosse sua propriedade? Que matou alguém tão belo e puro como Draco?"

"Eu não nego meus erros, Caliel. Eu os reconheço, e esforço-me para não repeti-los. Mas você continua; você, que deveria ser mais sábio do que qualquer um. Ou será que se esquece de que Sebastian também jamais o amou? Que você o arrancou de Bael como está arrancando Draco de Harry?"

Caliel riu descrente.

"Mesmo depois de tantos anos você continua cego em seu ciúme." Falou realmente estafado. "Chega. Voltem para a festa, mas partam antes do amanhecer. Não os quero aqui na próxima noite." Caliel ordenou antes de aparatar dali com Draco.

"Não! Largue-me, Marko! Eu não irei embora! Não deixarei que ele continue a fazer isso com Draco!" Harry começou a se debater, porém Marko o prensou com força contra a pedra da estátua, deixando-o imóvel.

"Vê isso? Eu tenho metade da idade de Caliel e consigo imobilizá-lo como se não passasse de uma criança." Marko avisou, empurrando-o com mais força contra a pedra. "Você não tem chances contra ele, Harry."

"E o que você espera que eu faça? Que apenas parta e continue minha vida tranquilamente?" Harry gritou, irritado com a intromissão do vampiro. Preferia morrer tentando a continuar sentindo-se devastadoramente impotente como se sentia agora. O que descobrira aquela noite jamais sairia de sua mente caso partisse, e o mataria ainda mais lenta e dolorosamente do que já vinha morrendo naqueles anos.

Marko suspirou.

"Eu tenho uma carta na manga. Apenas confie em mim." O vampiro pediu, fazendo Harry se acalmar minimamente. Confiava em Marko, mesmo que o conhecesse há apenas alguns anos.

"O que você pretende fazer?" Perguntou enquanto Marko o soltava, afastando-se.

"Eu tentarei conversar com Caliel educadamente. Se ele não me escutar, então o matarei." Marko declarou friamente, com uma cintilação ameaçadora e ferida no olhar que fez Harry perceber que o conhecia muito pouco.

"O que Caliel lhe fez que o deixou tão machucado, Marko?" Harry perguntou delicadamente, tocando o braço do vampiro como se tentasse transmitir algum carinho.

Marko suspirou ferido, seu olhar tornando-se vago e triste.

"Ele me negou como meu progenitor, Harry. Não há nada mais doloroso do que isso para um vampiro. _Nada_." Marko afirmou, deixando uma lágrima escorrer de um de seus olhos. "Um vampiro sem seu criador não tem mais conexão com nada, Harry. Não há vínculo tão forte quanto esse, não há meios de sentir-se pleno. E não estou falando que é necessário que o criador e a cria permaneçam juntos e se amem. Não, eles podem nem ao menos se conhecer, como foi o seu caso com o seu criador. Mas quando um criador recusa e quebra a ligação _por vontade_ _própria_ entre ele e sua cria, então ele a está destinando a uma vida de amargura, solidão e loucura. É um crime, Harry. Um crime que apenas os vampiros mais cruéis realizam."

"Marko..." Harry murmurou assombrado. Nem aos menos sabia que quebrar tal ligação era possível, mas sentiu uma dor incrível ao imaginar a que tinha com Draco partindo-se. Mesmo que não fosse algo muito definido ou claro, era latente o vínculo que compartilhavam.

Naqueles anos, mesmo distantes, Harry simplesmente sabia que Draco estava vivo e saberia quando ele estivesse em perigo. Às vezes, quando se concentrava, conseguia captar algumas sensações difusas do loiro. Seu senso de proteção para com ele era parte de si, parte do que eram.

Agora entendia porque se sentira tão solitário e confuso em seus primeiros meses como vampiro, mais do que Draco se sentira. Porque seu criador morrera e não tivera nenhum vínculo para ajudá-lo a não se afastar completamente do mundo e de si mesmo.

Porém isso fora fatalidade – uma boa, muito provavelmente, pois o vampiro que o criara o odiava. Porém Marko fora rejeitado, e rejeitado por alguém que amava.

Harry mirou-o entendo perfeitamente a sua dor.

"Eu menti para você quanto aos meus motivos sobre não transformar ninguém. Eu não o faço porque _não posso_. Eu sou como um vampiro estragado e incompleto, Harry, cuja punição é sentir-se sozinho pela eternidade. E Caliel é o culpado." Marko apertou os punhos e fechou os olhos por um breve instante. "Eu não busquei por vingança até hoje, mas não vou deixar que ele continue brincando e estragando a vida de outros dessa forma."

"Mas você mesmo disse, Marko, que ele tem o dobro de sua idade e é muito mais forte!" Harry exclamou, segurando-o pelos ombros. "Você não está pensando em se sacrificar tentando matá-lo, está? Eu não vou deixar que faça uma loucura dessas."

Marko sorriu leve.

"Eu já disse que tenho uma carta na manga, Harry." Avisou sombriamente, colocando uma mão nas costas de Harry e guiando-o de volta para o castelo. "Agora, aproveitemos o resto da festa."

Harry não falou mais nada. Ainda estava impressionado demais, e sentindo-se triste por Marko. A história dele e de Caliel era uma verdadeira tragédia e certamente havia muito mais por trás daquilo tudo. Harry nunca acreditara em vinganças antes, porém agora, tudo que queria era que Caliel pagasse por tudo o que fizera – a Marko, a Draco, e a si próprio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Sinto cheiro de acerto de contas no próximo capítulo, e vocês? Que é o último, por sinal, mas depois tem um epílogo todo especial para meus amados leitores, huahauahauau!

Beijos, e obrigada por todos os comentários, são super especiais para mim!


	8. Chapter 8

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_Acerto de Contas_

As pálpebras tremularam antes de se abrirem e focarem o teto de dossel da cama grande e macia. Sempre achava que seu corpo era pequeno demais para ela. Em bem verdade, o corpo de qualquer pessoa seria pequeno demais entre as colchas em tons escarlates e as almofadas claras. Tudo era feito em proporções exageradas naquele castelo, mas Caliel gostava de grandeza, então combinava com ele. Todos os móveis, tapeçarias, quadros, tecidos que adornavam o lugar eram belos, porque ele também apreciava a beleza, delicada e macia, do tipo que inspira os poetas a compor poesias e romances tão doces e irreais quanto os sonhos suaves em um jardim de delícias e flores e brumas.

Aquilo tudo era tão irreal quanto o jardim. Mas não menos doloroso.

Draco sabia que era apenas mais um objeto raro e belo entre os pertences de Caliel. E objetos não têm direito a partir quando bem entendem, a não ser que estraguem e quebrem. Engraçado, pois ele estava quebrado e, entretanto, continuava preso àquele lugar.

Suspirou, apoiando os braços no colchão e erguendo um pouco o corpo, só então percebendo que Caliel estava sentado em uma poltrona próxima da janela, olhando para o jardim congelado banhado pelo sol fraco. Ainda se lembrava de como se deslumbrara quando pudera ver o sol novamente, o mundo iluminado pelos raios que lhe esquentavam a pele como as carícias suaves de uma mãe. O colar enfeitiçado com uma magia extremamente antiga e desconhecida para praticamente todos os vampiros pareceu pesar mais em seu pescoço. Caliel usava um igual por sob as vestes caras e bem cortadas.

"Você me desobedeceu noite passada." Caliel falou em um tom plácido, sem deixar de observar o jardim. A expressão era tão suave que, quem não o conhecesse bem, diria que ele não estava irritado, ou transtornado. Mas Draco o conhecia há cento e cinquenta anos, e, apesar de esse tempo não ser suficiente para desvendar aquela mente tão complexa e sombria, sabia que ele não estava _contente_.

Ele acariciava um dos anéis que usava, o do indicador – o anel que fora de Sebastian. E isso não poderia significar algo bom. Draco sentou-se na cama, afastando as cobertas, e imediatamente sentiu-se tonto, o que atraiu a atenção do vampiro milenar.

"Eu bebi do seu sangue e você ainda não se alimentou. Deve estar fraco agora." Ele falou, estendendo a mão para outro canto do quarto, onde uma garota que não deveria ter mais do que dezessete anos estava sentada, com os olhos vidrados.

A menina se levantou frente ao movimento de Caliel e caminhou até a cama de Draco, sentando na borda, afastando os cabelos loiros cacheados do pescoço e inclinando a cabeça para o lado para que o vampiro tivesse acesso livre às finas linhas arroxeadas em sua tez branca, por onde o sangue pulsava como a música doce de uma lira.

Draco deveria estar mesmo bastante tonto e fraco para não ter percebido a presença da humana até que seus olhos se cravassem no rosto de porcelana dela. Sua garganta secou e ardeu, como se tentasse engolir areia. Fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos em punho; odiava isso que Caliel fazia com ele. Draco tentava resistir ao sangue, prendendo-se às palavras de Harry, pois, mesmo longe, não queria mais decepcionar o moreno como o estivera decepcionando antes de se separarem. Porém, Caliel parecia saber disso, e sempre o instigava a matar enquanto assistia de camarote.

"Eu não quero matá-la." Draco sentenciou, levantando-se da cama e afastando-se dela. Caminhou em direção à porta de saída do aposento, mas, antes que a alcançasse, Caliel estava parado à sua frente, o semblante fechado e desprovido de emoções. Nesses momentos, Draco se lembrava por que o temia e respeitava.

"Você precisa, ou não conseguirá se manter sobre as duas pernas por muito tempo." Caliel falou como se explicasse aquilo a uma criança enquanto avançava alguns passos e fazia Draco cambalear para trás. O loiro olhou-o irritado, desejando esmurrá-lo, mas sabia que isso não teria efeito algum. Seria o mesmo que cócegas.

Caliel puxou a menina para seus braços e abriu o pescoço dela com um corte da unha que, de tão antiga, era quase vidro. A garota choramingou, fechando os olhos e deixando escorrer uma lágrima pelas bochechas, do mesmo modo em que o sangue escorreu pelo pescoço branco.

O aroma preencheu o quarto e então era impossível resistir. Draco não era tão forte. Ele jamais fora, e talvez por isso ele não houvesse tentado escapar de Caliel durante todos aqueles anos, com medo de que ele ou Harry acabassem mortos. _Por que precisava ser tão covarde?_ Pensou enquanto esticava o braço, puxava a garota pela nuca e afundava os dentes no pescoço machucado.

O sangue fluiu como néctar, a areia em sua garganta se dissolvendo e a força da vida roubada espalhando-se por seus músculos novamente. Minutos depois e a garota caía no chão como a boneca de porcelana – _quebrada_ – que era agora, deixando Draco com aquela sensação nauseante de estragada satisfação.

"Bom garoto." Disse Caliel, passando por cima do corpo estendido no chão e alcançando Draco. Ele tocou os fios sedosos do vampiro-veela e olhou-o com aquela ternura que incomodava o mais novo.

Caliel nunca o tocara. Não de forma realmente íntima. Draco chegara à conclusão, após alguns anos, de que ele apenas gostava de tê-lo como adorno, como algo a admirar somente com o olhar. Então, foi um grande susto quando o vampiro acabou com a distância entre eles e esmagou seus lábios em um beijo que tinha gosto do mais amargo desespero. O loiro arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar, mas Caliel o envolveu pela cintura e segurou sua nuca, impondo o toque.

Draco conseguiu virar o rosto, mas Caliel não o soltou, e apenas desceu os lábios para seu pescoço.

"Argh! O que está fazendo? Você nunca antes..." Draco começou a falar, mas parou quando Caliel rasgou a parte superior da roupa que usava e jogou-a longe.

"Eu não queria forçá-lo." Caliel falou, erguendo o queixo de Draco e encarando-o profundamente. "Eu não iria, se você não houvesse me desobedecido. Mas garotos levados devem ser punidos." Ele sorriu quase _triste_. Draco não compreendia o que se passava pela mente dele. Uma tristeza esmagadora parecia cercar Caliel em todos os segundos de sua existência e, por mais que estivessem juntos há tanto tempo, ele nunca lhe contara nada sobre o passado.

_Que o atropela e mata. _Draco relembrou as palavras de Harry. Sabia que Harry estava vivo e bem, podia sentir, e apenas por isso ainda não tentara matar Caliel – mesmo que isso resultasse em sua morte (ou seria liberdade?).

"Por que você faz isso?" Draco perguntou sem desviar o olhar. "Algo está sempre te machucando, mas você insiste em machucar os outros, no lugar de buscar a cura para o que te atormenta." Acusou, tentando se soltar, mas Caliel intensificou o aperto.

"O que eu tenho não tem cura." Caliel falou deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas nuas de Draco. E então ele subiu uma delas e segurou o rosto de Draco, obrigando-o a encará-lo olho no olho. "Eu não quero resistência. Não tente fugir. Quero ouvi-lo gemendo meu nome." Ele ordenou apertando mais a mandíbula do loiro. "Eu sei que você não me ama, que não me deseja, e que me mataria se pudesse. Mas isso não me interessa realmente agora. Já tentei obliviar Harry Potter de sua mente, mas ele sempre volta aos seus pensamentos. Eu cansei dessa brincadeira."

Draco gemeu em protesto, mas sua força de vontade foi-se esvaindo.

Caliel o hipnotizara.

E por mais que não quisesse, por mais que lhe fosse repugnante a ideia, gemeu o nome dele quando o vampiro livrou a ambos do resto das roupas, deitou-o na cama, dominando-o, e o penetrou de modo firme e decidido. E tudo que sua mente conseguia era gritar por Harry.

_Por favor, salve-me._

**XxX**

Harry acordou como se houvesse levado um choque elétrico no corpo, tirando-o do estado letárgico que o envolvia com a chegada do sol. Ainda não anoitecera, tinha certeza, era algo que os vampiros simplesmente sabiam: quando estava claro, escuro, se faltava pouco ou muito para a aurora ou o crepúsculo.

Mas Harry sentia uma terrível agonia tomar conta de seu corpo e, concentrando-se, percebeu que ela vinha de Draco. Agora que sabia da ligação que possuíam, e pela proximidade, conseguia 'chegar' até Draco com mais facilidade, entender o que estava acontecendo. O Harry quase pôde ouvir que Draco implorava para ser salvo, com todas as suas forças.

Caliel o estava... Não! Não, não, não! Aquele desgraçado filho de uma puta!

Harry empurrou a tampa do caixão com uma força desmesurada que a fez voar para longe. Ainda era um tanto perturbador dormir em caixões, mas Marko era acostumado a isso, e desde que começara a andar com ele, adquirira o mesmo hábito. Era como morrer todos os dias e voltar à vida apenas à noite. Mas agora algo mais forte que o sol o impelia a sair do caixão.

Estava no depósito de uma casa luxuosa e antiga, abaixo do solo, e o caixão de Marko estava logo ao lado do seu. Harry perguntou-se como faria para chegar até o castelo sem virar pó. Poderia aparatar, mas o castelo de Caliel era protegido contra aparatações que não as dele próprio, e então só poderia chegar próximo ao lugar.

"Mas não posso esperar até a noite." Harry falou exasperado, prestes a aparatar o mais próximo possível do castelo, mas alguém segurou seu braço antes, impedindo-o. Marko também acordara e saíra do caixão.

"Não faça isso." Ele demandou em um tom autoritário. "Você quer morrer justo agora? Se não for o sol, será Caliel que o transformará em pó."

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM DRACO!" Harry gritou descontrolado, mas Marko continuou impedindo-o de aparatar com uma magia forte e antiga. "Deixe-me ir, Marko! Por favor, por favor, deixe-me ir!" Os olhos do vampiro mais novo encheram-se de lágrimas; toda a aflição, imponência, desespero e tristeza que vinham de Draco misturando-se às suas próprias e deixando-o completamente frágil e instável.

"Harry, por favor, entenda." Marko pediu com a expressão suavizando-se também com tristeza, como se pudesse sentir tudo o que o outro sentia. E podia. Ambos já haviam compartilhado demais naqueles anos de convivência. A dor de um, era a dor de outro.

Harry sabia que Marko estava tentando ser forte por ele, impedindo-o de fazer uma loucura e morrer tentando, porém isso não o impediu de sentir raiva. Empurrou Marko com todas as forças e tentou sair daquela casa, senão por aparatação, com as próprias pernas, mas Marko se recuperou rapidamente e voltou a segurá-lo.

O vampiro mais novo partiu para cima dele, e uma briga ferrenha começou. Marko não dava tudo de si, para não machucar Harry, mas isso não impediu que ambos acabassem bastante machucados. Harry precisava machucar alguém para extravasar sua própria dor e, por mais que fosse irracional usar justamente o único ser que queria ajudá-lo a justamente _livrá-lo_ dessa dor, não podia impedir. Seu lado mais sombrio, egoísta e desumano fora despertado naquele instante, e ele quase pôde ver o mundo em tons de vermelho.

Tons de vermelho.

Ele riu ao cair sentado segurando o abdômen onde levara uma joelhada particularmente dolorosa. Tons de vermelho eram _tão_ melhores do que tons de cinza. Ele riu novamente, e então estava chorando. Merlin! Por que precisava ser assim? Por que não pudera simplesmente passar todos aqueles anos com Draco em paz, sem algum vampiro transtornado para atormentá-los?

"Prometa que vai matá-lo." Harry pediu em um tom baixo e cheio de ódio para Marko.

"Hoje à noite, Harry. Depois da meia-noite. É o tempo de que preciso." Ele falou, mas Harry não mais o ouvia. Acabava de sentir que Draco perdera os sentidos. E, cansado e derrotado, seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

**XxX**

A noite chegou estrelada, e as árvores pareciam-se com esculturas de gelo, completamente brancas, os troncos cinzentos, mas tudo envolto pela escuridão álgida. Não havia verde por ali, e o castelo de Caliel erguia-se tão estéril e solene quanto o resto da paisagem. Ainda não era meia noite. Harry não pudera esperar.

Sentia que Draco estava sofrendo, e simplesmente não podia permanecer parado quando todos os poros de seu corpo gritavam para que tomasse uma atitude. Não fazia ideia de como escapara dos olhos de Marko, mas o vampiro parecia estar meio fora daquele mundo, concentrado com alguma coisa que só ele compreendia.

Harry não o esperou, e foi sozinho até o castelo de Caliel. Queria ver Draco, e avançou para dentro do saguão onde acontecera o baile da noite anterior sem nem mesmo verificar se seria seguro. Tudo porque sentia que Draco estava lá, sentado sobre a abóbada de aresta de uma das janelas de maneira graciosa, quase como se o esperasse de um local elevado.

"Você não deveria ter vindo, Harry." Draco repreendeu, inclinando o corpo e apoiando os antebraços nos joelhos. Harry ergueu um pouco o olhar e puxou o ar aliviado ao vê-lo bem, mesmo que apenas fisicamente. "Vá embora antes que ele volte."

Harry reparou em como a voz dele parecia apagada e monocórdia, sem qualquer emoção. Parecia hipnotizado para dizer aquelas palavras, mas Harry não encontrou sinais de que ele estava realmente sob efeito de alguma compulsão. Ele parecia apenas... _apagado_.

"Durante o dia. O que ele fez com você?" Harry perguntou com uma raiva direcionada apenas a Caliel, mas a expressão de Draco continuava impassível. _Morta_.

"Vá embora."

"Pare de me mandar ir embora!" Harry gritou exasperado avançando alguns passos com os olhos cravados no rosto inexpressivo de Draco. Os olhos cinza o acompanhavam com uma lentidão entristecida.

"Você não pode fazer nada contra ele. Ele vai matá-lo assim que voltar, e eu não quero que você morra, idiota!" A voz do loiro pareceu ganhar alguma emoção e seus olhos adquiriram um pouco de brilho.

"Eu não me importo mais. Não vou deixar você aqui sozinho sofrendo nas mãos daquele desgraçado." Harry apertou as mãos em punho e trincou o maxilar. Seus olhos estavam mais escuros que o normal, e a raiva o consumia. Draco olhou-o chateado.

"Maldito herói..." Sorriu triste. "Não vê que vou sofrer ainda mais se você morrer?"

"Eu não vou morrer." Harry garantiu, mas então aconteceu muito rápido. Ele ouviu Draco gritar, e pular de onde estava sentado, caindo graciosamente no chão para correr até onde estava, mas ele paralisou no meio do caminho, incapaz de avançar mais.

Harry mal conseguia pensar direito, e olhou lentamente para baixo, percebendo que havia uma estaca cravada em seu peito. Abriu a boca e sangue escorreu dela, caindo e manchando suas vestes. Nem vira acontecer, mas sabia que fora Caliel. Ele estava no fundo do salão, observando-o imóvel e com o olhar sombrio, aguardando por sua morte.

A estaca roçava em seu coração, podia sentir a madeira cutucando-o, e um movimento brusco e ela atingiria seu órgão vital, única ponte entre a vida e a morte eterna e sem regresso. Levou a mão às costas e arrancou-a com um gemido alto de dor.

"Isso é o melhor que pode fazer?" Perguntou com um sorriso torcido para Caliel, que limpava graciosamente a mão suja de sangue com um lenço branco bordado a ouro. O vampiro jogou o lenço no chão e sorriu sombrio.

"Eu não precisarei usar nem sequer metade da minha força para matá-lo, Harry Potter." Ele falou suavemente, como quem dá as horas. Harry sabia que não tinha chances. Desde que saiu a casa onde estava escondido com Marko, tinha plena consciência de que viera até ali para morrer por Draco. Sabia que era estúpido e impulsivo, mas ele simplesmente não poderia deixar seus problemas recaírem sobre Marko e arriscar a vida de seu amigo com problemas que eram _seus_.

Marko poderia falar o que quisesse, que tinha contas a acertar com o vampiro, mas nunca viria acertá-las se Harry não houvesse cruzado o caminho de Marko. O moreno precisava lidar com aquilo sozinho.

"Quem começa uma luta com a certeza de que vai ganhar, já está com um pé na derrota." Falou, e avançou assim que sentiu que o buraco em seu peito cicatrizara. Não olhou para Draco, imobilizado a alguns metros de distância. Se olhasse, talvez o cinza desesperado e suplicante dos olhos dele o fizessem hesitar. E não havia mais lugar para hesitações.

Harry lançou um feitiço enquanto avançava e aparatou, surgindo na lateral de Caliel. O vampiro milenar desviou o feitiço com um simples tapa e virou-se para segurar Harry pelos ombros, e os dois aparataram novamente, juntos.

Surgiram a pouca distância, no alto, e separaram-se com um empurrão antes que uma enxurrada de feitiços caíssem sobre ambos. Caliel desviou-se de todos de Harry, que não teve a mesma sorte e foi jogado dolorosamente de volta ao chão. Harry ofegou ao sentir dores em seu corpo como se centenas de estacas se houvessem enterrado em seu corpo.

Girou antes que outros feitiços o atingissem. Caliel não estava usando nenhuma Imperdoável, mas Harry não tinha tempo de pensar no porquê disso. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, mas se jogou em cima de Caliel quando este se aproximou, empurrando-o contra um pilar. O corpo de Caliel chocou-se contra a pedra e afundou-se nela, mas ele apenas sorriu de leve.

"Vampiros novos são realmente adoráveis. Tão cheios de energia." Ele comentou casual, tirando dos olhos alguns fios de cabelo que saíram de seu penteado com a luta. Harry o encarou e mal pôde acompanhar o que aconteceu até sentir que estava caído novamente de costas no chão.

Caliel estava com um pé sobre seu peito e segurava seus pulsos. Harry não conseguia se mover, mesmo que tentasse. Era como se, além do vampiro, outras forças invisíveis o segurassem no chão.

"Eu odeio mortes limpas. Avadas são tão... desmotivantes."

Harry gritou quando ele arrancou seus braços, um grito que poderia alcançar os ouvidos de vampiros de todo o país, tão grande foi a dor que sentiu. Não havia nada comparado àquilo. Nem mesmo um Cruciatus doeria tanto, pois não haveria a agonia de não poder mexer os braços, mas ter de vê-los serem jogados no chão de mármore, inertes e ensanguentados. O sangue esvaía-se como água corrente de seu corpo, sujando o chão de vermelho-escuro.

Caliel agachou-se e olhou-o nos olhos, uma expressão complacente e um brilho cansado em seus olhos castanhos. Olhos que enchiam as memórias de Marko, que Harry vislumbrara uma vez, e que agora preferia nunca tê-los visto.

"Eu falei para partir." Harry escutou a voz de Caliel como se estivesse em outro plano. "Estou estafado disso tudo. Vocês conseguiram acabar com a minha paciência, e olhe que me considero alguém bastante paciente. Mas chega. Vou matá-lo agora."

Harry soube então que iria morrer, enfim. Soube disso quando virou o rosto e viu a expressão horrorizada e cheia de dor de Draco, que parecia lutar ferrenhamente para se soltar de garras invisíveis.

O sabor da morte preenchia a boca de Harry. Ele precisava pensar em alguma coisa, mas já havia perdido sangue demais, e tudo doía como o inferno, talvez mais. Sentia-se empapado em seu próprio sangue enquanto uma escuridão nauseante o puxava para fora de seu próprio corpo.

"Eu sempre gostei muito de sangue." Caliel segurou os cabelos de Harry, erguendo-o um pouco do chão. Draco começou a gritar e implorar, mas o vampiro milenar não lhe dava ouvidos. Harry só ouvia o desespero do tom, mas não as palavras. Elas chegavam confusas e doloridas demais.

Uma adaga prateada com um cabo de ouro cravejado de rubis escorregou para a mão de Caliel, que sorriu docemente.

"Não é nada pessoal." Ele falou, e Harry fechou os olhos.

_Perdão_, pensou, desejando que Draco pudesse escutá-lo.

Mas nada veio, nenhuma nova dor além daquela que sentia. O aperto em seus cabelos parou e sua cabeça bateu contra o chão, e quase não teve mais forças para erguê-la e ver o que estava acontecendo. Quase.

"Não posso dizer o mesmo, Caliel. _Isso é bem pessoal_."

Marko estava parado em pé, logo à frente de Harry, e Caliel estava caído de costas no chão, a metros de distância. Os olhos do vampiro antigo brilhavam de fúria enquanto ele se levantava limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

"Eu não quero matá-lo também, Marko. Deus sabe que não." Ele falou, e parecia mesmo sincero, apesar de a adaga ainda estar firme em sua mão.

"Não meta Deus nisso, Caliel. Somos apenas eu e você agora." Marko falou no mesmo tom, e Harry pôde ouvir que ele silenciosamente pedia-lhe que aguentasse firme. _Não morra_.

"Você sabe que não tem chances, Marko. É mil e quinhentos anos mais novo." Caliel lembrou-o com desagrado. E repetiu: "Não quero matá-lo."

"Você não vai." Marko sorriu fatigado. E então Harry, mesmo debilitado, sentiu que a força de Marko se multiplicara enormemente, como se ele estivesse escondendo esse poder. Mas de onde raios ele tirara toda aquela força? Era como se ele fosse um vampiro muito mais velho que realmente era. Como se também tivesse três mil anos. Talvez mais.

Caliel também percebera e agora olhava incrédulo para Marko.

"O quê...? Mas como?" Ele perguntou com o corpo rígido.

"Bebi de Obderedria. A vampira mais velha até cento e trinta anos atrás, antes de seu suposto desaparecimento." Marko comentou calmamente, retirando a pesada capa preta que usava e largando-a no chão.

"Está dizendo...?"

"Que ela não desapareceu. Deu-me todo seu sangue, ou quase todo, e então foi para o sol. Estou mais forte desde então, e só não vim matá-lo porque decidi esquecer minha vingança, e deixar o passado para trás. Escondi meu poder para não chamar sua atenção. Mas então descubro o que você andou aprontando e... as coisas não podem ficar como estão. Você quase matou um amigo meu agora." Marko olhou de relance para Harry, e havia sofrimento em suas íris claras ao ver o corpo mutilado do jovem vampiro. "Desculpe, Harry. Eu precisei de _dias_ para trazer de volta meu poder à superfície depois de escondê-lo tão profundamente dentro de mim. Por isso não pude vir antes."

Harry não conseguiu falar nada. A dor era maior, e ele mal enxergava. Sangue começava a escorrer de seus olhos como se seu corpo já não pudesse mantê-lo e precisasse liberá-lo – pelos olhos, pela boca, pelo nariz.

"Eu estraguei mesmo você." Caliel falou em um tom culpado. "Mesmo desfazendo nosso laço, você ainda manteve seu ódio. Pensei que longe de mim, você conseguiria se purificar."

"Não use esse tom lamentoso comigo, Caliel!" Marko berrou. E então começou.

Harry mal conseguia acompanhar os movimentos, e os feitiços surgiam como pequenos fogos de artifício, como flashes de luz, mas logo desapareciam. Havia som de luta, e havia dois vultos movimentando-se e atacando-se ferozmente, mas era impossível acompanhar a rapidez incrível com que lutavam.

Draco ainda estava paralisado, mas Caliel o jogara para o lado, fazendo com que deslizasse pelo chão até bater as costas em um dos pilares laterais do enorme salão. Ele estava caído e imóvel, seus olhos – pregados em Harry – ainda arregalados, incrédulos, chocados. Lágrimas de sangue escorriam por suas bochechas, em um choro silencioso, mas o resto do corpo parecia paralisado mais pelo choque do que pelo feitiço que o prendia.

E Harry o olhava também, carinhoso, gentil, como se quisesse transmitir que tudo ficaria bem, que mesmo que ele não aguentasse – e como estava difícil aguentar! –, Draco deveria continuar, porque estaria livre de Caliel. Marko venceria aquela luta. Marko _precisava_ vencer aquela luta.

"Tudo que eu fiz foi por amor, Marko!" Caliel gritou em meio à luta, desviando-se de um golpe e aparando uma joelhada que Marko tentou acertar-lhe no estômago.

"Faz-me rir, Caliel! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Não me trate como se eu ainda fosse um humano jovem e tolo!" Marko rosnou mais irritado do que nunca e um feitiço atingiu Caliel antes que ele pudesse evitar, jogando-o para trás e fazendo com que batesse de costas contra um dos pilares, que desabou junto com parte do teto.

"Você era... doce e inocente naquela época. Eu queria mantê-lo assim, mas não consegui." Caliel falou ofegante. O feitiço causara-lhe diversos cortes por todo peito e abdômen, profundos, mas rapidamente eles começavam a curar. Ele desviou de outro feitiço que destruiu por completo o pilar de pedra.

"Eu nunca fui doce e inocente, Caliel. Quando você me encontrou, eu já estava quebrado." Marko falou, aparatando e desaparatando em frente ao vampiro mais velho, que conseguiu fugir da mesma forma. Marko estava ficando irritado, pois Caliel apenas se defendia e fugia de seus ataques.

"Eu não queria tê-lo transformado. Não porque não o amava, mas porque não queria estragá-lo. Mas você me obrigou a isso. Fiquei tão furioso, Marko. Não com você, mas comigo. Não consegui encará-lo por vinte anos, tinha vergonha do que havia feito." Caliel falava rápido, como se aquilo estivesse preso há muito tempo. "Eu nunca transformei ninguém além de você."

"Pare de falar! Não muda nada! Nada do que você disser altera o passado! Você fala essas coisas, mas são todas mentiras. Você amou Sebastian! E apenas ele! Depois que eu o matei, você apenas me odiou e tirou-me tudo! Vivi infeliz por todos esses anos por sua culpa!" Marko avançou de novo, então foram minutos de uma briga mordaz e confusa, repleta de golpes e feitiços, nenhum deles conseguindo uma vantagem. Lutavam de forma parelha.

"Eu não sabia." Caliel jurou, mas ofegou e vomitou sangue quando Marko enfiou uma estaca em seu estômago. Empurrou o vampiro para longe e afastou-se segurando a barriga. "Eu me encantei por Sebastian assim como me encanto por tudo que é mais belo do que podemos acreditar. Me apaixonei pela beleza dele, mas não por ele. Mas quando você o matou... matou alguém inocente e tão puro quanto Sebastian, eu vi que não podíamos continuar juntos. Eu havia estragado tudo que havia de bom em você, e você me odiava. Seu ódio também machuca, Marko. Não pense que vivi feliz todos esses anos..."

Harry voltara a prestar atenção ao que eles diziam entre as pausas na luta. Marko chorava, trêmulo, e então Harry soube que ele ainda amava Caliel, mesmo depois de todos aqueles anos. Que o que acontecera entre eles ainda o afetava de maneira dolorosa. Mas o pior era sentir que Caliel falava a verdade com seus olhos castanhos densos imersos em culpa e dor e ressentimentos antigos e intrínsecos em seu ser. Algumas coisas, nem o tempo, nem o amor podem curar.

"E por que envolveu Draco nisso? Por que o prendeu a você dessa forma?" Marko olhou-o com esperanças de compreendê-lo, mesmo contra todas as possibilidades. Harry também olhou para Caliel, aguardando a resposta.

"Eu queria voltar... Voltar à época em que Sebastian ainda estava vivo, e nós ainda estávamos juntos. Acho que..." Ele riu, amargo. "Acho que invejei o amor deles dois, quando os vi pela primeira, em uma ópera. Era tão doce e puro... que eu quis destruí-lo."

"Desculpe. Eu pensei que suas explicações talvez mudassem o que eu sinto agora... Esse ódio." Marko falou tristemente. "Mas é tarde." Ele avançou novamente, e com dificuldade Harry entendeu o que aconteceu em questão de frações de segundo. Marko tentara alcançar Caliel e arrancar-lhe o coração com a mão, mas Caliel previra aquilo e usara a adaga para cortar a mão de Marko e a estaca para perfurar-lhe o coração.

E conseguira.

E agora olhava em choque para o corpo caído de Marko. _Morto_.

Harry teve certeza que gritou pelo nome do amigo. Ou tentou, pois talvez nem houvesse mais voz em sua garganta. Olhou para Caliel com ódio, desejando mais do que tudo que ele morresse por ter matado Marko. Marko, que fora seu porto-seguro aqueles anos todos. Um amigo que apenas pedira por sua companhia, por uma conversa ao lado de uma lareira, por alguém com quem observar as estrelas enquanto contava-lhe histórias de épocas que não voltavam mais. Alguém que arriscara tudo para ajudá-lo, e morrera por isso. Harry amou-o como o irmão que nunca teve naquele momento. Lembrou-se das palavras de Karin – _por favor, cuide dele para mim_ – e sentiu-se miserável por falhar.

Caliel soltara a adaga e deixara os braços caírem pesados um de cada lado do corpo. Não parecia acreditar no que havia feito. Sua mente parecia ter acompanhado Marko para o outro lado.

Mas então Caliel arregalou os olhos e cambaleou para frente, levando a mão ao peito onde a ponta ensanguentada de uma estaca aparecia. Quando ele caiu, Draco estava atrás dele, a expressão fria e impassível. Os olhos cinzentos estavam nebulosos ao observar tanto o corpo de Marko quanto o de Caliel virarem pó, e esse pó voar devido ao vento que entrava pelas longas janelas do salão, misturando-se no ar, como se apenas na morte, real e irreversível, eles pudessem deixar as feridas para trás e ficarem juntos.

Foi a última coisa que Harry viu antes de fechar os olhos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> Ui, admito que foi um parto escrever as cenas de luta. Será que ficou bom? E, bem... erm... não me matem! Lembrem-se de que ainda temos um epílogo! ;D

Obrigada por todas as reviews lindas.

Beijos!

**Poke:** Oi, flor! Ah, o Draco tem um sangue ótimo sim, UHAUAHAU! *morreu de rir do comentário* xDD E o Marko, realmente, se ele tivesse mirado o Caliel antes... mas né? O amor deixa a gente idiota, fazer o quê. AHUIAHAUI E o Caliel é realmente uma anta por não ter ficado com o lindo do Marko. Muito obrigada pela review! (no momento eu ando escrevendo outra fic h/d. Em breve talvez eu comesse a postá-la ;D) Beijos!

**Leticia santos:** Querida! Nossa, fiquei super feliz de te ver por aqui... xD Essa fic é mais dramática mesmo que Androgyny, acho que porque eu a escrevi ali pelo final do ano passado, quando estava surtando por causa do vestibular, huahauahua! Tem uns vampiros mesmo muito egoístas por aí, Caliel é um grande exemplo, né? Quis destruir o amor do Harry e do Draco por pura inveja... Espero que tenha gostado do final! Prometo ser boazinha no epílogo. uahauahauhu! Beijos!

**Sakusasuke:** Oi, querida! Ah, eu ando escrevendo uma nova fic drarry toda fofa. ehheeh! Só não sei quando vou conseguir terminar e começar a postar C: Ah, e eu sou muito lufosa para finais infelizes, sabe? uahauhauhu! Beijos, obrigada pela review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Título: **Do As Infinity

**Autora:** Mila B.

**Capa:** Vide profile.

**Sinopse:** Existem muitos motivos para não se amar uma pessoa, mas apenas um para amá-la. (C. Drummond de Andrade). Veela!fic Vampire!fic.

**Gênero: **Romance/Comfort/Hurt/Drama.

****Classificação: ****Slash/Nc-17.

****Casal:** **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

**Trila Sonora: **Set Fire to the Rain, Adele.

**AVISO: **Essa fanfic contém **SLASH**, relação homem x homem! Acha ruim, horrível, feio, nojento? NÃO LEIA. E alguém notou a ordem dos nomes no casal? Pois é, **Draco UKE**! Prefere ele seme? Acha um absurdo ele por baixo? Então é só clicar no **X** simpático no canto direito superior da página e ser feliz. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_Ano de 2500 d.C_

Harry sorriu quando o sol nasceu. Mesmo depois de tanto anos, ele ainda não perdera a mania de sorrir ao olhar aquele aro de fogo surgindo lentamente no horizonte, preguiçosamente. Acariciou o colar em seu peito, que anulava a maldição que fazia com que a luz do sol o transformasse em cinzas. Draco tinha o dele, que recebera de Caliel, e Harry pegara o do vampiro milenar, morto há já dezenas de anos.

O sol já não lhe trazia mais o sono. Poderia dormir e acordar a hora que bem entendesse, e sentir o calor do dia fazia-o sentir-se mais humano. Conviviam com os humanos do local havia sete anos e, felizmente, eles ainda não haviam desconfiado da imutabilidade de suas aparências, ou como suas unhas pareciam-se com vidro, e suas peles com mármore branco e polido. Ao menos não muitos deles.

O que era bom, pois Harry não queria se mudar tão cedo.

"Você não cansa de assistir o nascer do sol, não é?"

Harry sorriu ao ouvir a voz de Draco, levemente debochada, antes de sentir o amante parar atrás da cadeira onde estava sentado e abraçá-lo, escorregando os braços por seus ombros e deixando um beijo suave em seu pescoço. Ele acariciou suas mãos docemente.

O moreno também agradecia por não ter ficado mutilado pelo resto da vida. Depois de matar Caliel, Draco correra até ele e, com um feitiço poderoso, e graças ao incrível poder de regeneração dos vampiros, fora capaz de encaixar seus braços ao corpo novamente. Harry acordara apenas dias depois, completamente atordoado e chorara de felicidade ao ver que Draco estava bem, que ele estava bem, _e que eles ficariam bem_. Depois chorara por Marko. Jamais o esqueceria enquanto vivesse, e ser-lhe-ia eternamente grato.

"O daqui é ainda mais bonito. Você deveria assisti-lo comigo mais vezes." Harry falou puxando Draco para seu colo.

"Eu enjoei depois do trigésimo ano fazendo isso todos os dias." O loiro revirou os olhos e sorriu torto antes de roubar um beijo suave dos lábios do moreno. "Seus lábios estão quentes." Ronronou.

"Hoje vai ser um dia quente." Harry suspirou como se sorrisse. "Gosto daqui. Gosto do cheiro do mar, da areia, da praia. Não queria sair daqui tão cedo."

As ondas do mar sacolejavam ternamente, sem pressa, quase ociosas. A água da praia era tão cristalina, que Harry conseguia enxergar os pequenos peixes nadando no fundo, acompanhando as correntes fracas. Como era bom poder enxergar tanta vida banhada de claridade.

"Não precisamos." Draco apoiou a testa na dele enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e macios. "Qualquer coisa depois matamos todos os habitantes da cidade que começarem a desconfiar de nós e ficamos por aqui."

Draco gargalhou ao ver a expressão chocada e nada contente de Harry.

"Estou brincando, seu idiota. Incrível como você sempre acredita quando digo esse tipo de coisa." Revirou os olhos. Harry resmungou antes de sorrir e passear as mãos pelo corpo esguio do loiro.

"Sei que está brincando." Harry se levantou segurando Draco no colo antes de soltá-lo. "Quer dar uma caminhada na beira da praia?"

"Huuum... Só se você tomar banho de mar nu para mim depois." Draco provocou brincando com a fivela da calça que Harry usava. O moreno gargalhou divertido e puxou Draco para si, enlaçando-o pela cintura.

"E o que eu recebo em troca se fizer isso?" Perguntou enquanto desciam a pequena escadinha da varanda que dava diretamente para a areia da praia. A casinha onde moravam agora era uma espécie de chalé, pequena, adorável e confortável, com janelas grandes de vidro.

Draco adorava transar com o mar, a lua e as estrelas como plano de fundo, através da enorme janela de vidro do quarto, que mostrava toda a paisagem amena, fresca e paradisíaca. O chalé ficava em uma área onde não havia muitas outras casas, e poucas pessoas chegavam ali perto. Tinham bastante privacidade.

Já haviam morado em vários lugares. Costumavam viajar bastante, conhecer o máximo possível, mas sempre cuidando para não chamar muita atenção. A beleza de ambos, principalmente a de Draco, não era nada discreta, por isso precisavam tomar cuidado. Mas desde então, não haviam tido nenhuma espécie de problema. Raramente cruzavam com algum vampiro e, quando acontecia, fugiam para outro lugar. O nome do loiro era conhecido pelos vampiros, por ter sido o assassino de Caliel Kollontai. Por alguns anos, tiveram de fugir de grupos de caça de vampiros que queriam vingança pelo que haviam feito, mas com o tempo, foram esquecidos, e transformados em contos antigos.

"Eu, o lindo, adorável e bom de cama Draco Malfoy não sou o suficiente?" Draco perguntou em um tom quase ofendido, empurrando Harry pelo ombro, fazendo-o cambalear para o lado. A areia fofa e branquinha estava ainda fria pela noite, mas o sol a aquecia lentamente.

Harry sempre se apegava mais aos lugares por onde passavam, mas Draco gostava da mudança, do novo. Também não era bom permanecer por muitos anos no mesmo local, do contrário, os muggles estranhariam. Draco gostava de passar por Londres e Roma para visitar o túmulo de Narcisa e de Monique, vez ou outra. Harry aproveitava para colocar flores nos túmulos de Ron e Hermione, e de tantos outros que já haviam partido há tanto tempo, mas que ainda estavam em seu coração. Algumas coisas eram difíceis de esquecer, por mais distantes que estivessem.

"Você eu tenho sempre, nadando nu na praia ou não." Harry disse, debochado.

Harry se apaixonava por Draco todos os dias. Cada dia era uma nova descoberta, e ele adorava todas. Adorava a maneira como o loiro dormia abraçado bem apertado contra si, e como resmungava preguiçoso na hora de acordar; também adorava a maneira como ele fazia drama, apenas para que Harry o enchesse de afagos e palavras doces; amava a forma como ele se entregava completamente na cama, preenchendo o colchão com seu aroma de sândalo e mel, e deixava que lesse sua alma quando bebia de seu sangue.

Eram tantos pequenos detalhes, que levaria toda sua existência para enumerá-los, e desvendá-los todos. Gostava de abraçá-lo e livrá-lo do medo da separação. Caliel ainda o assombrava às vezes, mas Harry sempre estava lá, para sussurrar que o amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

"Ah, é? Então você vai ter que ganhar de mim em uma corrida se quiser me ter de novo. Senão, nada feito. Vou procurar outro vampiro em quem me enroscar. Um que queira nadar nu para mim sem querer nada em troca além da minha felicidade." O loiro dramatizou.

E Draco aprendera a se controlar, a beber apenas o suficiente para saciar sua sede, e Harry se orgulhava ainda mais dele por isso, pois sabia que a natureza vampiresca do loiro era mais rebelde do que a sua, e que os anos com Caliel o haviam deixado 'viciado' em beber até matar. Mas ele havia sofrido muito matando inocentes enquanto estivera preso a Caliel, e isso o fizera amadurecer.

A pequena cidade litorânea em que moravam há sete anos era a mais segura e pacata das redondezas. Os muggles elogiavam a enorme eficiência da polícia do lugar, e Harry e Draco divertiam-se com as notícias. Adoravam dar bons sustos em pessoas de má índole e manter a paz no lugar onde decidiam manter residência.

"Acho melhor você correr bem rápido, então. Porque eu nunca mais vou deixar outro vampiro tocar em você."

Harry sorriu maldoso, entre sério e divertido, avançando alguns passos como se fosse um predador aproximando-se de uma presa. Draco percebeu e correu. Harry correu também, mesmo sabendo que o loiro corria muito mais rápido do que ele. E não na velocidade sobrenatural que poderiam atingir.

Apenas correndo, aproveitando a paisagem, rindo, deixando acontecer no tempo do relógio.

Estavam felizes.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> **The End.** \o

Obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até o final dessa história. Amei cada comentário. Foi uma delícia escrever essa fanfic, e também uma delícia ver que algumas pessoas também gostaram, se emocionaram, torceram, esperaram ansiosamente por cada capítulo. Sinceramente, sem esse retorno de vocês, eu não teria ânimo para escrever e sempre tentar melhorar.

Eu provavelmente darei uma sumida do site a partir de hoje... Não vou explicar todos os motivos, mas principal é que começarei a faculdade e não terei tanto tempo disponível para me dedicar a escrever, postar, responder reviews. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não apareça de repente, mais adiante, com uma nova oneshot ou até mesmo uma nova longfic. Eu tenho vários projetos que sinto muita vontade de escrever, e algum dia eles devem sair, espero. n_n

Bem... quem chegou até aqui, adoraria se deixasse um último comentário! Não custa nada, apenas alguns segundinhos do seu dia. :)

Beijos e mais beijos,

**Mila B.**


End file.
